Dancing
by puppygitl8u
Summary: High school student Alfred Jones went to a friends party, and met a man who loved dancing. Will he come out for him? Or will his parent's hate on being gay keep him hidden and away from love? Sorry if the summary sucks, I'll try to make the story better. Humans, Yaoi so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA  
This is my second fic, and I'm not the best proof reader so there might still be a mistake here and there. I'm sorry.  
I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Hey man! Welcome to the party!"

Alfred smiled at his friend, who had bugged him two weeks to get him to finally accept the invitation to his party. There was no real reason for it, his parents were off on some trip and he wanted to have a party. He followed his friend in, nodding at all the party goers. His friend, who was nicknamed Benny for some reason- his real name was Gerald- must have invited the entire senior class, Alfred catching a glimpse of one or two sophomore and juniors mingling.

"I know you don't like parties' man" Benny said to Alfred over the loud music radiating all over the house, "but I really wanted you to come! We have drinks and snacks, and I got an awesome DJ with something else to keep the party going." Alfred wondered what that something else was, his first guesses drugs or strippers. He nodded to show he heard, smacking benny on his back and going to the empty sofa. Benny had a big house compared to many in the town. He was considered the rich kid, but really society wise he was pretty average. His house was two stories, four bedrooms and plenty of closets and space for any future drunks to find some privacy. Alfred people watched, chatting with people who sat next to him for a quick rest and got up only to grab a beer. He watched as people danced, grinding against each other in a form of actually dancing. He knew everyone in the party, like most football captains should. He wasn't a big deal in school just because of his football rank; in fact he was treated normally. He was big and deadly, but he also kept his grades in the high C, middle B range. He was friendly, so he didn't have many enemies. He was also a closeted gay, only those he absolutely one hundred percent trusted knowing his secret. Benny was one of them, and he has been trying for a year to convince him to come out and failing.

Alfred sipped his drink, scanning the faces for anything new. His eyes soon landed on a new face. He was a man, possibly older than anyone here- he couldn't tell he was still rather young. His hair was bright blonde, short and in messy spikes. He had huge eyebrows, emerald eyes looking at everyone with a sort of humorous expression. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black dress pants, shiny black shoes completing his outfit. He was at the moment talking with benny, who was grinning and nodding. A girl, one of the cheerleaders Alfred didn't really know, bumped into the man by accident, turning to call him an idiot and stopping before a word slipped out. The man looked at her and smiled, holding his hand out in a sort of greeting. The girl took it, blushing slightly and nodding when he asked her to dance. He guided her to an open space, listening to the song and placing his hands on her hips. He started by an easy hip sway, soon guiding the girl into a dance Alfred had never seen. It wasn't grinding, true it looked like it had a bit of it in it, but it wasn't anything else. It was like the man created the dance out of thin air. He watched as the man danced with the girl, who was melting in his hands. He saw the man smiling, eyes gentlemanly on her face as he danced that song and two more with her. He finally let her go when he saw her getting tired, bowing and kissing her knuckle. By now he had gotten the attention of all the women and a few men around him. The man just smiled, walking up to the nearest single girl and asking her to dance. The girl immediately agreed, and again the man danced with her in a very beautiful way for a few songs before bowing and kissing her knuckle to say goodbye. Alfred's eyes were locked on him, having never seen such a thing. The man never moved his eyes away from the girl's eyes, no matter how suggestive or look worthy the dress the girl wore. He never danced with a girl that was taken, much to the girls' dislike. By the first hour the man had danced with seven girls, others floating around and waiting their turn. His smile never disappeared, and he always said goodbye with a bow and a knuckle kiss. Alfred was sure he was sweating and tired, but his face never showed it. Alfred vaguely wondered if he stunk right about now, seeing as more and more girls flocked over him.

"Like my something else?" Benny asked Alfred, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Alfred asked, staring down at his barely touched beer.

"Him" benny said, pointing at the man, "he's my something else to keep the party going"

"You hired a dancer?"

"Pretty much, he's like….he dances with those he thinks wants to dance with him, and makes everyone happy and keep partying"

"Where'd you find him? A Looney bin?"

"nah man, I went to a bar one night and he was relaxing there" benny scooted closer to Alfred, "he says he's also a part-time stripper" Alfred's eyes widened, watching as the man laughed at two girls close to killing each other for their turn to dance.

"You hired a stripper?"

"He says he won't strip" benny shrugged, "he's just helping keep the party going" Alfred shook his head, not believing a word. Benny looked ready to protest, stopping and smiling at the man when he saw him come over.

"Water" the man said, Alfred catching a British accent. His neck was glistening a bit from sweat and some spikes of hair sticking to his face.

"Sure thing" benny said, "sit down man, this is my buddy Alfred" Arthur glanced at him, doing a quick once over and smiling.

"Arthur Kirkland" he said, holding out his hand to Alfred. Alfred took it and nodded, seeing the flock of girls migrating over to them.

"Now dears let me rest" Arthur laughed, "just give me a few minutes to catch my breath, then I'll dance with all of you" the girls giggled and nodded, floating away. Alfred scooted over to give Arthur space on the couch, frowning when the man sat right next to him. Benny quickly left to get that water, Alfred wondering if he was going to take forever.

"You don't dance do you?" Arthur said casually, Alfred now realizing that he was a bit out of breath.

"Not my thing" Alfred shrugged, "can't dance to save my life"

"A shame" Arthur sighed, "A man like you…a good catch" Alfred glanced at him quickly, wondering if Arthur was hitting on him.

"Yeah, well you seem to know what girls want" Alfred said wearily, "you a player or something?"

"No" Arthur laughed, "well sure, I've had a partner here and there, but it's rather hard to find one that will stick"

"No girl wants to stay with you? What, you aren't good enough?"

"I've never laid with a girl" Arthur smiled, eyes locked with Alfred's, "what make you think that?"

"You're dancing with them" Alfred said, starting to get nervous.

"Just because I dance with them doesn't mean I'm attracted to any of them. Sure, they are all beautiful, but not my cup of tea. And if I was attracted to them, I would have gotten hard like all the other idiotic men" Alfred blushed, looking away from Arthur. He heard Arthur chuckling, making him annoyed.

"Sorry lad" Arthur said kindly, "just thought I could talk freely with you, since you appeared gay"

"Who said I was gay?" Alfred asked quickly, angrily. Arthur raised his hands up.

"I'm mistaken then" he said, "relax mate, I just thought you were since your eyes were glued on me since I got here"

"I'm not gay" Alfred clarified heatedly, Arthur nodding, "I just…I've never seen you before" Arthur nodded again, looking quite amused. He chuckled at some inside joke, leaning against the couch. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair, droplets of sweat flying off the spikes. He then sighed, tugging on his shirt to get some fresh air against him. Alfred watched for a millisecond, turning away quickly. He shifted in his seat, his nose twitching at a scent. It wasn't bad really. The best way he could describe it was cologne and sweat mixed perfectly to create this attracting scent. He glanced back at Arthur, who was smiling at him with a sly expression.

"Your friend is taking forever" Arthur said, standing up. He leaned over Alfred slightly, making it look like he was trying to say something to him through the loud music without yelling, "can you be a chap and hold it when he comes back? I have to go back to work" Alfred nodded quickly, that same scent enveloping him. Arthur grinned, stepping away from the man. Immediately the girls materialized, Arthur grabbing one's hand and leading her to dance. Alfred watched him dance, frowning at himself and chugging down his beer. He grabbed another and went back to watching Arthur dance with the girls, glaring at benny when he finally showed up with Arthur's water.

"Trying to set me up?" Alfred hissed, finishing his second beer and wanting another.

"Me? Set you up?" benny asked innocently, "now what kind of friend would do such a thing?"

"Asshole"

"hey you're the one that likes them"

Alfred blushed and stared at the ground, Benny laughing and smacking his back.

"Chill out Alfred, yeah, I thought he might be the one to finally make you come out. If he's not your type then relax"

"I don't want to come out" Alfred grumbled, going back to watching Arthur, "I told you what happened to Mattie when he came out, mom and dad won't go easy on me"

"Your parent's just over reacted" benny said, "disowning him and sending him off to Canada was too much"

"Yeah and they'll do the same to me" Alfred said, "maybe worse"

"Well when you graduate they can fuck off man" benny grunted, "look, just a few more months and you're free from their control. You can at least find a partner for when you can be open" Alfred shook his head.

"Yeah? And when I'm done with school how am I going to come home during the holidays? I can't take him with me. And I'm sure it'll be the same like me living under their roof"

"You'll figure something out" benny urged, "come on, look, what do you think of Arthur?" Alfred sighed at his friend, wondering just why he told his secret to this man. He glanced at Arthur, who was dancing a slow song with some brunette. Their eyes bet briefly, Alfred breaking it and holding the water to show Arthur. Arthur nodded quickly; turning his attention back to the girl he was dancing with.

"I don't have an opinion on him" Alfred said to benny, "I don't know him well enough" benny pouted but nodded in understanding, watching as Alfred grabbed his third beer.

"Watch it on the booze man; don't want you getting drunk on me"

"I'm fine" Alfred grunted, "I can handle this, I know when to stop" benny shrugged, smiling at Arthur when he walked up to them. Alfred handed him the water, watching as Arthur chugged it in record time.

"Jeez man, you don't have to kill yourself" Benny teased, "relax for a bit, I'll get you a towel" Arthur nodded, sitting back next to Alfred and sighing. Alfred watched him carefully, turning away to hide the fact that he was staring. He wouldn't admit to anyone even himself that he was interested In this unknown man, or the fact that he spend a minute just staring at his chest that was visible through the sweat soaked white shirt. It was perfectly normal to notice it Alfred reasoned with himself, he is wearing a what now is a see through shirt, it's only reasonable to look down and see the pale skin underneath. Benny grinned at him, running off to get that towel. Alfred kept his eyes away from the man next to him, chugging down his beer and grabbing another. He scanned the other dancers, trying to find a distraction. A few looked exhausted, having danced their energy away. Others looked ready to stop grinding and start fucking, men trying to hide their erections while women seducing them and slowly inching either towards the rooms or out of the house.

"The party might end soon" Arthur said conversationally, "a shame"

"Why? Wanted to dance more?" Alfred asked, taking sips of his beer. He was starting to get tipsy, so he knew he had to stop.

"Hmm…maybe" Arthur smiled, "I kind of wanted to see how you dance"

"I don't dance" Alfred grunted, "so tough luck"

"Even with me?" Arthur asked, "come now, it can't be that bad"

"Nope" Alfred said, "doesn't matter if it's with the hottest girl in the world, I'm not dancing" Arthur pouted at him, letting the conversation die.

"I have a question for you" Alfred said, Arthur looking up at him with bright emerald eyes, "why do you play with those girls? They seem to really like you"

"I'm not playing with them" Arthur said, "if you didn't notice, every time I ask a girl to dance, I gently tell them that I'm gay and want nothing to do with them other than dance" he shrugged, "sure, some still flirt to see if I'm joking or willing to try, but I make it clear it's just a friendly thing" Alfred nodded, biting his lip to try to keep other questions inside. He didn't want to seem interested in him, he needed to keep his sexual preference a secret.

"Mind if I ask you questions?" Arthur asked, "I want to be friends, if you'll like" Alfred nodded, wondering if he needed another drink.

"What grade are you in?"

"Twelfth"

"Graduating?"

"No duh"

"Have a girlfriend?"

"No, too personal a question dude" Arthur apologized.

"You look rather bulky…Play any sports?"

"Football. Wrestling when football season ends"

"American football I presume" Arthur sighed, "I play futbol- ah sorry soccer, oh well" he seemed to think of other questions.

"Have plans for the future?" he asked.

"Planning on getting a job" Alfred said, "I'm not up for college, sports scholarship or not. I've been applying everywhere" he gave Arthur an uneasy look, "I want a clean job"

"The stripper life isn't so bad" Arthur pouted, "so what? We give women and some men lap dances. They aren't allowed to touch below the belt" Alfred shook his head, grabbing another beer.

"Relax mate, I'm not scouting for new dancers. We're just chatting" Alfred grunted, trying to drink the beer as slow as possible, feeling the alcohol start to affect him.

"My turn for questioning" he grunted, Arthur nodding.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three"

"Graduate?"

"With honors"

"Other job?"

"Other than stripping? I waiter at this small café on weekends, and then work at a bookstore during the week"

"No college?"

"No" Arthur said, "dropped out of it first year, they tried to get me to kill myself"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gay"

"You were open?" Alfred asked, "For how long?"

"Since high school" Arthur said casually, "well…actually since I got my job at the bookstore at seventeen, I wanted to make sure I could live after my parent's kicked me out"

"If you knew they would do that why did you admit it?"

"Because it's who I am" Arthur said, "I'm not going to hide it. Folks are quite dumb when they hide it, you can't enjoy yourself, find your soul mate" Alfred frowned, ignoring his inner warning system and getting another beer.

"So….they kicked you out huh?"

"Threw a beer bottle at me and I left" Arthur shrugged, "you okay lad? Maybe you should slow down on the beers"

"I'm fine" Alfred said, chugging the beer down, "let me drink" Arthur let him, watching as Alfred slowly got drunk.

"Sorry" benny apologized as he ran up to them, "I was trying to find a towel and a shirt for you, but the rooms were occupied"

"Fine lad" Arthur smiled, "thanks for the shirt" he grabbed the shirt and towel, handing Benny his glass. Alfred watched him from the corner of his eyes, trying to look like he was still people watching. Most of them had dispersed, off to enjoy the night how they pleased or sleeping the rest of the night away somewhere in the house. The girls Arthur had danced with were having fun flirting with some of the still available men, some pushing the drunk ones away when they got too much to handle. Arthur dried his hair quickly, placing the towel over his shoulders as he started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"The hell are you doing?" Alfred asked him, a bit surprised at Arthur's actions. Arthur looked at him, snorting.

"Changing my shirt" he answered like it was the simplest thing in the world, "the other rooms are probably busy, there's nothing wrong with me changing here. It's just a shirt change" Alfred looked nervous, forcing himself to look at anything but in Arthur's direction. That didn't really help either, Alfred staring at the girls who seemed to all instantly turn towards them. From their open mouths and deep blush, Alfred guessed he looked nice, but _he _wasn't going to look. He finally looked when he felt the couch next to him sink, wondering if he should stop grabbing the beers. Arthur shook his head at him, wearing the slightly baggy shirt in a way that still looked formal. Benny went to get Arthur another drink, the girls immediately swarming him. They all squealed and flirted with him, Arthur chuckling and looking at them like they were being silly.

"Thank you, but I'm not interested" he said kindly, "there are plenty of men for you beautiful dears, go ask them." The girls pouted and whined, all but two floating away. Arthur sighed at them, scooting closer to Alfred to give them sitting space. Alfred squirmed in his seat, Arthur far too close for his liking.

"So tell us Arthur" one, a blonde Alfred knew was a total whore asked, "How did you get that body?"

"I need to keep in shape to keep one of my jobs" Arthur shrugged, putting out vibes that he was not interested in her or her friend.

"And what job is that?"

Arthur looked uncomfortable, "I work as a part-time stripper-"

"Stripper?" the other, a brunette that Alfred remembered had tried to get into his pants a month ago asked, "really?" Arthur nodded, leaning a bit against Alfred nervously.

"Can you give us a show?" the blonde asked, "we'll pay you if you want"

"No" Arthur grunted, "I'm not working tonight, and I don't give private shows. Look girls, I really don't want you two flirting with me; I'm not interested in either of you. Please, just go off and flirt with someone else" the girls frowned, Alfred knowing that this was a really bad idea. They stormed off, Arthur sighing and giving Alfred back his space.

"Bad idea man" Alfred said, finishing his beer and forcing himself to stop, "you don't want to piss them off"

"Oh?"

"Yeah" Alfred continued, "Those two, they're real spoiled, if they don't get a guy they want, they'll make his life hell"

"Well, I don't see how, I don't go to their school-"

"Just be careful when you leave" Alfred said, "Their boyfriends might beat you up-"

"Why would they?" Arthur asked, "They like them cheating?" Alfred groaned, not sure how to explain.

"It's just how they are okay? They won't really say they were trying to get in your pants, but they might make them believe that you called them fat or some shit" Arthur shook his head, calling them idiots. Benny came back with the water, Arthur drinking it all.

"You have fun?" benny asked him, "not too crappy right?"

"Fun" Arthur smiled, "for a new friend. I wouldn't mind coming again" Benny grinned, nodding. He looked at Alfred, who was staring at beer pondering if he should drink it.

"Let's go man" benny told him, "you've had enough, I'll drive you home" Alfred shook his head, opening the can.

"a host should never leave a party at any time" Arthur told him, standing, "I'll take the lad home, time for me to go too" he looked down at Alfred, who was still debating, "come on lad, you can drink that on the way" Alfred was reluctant, but followed Arthur towards the door silently. Benny patted his back, wishing him luck. Arthur grabbed his coat and led Alfred out, grabbing his shoulder and leading him to where he parked. He got about half way there when Arthur suddenly stopped, Alfred whining about a few drops of beer that spilled.

"You, bushy brows" Alfred heard an angry familiar voice growl, "you insult my girl?"

"This is just silly" Arthur said under his breath, "no lad, I told her I wasn't interested in her because I'm gay"

"She not hot enough of something?"

"I'm sure she is, but I don't give opinion of women" Arthur grumbled, "come on lad, let me just go home" Arthur took a step forward, Alfred following and growling when Arthur was shoved against him.

"Not until I beat you a bit" the guy hissed, Alfred having enough.

"shut the hell up Carl" he snarled, staring at the guys silhouette, "Arthur here just said no to her, not his fault your girl's a slut" he knew that was enough to get carl's attention, nudging Arthur behind him and telling him to hold his beer. Arthur looked annoyed, but didn't argue with the drunk teen. Alfred had enough time to turn before Carl tackled him, both men sliding on the grass. Alfred laughed, finding it very amusing. He swiftly punched Carl, the boy grunting in pain. He then grabbed Carl's head, crashing their heads together. Carl rolled around in the grass, Alfred standing up gingerly and blindly grabbing Arthur's hand.

"c'mon" he slurred, still laughing, "lead on" Arthur handed him his beer, leading him to his black sleek car. (You can tell I know nothing about cars). Alfred whistled, getting in the passenger seat and sighing.

"You're a git" Arthur grumbled as he got in the driver's seat, "causing a stupid fight…put your seatbelt on" Alfred pouted and refused, drinking his beer. Arthur growled, leaning over Alfred to grab the seatbelt. Alfred reeked of alcohol, but Arthur didn't mind it. He did mind that Alfred had suddenly thought it was a good idea to tug his shirt up.

"Stop that" Arthur hissed, sitting back down on his seat once Alfred was buckled.

"I wanna see what the girls were so interested in" Alfred whined, Arthur shaking his head and buckling himself up before turning on the car. The vehicle hummed happily, Arthur putting it in reverse and getting out of the parking lot.

"Says the straight man" he grumbled, "where do you live anyways?" Alfred gave him the address, finishing his beer and staring at the empty can sadly, Arthur drove, idly putting the address in his car's GPS.

"I'm…I'm not straight ya know" Alfred slurred, playing with his seat belt, "I'm jus' not open like you" Arthur glanced at him, nodding slowly.

"I would a been open" Alfred continued, talkative when drunk, "Bu' mom and dad didn't like it when Mattie came out gay…they disowned him and sent him to some special school in Canada. They said it was too show him that being gay was wrong, and they'd take him back when he was cured- but Mattie doesn't wanna come back, we e-mail each other daily"

"So I guess you'll never be open?" Arthur asked casually.

"I have this plan" Alfred said, narrowing his eyes in deep thought, "I'm ganna come out when I'm outa that house, in a few months when I graduate and all that. Ganna get a nice place and all…bu' I'm not telling them, I'll only fake being straight when I'm around them"

"A bit of a hassle don't you think?" Arthur asked, making a turn, "but your life"

"d'you think it's bad?" Alfred asked, looking at him curiously, "Benny thinks so too….bu' fuck him he doesn't get it"

"I'm just thinking, to pretend to be straight for your parents….how do you think your partner will feel? He would never get to meet them, and he'll see himself as some horrible secret"

"Oh…never thought it like that"

"You probably never will" Arthur smiled; "you are drunk right now after all" Alfred went quiet, fiddling with his clothes.

"Hey lemme ask you somethin'" Alfred said suddenly, Arthur turning on his street, "wou..would you take someone like me?"

"I don't know you that well" Arthur shrugged, "looks alone sure, but I don't know you at all to say yes or no"

"Not even for a one night stand?"

"I don't know Alfred" Arthur smiled, "I have to think about it…this one?" he asked, stopping at a house. Alfred nodded, not making any action to get out.

"What?"

"I'm letting you think about it" Arthur couldn't help laughing, placing the car in park.

"I didn't know you meant now" he chuckled, "I don't think so mate, look your parents are here" Alfred turned his gaze to his house, frowning when he did see clues that they were.

"Can I call you then for a response?" he asked, Arthur nodding.

"Sure mate, come on, let's get you inside" he turned the car off and got out, walking to Alfred's door and opening it. Alfred whined as Arthur got him out, leaning against him as Arthur dragged him to the front door. Arthur made to knock, Alfred grabbing his arm and shaking his head.

"I gots the key" he dug into his pants pocket and pulled it out, Arthur taking it and unlocking the door.

"They won't mind?" Arthur asked, opening the door and realizing Alfred would not make it to his room.

"They'll mind if we bother them" Alfred grinned, "they like watching movies every Saturday night. Arthur nodded, dragging Alfred into the house.

"I'm home" Alfred sang, Arthur hearing the sounds of an action movie, "I'm drunk! Arthur's helping me to my room!" there was no response, so Arthur carefully started forward. Alfred directed him to the room, which was actually up some stairs and in the farthest part of the house to where his parent's were. Arthur dumped him on his bed, Alfred giggling like the drunk he was.

"goodnight Alfred" Arthur sighed, finding a piece of paper and neatly writing his name and phone number, "left you my number, if you remember what you said tonight" Alfred whined, getting up and grabbing Arthur before he could escape. He didn't say anything, just yanked him onto his lap.

"Let go Alfred" Arthur hissed, being extra quiet, "no, I'm not staying" Alfred pouted.

"Can I get a kiss?" Alfred asked, "I'm not letting go 'til I get a kiss" Arthur sighed, glancing at the door nervously. He cupped Alfred's face, kissing him quickly. Alfred saw the motion, grabbing Arthur's neck and holding him still as he deepened the kiss. Arthur made a sound, gasping as Alfred forced his way in. he tried pushing away, his mind growing foggy. He moaned quietly into the kiss, fighting with Alfred's tongue until they had to pull away for air. He shook his head, shoving Alfred away. Alfred watched him leave, crawling backwards until he was on the bed completely. He got under the covers, passing out.

* * *

**Review please, I'll see if posting new chapter if people like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA  
****to all here's chapter 2- In this on there will be e-mail and IMing format, so I apologize to those who don't like it  
****hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

Alfred woke the next day groaning and burying himself deeper into his bed. His head felt like his brain was bouncing all around, and really, he felt like he would puke at any second. He carefully got out of bed, holding his head as he wobbled to his private shower. He made it to the toilet, not having time to think about it before the beer and anything else in his stomach claimed freedom. Alfred retched and puked it all, gasping and groaning when it stopped. He stayed there hugging the toilet until he was sure he was done, getting up and heading towards the shower.  
He showered quickly and quietly, drying off with his towel and wrapping it around his waist and brushing his teeth. He walked out refreshed, still hung over but able to survive. He put in boxers and his casual clothes, a hoodie and jeans. He made to leave the room when he turned to his desk, noticing a paper he knew didn't belong there. He picked it up, reading the neat but slightly cursive letters

Arthur Kirkland- (509) 503-5632

He stared at it, slowly remembering his make out session with the unknown man. His face exploded in deep red, covering his mouth. He kept staring at those numbers, a part of him urging him to call. He bit his lip, staring at the clock. It was three in the afternoon, a Sunday. His parents were either off in church or doing groceries. He was completely alone at home. He grabbed his pants from yesterday, grabbing his cell phone and dialing the phone number Arthur left and clicking the call button before he questioned himself. He listened to the ringing, a part of him hoping he wouldn't answer, another wiggling in his mind eagerly to hear his voice.

"Arthur Kirkland" Alfred heard through his phone, then a pause to show it wasn't a voicemail.

"Uh….yeah…hey it's me….Alfred" he said lamely, listening to the silence that responded from the other line.

"Oh….'ello lad. What do you need?"

"Well…I don't know really…..I just…saw that you left your number…"

"Do you remember last night?" Alfred blushed, clearing his throat.

"Yeah" he mumbled, "about that….you know that was all drunken talk and action right?"

"I had a feeling sure" Arthur answered, Alfred hearing someone in the background, "On my way!- look Alfred I'm working right now, could you maybe call later?"

"What time do you get out?" Alfred asked.

"Late…..damn…I'm really busy today lad…um….unless you want to talk face to face…." Alfred clamped up. Did he want to talk about everything he said last night with Arthur? Sure, he had some explaining to do, but his heart crashed against his ribs at the thought of meeting the man. He could talk to him another day.

"I'll just call tomorrow or something after school" he finally said, "what time can I call you?'

"oh….after your done with school is fine…goodbye Alfred" he hung up, Alfred staring at his phone for a good ten minutes before putting it away to charge. He spent the rest of the day playing video games, hearing his parent's come home.

"How was the party last night?" his father asked him when he barged into his room, not even saying hello first.

"Hey dad" Alfred said, "fine, had a bit too much to drink"

"Who's Arthur?" Alfred pressed pause on the game, hiding any signs of fear.

"A guy I met at the party. He's one of benny's friends, we talked and he gave me a ride when he saw me drunk. Relax dad" He watched his father stand there silently, seeming fine with that response.

"You still talk with that boy?"

"Mattie says he's doing well" Alfred said. His father never called Mathew anything but 'that boy', and really the only thing Mathew did tell Alfred is that he's met this Korean guy in school. They're happy, and have been dating for three months now. His father grunted, leaving the room to balance his checkbook. Alfred continued playing, checking his mail around seven. Mathew always sent him an e-mail around that time, he would be done with his weekend job and now wanted to chat with his brother.

To: Alfred  
Subject: how's Sunday?  
Time: 6:59 p.m.  
Hey little bro, the bakery I work at has these yummy snacks, wish I could send you some. How's the job hunt? Still keeping the grades up to please the parents?

To: Mathew  
Subject: snacks?  
Time: 7:01 p.m.  
Maybe I can visit this summer or something; I can enjoy all the Canadian delights and meet your girlfriend. How's the 'ship going anyways? How far have you gone? Jobs here suck; they want me fully experienced in everything! Average grades man, parents love trying to convince me to go to college.

To: Alfred  
subject: good luck  
time: 7:05 p.m.  
think they'll let you come? Im and I are doing fine. She's really sweet and loves games more than you. It's none of your business to know how far we've gone, but if you must know we plan on moving in together after we finish school. Keep trying Al, and think, July 4th and they can't boss you around anymore

Alfred smiled softly, liking their hidden chat. He knew Im- or Yong as Mathew often called her was actually a guy. It started when Mattie first started dating the Korean. They both didn't want their parents to ban any form of communication between them just because Mathew was still proudly gay, so they called Yong a she. He was glad his brother was happy over there, and he hoped when he was out of the house he would manage to buy tickets to visit; maybe Mathew and Yong could even visit him.

"Alfred! Dinner!" he heard his mother call, Alfred jumping.

To: Mathew  
Subject: awesome  
Time: 7:08  
I'll find a way to visit Matt, it's a promise. Talk later bro, dinner is calling and I'm starving.

He sent it and ran out the room, skidding to a stop in front of the dinner table. His mom was placing plates of Chinese take-out, a Sunday tradition for them. You worship god in the morning, and at night you worship Chinese take-out. Alfred sat quickly and waited impatiently, grabbing his parent's hand when they did the nightly blessing. He devoured his food quickly, wanting to talk to Mathew.

"So Alfred" his mother said, Alfred mentally groaning, "Did you enjoy yourself yesterday"

"Yeah" Alfred said when he swallowed, "I just watched though, so it was cool"

"Were there any girls that caught your eye?" Alfred paused, trying to come up with something. His mother was always trying to see if he had a girlfriend, she was afraid that he would turn out like Mattie. The only person that caught his eye was Arthur, and he couldn't say that.

"Nah" he finally said, "all the girls there were already taken, so it's not like I could look. Unless I wanted to get beat up" His mother ended the conversation there, Alfred glad.

"This new friend of yours, Arthur, what's he do?" his father asked, Alfred making to leave.

"Oh…uh…well he's an adult so….I know he has two jobs" _keep stripping out it_ he ordered himself.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he works at a café and a bookstore" he remembered, hardly but glad he did. His father looked impressed.

"Really which bookstore?"

"Don't know, he didn't say"

"Well the next time, ask. Maybe I can see their selection" Alfred nodded, forgetting that his father was a bookworm; Mattie had inherited that from him. He excused himself before he was asked anymore questions, closing his door to show he wanted privacy and went back to chatting.

To: Alfred  
Subject: have fun  
Time: 7:11 p.m.  
Have fun with Chinese take-out, want to know about your love life when you get back.

Alfred rolled his eyes.

To: Mathew  
Subject: yes mom  
Time: 7:37 p.m.  
mom asked me if I've seen any good girls lately, so thanks for sounding like her. If you want to know, my love life is non-existent.

To: Alfred  
Subject: don't compare me to mom  
Time: 7:37 p.m.  
Didn't mean to, never meant to sound like them. There has to be a girl or guy you like Al.

Alfred bit his lip, wanting to tell Mathew. He switched to another form of chatting, a private way he and Mathew could talk without the fear of the parent's snooping. He responded to the e-mail with "nothing (*x*)", a small code they made to show that he wanted Mathew on the other chat. In a matter of seconds he saw Mathew's screen name, clicking it to pop up the chat screen.

Mattie- well?

Al- yesterday, I went to this party of Benny's, kissed a guy

Mattie- did you like it? Who is it?

Al- I was drunk man, I don't know if I liked it, but I can't stop thinking about him. Names Arthur Kirkland

Mattie- Think he's the man for you?

Al- don't know, hope so. God matt I wish you were here to help me

Mattie- I'm here now, do they know?

Al- no. he helped me to my room and we made-out a bit there, they didn't see. Mattie what should I do?

Mattie- Meet him again, see if you really like him. But keep it away from them, keep him a secret

Alfred couldn't really do that, they knew about Arthur already, well sort of.

Al- they already know his name, questioned me about him, they don't know he's gay though

Mattie- at least he's open, would have been worse if he was straight. Look Al, just do your best. Keep it hidden until you get out; see if you can date him.

Al-okay matt, school tomorrow, so bed. Night bro, better not stay up too long with Yong

Mattie- fuck you Al. night

* * *

**please review They help me update faster**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
if you find any grammer/ spelling errors please tell me and I'll fix it eventually**  
**I hope you enjoy  
EDIT: I fixed some things Lunar Iris pointed out, thanks for your help .w.**

* * *

The next day in school Alfred hardly paid the classes any attention, too busy trying to come up with ways his conversation with Arthur would go. He knew he had explaining to do, and he was still debating whether he should deny that he was gay or not. Then there was the whole make-out thing, and he needed to know what Arthur thought of him. He over worked his brain all day, still not confident or ready. When the final bell rang he dashed out of the school, off to motorcycle and grabbing his phone. He stared at Arthur's phone number, which he put in his contacts so he didn't lose it. He sighed, taking a deep breath to get his nerves back and clicking the call button. He listened to it ringing, heart hammering in his chest. Just before the last ring he heard someone pick the phone up.

"Arthur Kirkland" he heard, slightly out of breath.

"Hey...Arthur…" Alfred mumbled, making sure no one was watching him.

"Oh…hello Alfred, want to chat now?" Arthur asked, "I'm going on break in about twenty minutes. Want to chat somewhere? Or will we talk through phone?"

"Uh…I…I don't know…what would be easier?" Alfred asked, not sure what to do anymore.

"I don't prefer through phone, can you meet me somewhere?"

"Sure"

"It's the café I work weekends in, that's my lunch place" Arthur said, giving him the name and quick instructions on how to get here, "meet there in twenty minutes?"

"yeah, see you there" they hung up, Alfred staring at the phone for another five minutes before putting it away and putting his helmet on. He drove off to the place, a small café called tea time and parked. He looked at his phone clock. He was on time. He walked into the store, the smell of tea and snacks wafting all around. He sat down at a table nearest to the door, tapping his foot. He kept playing with his clothes, glancing around the room at everyone and then outside for any sign of the adult. Some part of him wondered if Arthur wasn't going to show up, that he was just joking with him Arthur entered a minute later, Alfred letting out a sigh of relief. Arthur smiled over at him, going to the cashier and saying his order. When that was done he headed towards Alfred, who just got more nervous. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt that clung to his figure with a lighter blue tie that somehow made him look a bit younger. black dress pants and shoes joining the attire, and Alfred couldn't help but admire how the pants seemed too lose, easy to slip off. He walked with elegance and calmness, sitting opposite of Alfred and waiting quietly.

"You…never wear normal clothes do you?" Alfred asked, not sure how to start the conversation. Arthur looked down at his outfit, a smile lighting up his features.

"I'm working mate, can't dress casual." He responded, crossing his arms, "now about the chat" Alfred fidgeted, glancing at the people around him.

"Can't speak in public? Why didn't you say so on the phone?" Arthur asked, looking a bit bothered, "I'm sorry Alfred this is the only place I could think of, we can't really talk at the book store since it is a silent place and asking you to a park or something felt odd to me"

"I-it's not your fault" Alfred stuttered, "I'm just….god what am I doing?" he covered his face with his hands, trying to find his usual courage, "I'm acting like a fucking girl" Arthur watched him, tapping his finger on the table.

"Are you free later?" Arthur asked him, getting the teen to look at him, "if you're….uncomfortable talking to me in public…I can…you can come by my flat and we can talk there." Alfred stared at him in shock, the idea frightening. To actually go to his house, be completely alone…

"It's either here or there Alfred" Arthur told him, "I can't do any place else. My shift at the bookstore end at six, either you can wait around or go home; I'll call you when I'm home. If you can't talk here, it has to be there" Alfred thought about it, squirming when he saw no escape.

"I….I have to go home and do homework or mom and dad will get suspicious. I….I think I can make an excuse up to go…" he shut his mouth, looking at a waiter walking up to them. He looked old, mid- forties maybe.

"Here you are Arthur" the man said kindly, ruffling the man's blonde hair, "who's this then? Boyfriend?" Arthur laughed, smacking the hand on his head off.

"He's a friend" Arthur chuckled, taking his order. The man grinned, nodding at Alfred before walking away. Arthur opened his brown paper bag, pulling out a to-go cup and a muffin. Alfred watching him blow into the small hole to cool the liquid, sipping a bit.

"What is that?" he asked casually, glancing at the muffin for a second.

"Tea, don't suppose you like it though, you don't look like the tea type" Arthur mumbled, taking a bite of the muffin.

"Coffee guy, you drink it without sugar?" Arthur swallowed before he spoke.

"I work here, they know how I like my tea, so I don't bother with adding sugar or cream, they've already done that. Though they can never remember what muffin I like" he frowned at the dessert, "I'm not much into plain"

"Can I have it?" Alfred asked, eyes never leaving the treat. Arthur shrugged, going to hand it to him before pausing. Alfred gave him a confused look, watching as he carefully took off the piece where he bit off of it. He handed Alfred the rest, wrapping that piece in a napkin.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, Arthur smiling.

"Two customers behind me, males, one has a red sweater and military hair cut" Arthur said, Alfred looking over at them, "they were in school with me, they know that I'm gay. They have been staring at me since I got here, I don't want them to act like idiots and make a scene because I gave you a muffin I ate off of" Alfred blinked, confused.

"Why would they make a scene about that?" Alfred asked.

"They hate gays" Arthur said curtly, standing, "this was a nice chat lad, I'll send you a text with my address, have a nice day" with that he left, pausing for a second at the exit to wink at the men before walking out. Alfred watched as the men turned green then red with anger, amazed at them. He finished his muffin and walked out, getting on his bike and driving home to battle math homework.

* * *

**Please review, I'd like to know what you think of this story**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****again, if any of you see any errors please tell me in a review and i'll do my best to fix it.  
hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Alfred sighed, staring at his homework angrily. It didn't help that he paid zero attention to the teacher today, but now Mr. Cooper expected him to do thirty questions he had no clue what it was asking. He stared at all the numbers and letters, wondering if it was in some foreign language. He glanced at his clock, 6:30 p.m. he fidgeted, remembering that Arthur would have been out of work by now. He tried not to get nervous, Arthur probably had to drive far or something, or there could be traffic. He went back his homework, sighing again. He could probably ask dad for help, he was good with numbers. But right now dad was battling his own version of a war with his employers, and would kill him in the cross fire if he asked. His mom wasn't much of a math person. She helped more in the writing portion of education. Mathew could probably help, but he didn't want to bug his brother that was facing higher level courses over in Canada. He decided to give up for now, if Arthur texted for him to go over, it would be a good excuse to go. He was sure the guy was smart. He picked up a book his English teacher assigned the class to read, deciding getting ahead would be better than doing nothing. At 7 he stopped reading, putting the book away and heading to his computer. He didn't bother with the e-mail, going straight to the chat. Like he guessed Mathew was logged on, and he smiled at his brothers' strange habit of sometimes knowing Alfred needed a private chat without asking Alfred.

Mattie: how's school

Al: didn't pay attention all day, is it possible to feel stood up when you weren't even going on a date?

Mattie: maybe, what happened?

Al: Arthur told me he'd text me at 6 so we could go talk at his place, hasn't called or texted.

Mattie: chill bro, he could be in traffic or something.

Al: for an hour?

Mattie: never know, start freaking out tomorrow and he doesn't call, other than that wait

Al: I can't wait

Mattie: then call, no harm in that

Al: I'll look desperate

Mattie: when did you turn into a girl?

Alfred frowned at Matthew's comment, looking over at his phone. He grabbed it, making sure Arthur hadn't called. He didn't so Alfred called. He listened to it ring.

"Arthur" he heard, but it sounded odd, "sorry Alfred, I was meaning to call. I just got home…you still want to come over?"

"Yeah" Alfred said, "you okay? You sound weird"

"Don't worry about it" Arthur said, "I'll send you my address, see you soon then"

"See ya" he hung up, almost instantly getting a text from Arthur with the address. It wasn't far, and he could find his way around easily enough without much help from his phone GPS. He turned to the computer again.

Al: Arthur just called and got address, leaving now bro, talk tomorrow?

Mattie: Sure, have fun with Arthur

He logged off; making sure his computer was off completely before grabbing his stuff. He dumped the math textbook and his notebook in his backpack, adding some other homework he might ask Arthur for help. He grabbed his keys and helmet, closing his door and locking it. It wasn't that he didn't trust his parents, because he did. It was just that he deserved his privacy just like they do too. He flew down the stairs, almost bumping into his dad.

"Where's the rush?" he asked, staring at his son, "you better not be going anywhere, it's almost dinner time.

"My education is more important than food right now dad" Alfred said, trying not to show his eagerness, "I'm going to Arthur's, he said he can help me with homework."

"You're going to man's house you just met Saturday" his father said, looking suspicious.

"If he's a friend of Benny's then he's a friend of mine" Alfred shrugged, "I asked benny, and he asked Arthur, he doesn't mind" his father frowned, but couldn't fight.

"Better not stay long" he said as Alfred reached the door, "you do and you'll be in trouble" Alfred yelled his goodbye, rolling his eyes as he put his helmet on and climbed onto his bike. He loved his parents, but he hated how paranoid they were. He was just going to Arthur's to talk, really. Alfred laughed as he drove off, unable to fool himself. There was going to be talking sure, but he was also sure he wouldn't mind other stuff.

Alfred reached Arthur's apartment at seven forty five, parking in the visitor's area and going to find the place. It was on the first floor, and he easily found the '106' number on the tan door. He knocked a few times, hearing a call of hang on. He waited, hearing the click of someone unlocking the door and then the door actually opening a bit. He saw green eyes stare at him from the bit of entry, closing it one more time to get the final lock. Arthur opened the door and gestured to come in, Alfred smiling shyly before passing him. The place was pretty normal, small homey living room next to a small unused kitchen. He saw a door that led to the bedroom, and he quickly turned away from it.

"What's with the backpack?" Arthur asked, again Alfred finding something odd with his voice.

"School work" Alfred said, "I needed an excuse to come here, having you help me with math seemed pretty convincing" he looked at Arthur more closely, "you all right? You sound weird"

"Must be catching a cold" Arthur said dismissively, "don't worry about it. So, math?"

"I remembered you saying something about you being in honors classes" Alfred shrugged, sitting on the couch when Arthur gestured towards it.

"Want something to eat or drink?" Arthur asked.

"What do you have?"

"Not much, tea, soda, pastries from the café" Alfred said a soda and pastries, Arthur coming back with two cans and a plate full of treats. Once the plate was placed on the coffee table Arthur sat next to Alfred, handing him his soda and keeping the other for himself.

"So…do you want me to ask questions or….math" Alfred smiled at Arthur's teasing, pulling out his homework.

"I can multi task" he said, "my fault for not understanding this stuff though, wasn't paying attention." Arthur gently took the notebook and pencil, staring at the math problem that Alfred could not defeat. He smiled, scribbling out the steps and answers. He handed it back to Alfred, watching him look it over and blink in understanding.

"Nerd" he mumbled, going to do the other problems. Arthur laughed, Alfred catching the small intake of breath he tried to cover. He stared at him for a second, going back to the problems.

"What is it you want to talk about then lad" Arthur said casually. Alfred munched on a muffin, scribbling the solutions for the problems.

"what happened….Saturday"

"What about it? You were drunk, kissed me-"

"I remember a lot more than simple kissing" Alfred said, blushing slightly, "and I asked…some questions"

"all right we snogged" Arthur shrugged, "and yes you asked in my opinion if you'd be a good partner, but really Alfred I don't see what's making you so flustered" Alfred tapped the tip of his pencil on the paper, biting his lower lip.

"This has never happened okay? I'm nervous" Arthur watched him, jumping when he heard a British band ringtone play.

"Excuse me lad" he mumbled, "job calling" Alfred nodded curtly, forcing himself to work on the problems while Arthur grabbed his phone on the kitchen counter.

"Arthur Kirkland" he heard Arthur say, "not tonight, I'm busy…I don't care if he called sick, get Feli or Lovi to star today….my personal life doesn't concern you" he hung up, smiling at Alfred.

"Stripper job?" Alfred asked, watching as Arthur sat back down and grabbed a scone.

"Don't worry about it" the Brit mumbled, "finish the homework" Alfred obeyed, watching Arthur eat at side glances.

"Tell me Alfred" Arthur said, "How experienced are you?" Alfred snapped the lead of his pencil, face turning bright red.

"E-experienced?" he stuttered, "l-l-like….with what?" Arthur shrugged, drinking his drink casually.

"I know you are good with kissing" Arthur said, smiling at Alfred's flustered face, "what else?"

"T-t-that "Alfred stuttered, dropping his pencil, "w-what does it have to do-"Arthur laughed, placing a gentle hand on Alfred's shoulders.

"I love joking with virgins" he chuckled, gasping when Alfred tackled him and pushed him into the couch.

"Joking huh?" Alfred growled, "Who says I'm a virgin huh?" Arthur smirked, hand pressing against Alfred's chest. He felt Alfred's breath hitch, sliding the hand up and down.

"First," Arthur breathed, "doing this would not cause such a reaction" his eyes danced, "the little virgin is nervous I see" Alfred blushed, unable to move off of Arthur as the man continued touching his chest.

"You have a nice build" Arthur noted, "perfect for a football player, women would be killing each other to have you"

"They've tried" Alfred breathed, shivering, "they never get passed kissing though, can't go that far"

"Really" Arthur said, "you sure are acting cute" he tugged up Alfred's shirt a bit, "what will you do if I kiss your neck?" Alfred shrugged, heart hammering against his ribs. Arthur leaned up, pressing his lips against Alfred's Adams apple. Alfred let out a sigh, closing his eyes as Arthur kissed his neck gently.

"Get off lad" Arthur whispered into his ear. Alfred nodded slowly, removing himself reluctantly.

"I'm sorry Alfred" Arthur said as he sat up, "you're handsome, and I would love to know more about you. But I can't….knowing your family's way of thinking"

Alfred nodded again, feeling a bit hurt. He bit his lip, holding back his desires.

"Well…" Alfred said, staring at the couch, "I uh….need tutoring…my grades are average, but dad wants high final grades" Arthur smiled, white teeth showing.

"Really?" he asked, "and you want…me to be your tutor?"

"Sure" Alfred shrugged, "you're smart, I could pay you-"

"Money is out of the picture in this" Arthur said, "You can pay me in other ways…" Alfred blushed, unable to hide his grin.

"I'll accept your offer" Arthur said, "finish that homework, if you get them right I'll reward you" nothing else in the world could encourage Alfred to do math homework faster than he was doing it now. Arthur smiled and watched him, humming a tune and finishing his drink. In minutes Alfred handed him his homework, Arthur checking his work.

"Nice job" Arthur praised, "a few mistakes, but good" he smirked, "come here, you deserve a reward" Alfred obeyed, growing nervous as Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck. Arthur chuckled, kissing his neck gently before kissing Alfred's lips. Without another second Alfred melted, pulling Arthur close and kissing back with hunger. Arthur allowed it, still in control and letting Alfred release his hormonal need.

"slow Alfred' Arthur sighed when they pulled for air, "slow" Alfred didn't want to, but couldn't fight with this man. They kissed again, tongues dancing and hands roaming. After a few more heated kisses Arthur gently pulled away, Alfred whining and trying to pull him back.

"Just how far do you want to go?" Arthur asked him, stopping Alfred's hands from unbuttoning his shirt.

"Don't know" Alfred said, "all the way?"

"I don't shag on the first date" Arthur said, "stop Alfred" Alfred obeyed, utterly hurt.

"Can we kiss again?" he asked, "please?"

"So that hard on can get worse?" Arthur laughed, "No Alfred, you need to relax" Alfred blushed at that, aware that he was at the moment rubbing against Arthur's leg. He climbed off slowly, fighting his urge to argue with Arthur.

"You're really cute you know that?" Arthur said to him, "Such a childish pout you have"

"I'm not cute" Alfred grumbled, "Guys aren't cute"

"Sure lad, keep telling yourself that" Arthur glanced over at his wall clock, "what time do you have to be home?"

"before tomorrow" Alfred said, finding that it was almost nine, "I have school, so I should probably go soon" even when he said it he didn't want to leave, to go back to his house and go back to living a lie.

"I work all day tomorrow" Arthur told him, "maybe we can make a tutoring schedule and see if your parents agree" Alfred grinned, seeing a sort of hungry look in Arthur's eyes.

"You sure I'll be learning anything?" he asked, "I kind of like this reward thing you have"

"You'll be learning a lot of things" Arthur assured, "and I suggest you go home now before I start a new lesson" that didn't make Alfred want to leave, face red and smiling like an idiot.

"I'm done with math" Alfred shrugged, "what else do you have to teach me?" Arthur narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Go home Alfred" he said, standing and walking to his room, "we may want it, but it's not the time yet"

"We? So I'm not the only one?" Alfred asked, ignoring Arthur's orders and following him, "what's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to mess anything up" Arthur told him, "with this, with your family, not tonight"

"And what is 'this'?" Alfred asked, stopping when Arthur turned and pushed him towards the door gently.

"I don't know" Arthur said, "I don't want your parents hating me when I've never met them, go on home"

"One more kiss?" Alfred pleaded, "One more and I'll go home like a good boy" Arthur chuckled at him, pulling him down into a slow kiss. Alfred sighed happily, whining when the kiss ended. He reluctantly packed his math away and carried his bag towards the exit, Arthur following him. They stopped when they reached the door, Alfred turning and stealing himself another kiss.

"Prat" Arthur growled when he pulled away, Alfred laughing and leaving his apartment.

* * *

**please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
again, if you find any errors please tell me and I'll fix it as soon and as best as i can.  
hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Good evening"

Alfred smiled at Arthur, who was dressed very casually for an interview with his terrifying parents. He gave him a hidden once over, admiring the worn out jeans and button up shirt.

"What happened to formal?" Alfred asked him, "Mom and dad are setting up the table"

"I told you, that's for work" Arthur smiled, entering the house when Alfred stepped away. Alfred tried to hide his eagerness, wanting to give him a kiss but afraid they'll be caught.

"What do your parents know about me?" Arthur whispered, stealthily grabbing his hand and squeezing it before letting it go like nothing happened.

"You have two jobs, the café and bookstore, and you're smart. If you tell them that you're open or about your part-time job they'll forbid me to see you" Alfred said, glancing at the dining room, "I'm sorry Arthur"

"It's fine" Arthur assured, "I'll play along, relax Alfred" Alfred took a deep breath, walking with him to the dining table. His parents were placing dinner for the night, pizza since both got home an hour ago.

"Arthur, mom and dad" Alfred introduced, "dinner is pizza, a real fancy meal isn't it"

"Simple is usually better" Arthur chuckled, nodding at the parents, "good evening"

"Sorry, we've been busy with work" Alfred's father said, shaking Arthur's hand, "good to finally meet you"

"Same to you sir" Arthur said casually, "and you madam" Alfred's mother giggled, going to shake his hand and blushing when he kissed her knuckle.

"A charmer" she said, "Better not, my husband can get quite jealous"

"I promise I mean no harm" Arthur smiled, "my family was one to teach me manners like this"

"Where are you from?" Mr. Jones asked, "From the accent I can tell England, but where?"

"Just a small town near London" Arthur said, "my family owned a big house on account to the big family"

"Have any siblings?"

"More than I can count. When I left home I had five younger brothers, I don't know if mum had any more" Alfred and his parents stared at him in shock.

"Is your family planning on raising an army?" Alfred asked, Arthur laughing.

"They just never know when to stop"

Alfred shook his head in disbelief.

"And I thought having one brother was a pain" he mumbled, flinching at what he said.

"Yes…well that boy's brought enough trouble to this household" Mr. Jones growled, "let's get on with dinner"

Arthur stared at them, understanding why Alfred told him not to mention that he was gay. He could feel the hostility both adults gave off to the idea of a son being gay, and he understood why Alfred was so afraid of coming out.

"Tell us Arthur, how are you surviving here in America?" Mrs. Jones said, smiling at him.

"It took some getting used to" Arthur said, sitting next to Alfred and waiting for them to start picking their slice, "the names of some things and all that, but I can call it home"

"How long have you lived here?"

"Around seven years, I studied in America for two years before I decided to stay and leave my family at home"

"You still talk to them?" Mr. Jones asked, Arthur frowning at the question.

"No…not really" he mumbled, "I had a…fall out with them five years ago, we don't keep in touch" He looked away, ending the conversation. The jones nodded, eating silently.

"Arthur" Mr. Jones said, "I appreciate you agreeing to tutor my son, but I'd like to know a bit more about you before I let him go to your home again."

"I promise you I'm clean" Arthur smiled, "I've never been in trouble with the law, I don't do drugs or drink that often. "

Alfred's dad started the questioning, Arthur answering every single one while Alfred and Mrs. Jones ate their fill of pizza. Arthur didn't touch his slice until the questions ended, looking a bit out of placed eating with his hands. Alfred always pictured him the knife and fork pizza eater like he heard some people ate like over there in England. Arthur ate three slices, leaving the crusts.

"Are you going to eat that?" Alfred asked, staring at the crusts.

"Alfred" his mom said.

"What? I don't want to waste food"

"But asking-"

"I don't mind" Arthur interjected, smiling at Alfred, "go ahead" Alfred grinned, taking the crusts. His parents stayed silent, seeing nothing wrong.

"So, will this tutoring be here or at your home?" Alfred's mom asked, Alfred munching happily in the crusts.

"I would prefer it at my house, driving all the way here is a bit costly to do several times a week" Arthur said, "but if you feel uncomfortable with it we can say both. Some days at my flat and some days here"

"I would prefer that" Mr. Jones said, "no offense to you, but that's just my preference" Arthur nodded, glancing over at Alfred to see if that was okay. Alfred gave a small shrug, trying to look bored. Arthur and Alfred's parents started making a schedule, Arthur telling them his work hours and lying that he would prefer some relax time when his secret stripper job was. The three agreed with what they created, Arthur asking if Alfred was okay with that.

"Yeah" Alfred smiled, "no problem there" so after some more casual chatting Alfred excused himself to show Arthur his house.

"He should know where my room is" Alfred said, "and everywhere else"

"His tutoring won't be in your room Alfred" his dad grunted, looking angry, "you know that's not allowed in this house-"

"Stop being so paranoid" Alfred grumbled, "we're not going to do anything, just study" his father didn't look convinced.

"That's what that boy said-"

"And now Mattie's off in Canada" Alfred snapped, "would you just chill out? Have some faith in your son"

Arthur watched the beginning of a fight wearily, ready to interrupt and find a fair suggestion. Mr. Jones glared at his son, looking away. He stood and grumbled that he was going to be in his office. Arthur made to help Alfred's mom to clean up after dinner, but the woman simply shook her head and shooed them away. Alfred silently lead Arthur upstairs, Arthur making sure they were alone before he wrapped his arms around the bigger man gently.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, letting Alfred lead them to his room.

"My dad okay?" Alfred huffed, "he's been like that since Mattie came out, he doesn't let any of my friends hang out in my room anymore, and we always have to be where he can see us."

Arthur didn't say anything, just patted his back. He let Alfred go to look around the room. It was very boyish, football uniform thrown in a corner, a pile of clothes in the other, several comic books and stuff piled in random places.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Alfred asked, "I mean, my dad"

"It'll be fine" Arthur assured, "we'll be careful around them, whatever your brother did must have been bad" Alfred snorted, closing his bedroom door and plopping down on the bed.

"Mattie did nothing wrong in my opinion." He started, "he had this friend- or I guess secret boyfriend- named Juan. I didn't really like the guy, but hey I was nice enough because Mattie liked him. Anyways, they would come home and go up to his room, perfectly normal and saying they were going to be studying or playing video games. I guess they did do that, and I guess other stuff"  
He stared up at the ceiling, "one day mom went up carrying some snacks, she always knocked before, but that day she forgot or something. She found them making out on his bed. That day was hell" he sighed as he sat up, "so now I face their paranoia, I don't blame Mattie though, he knew being open in our family was wrong"

Arthur sat on the edge of the bed next to him, thinking.

"If your parents are that worried, then we can just pretend to be normal straight men studying here. I'm not going to judge you, we can do whatever at my flat" Alfred smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Alfred! Open that door" they jerked away from each other, Alfred going to open the door like his furious father's voice ordered him to. His father was stomping up the stairs, ready to snap at his son. He entered the room, finding Arthur sitting innocently on the computer desk chair looking over some homework Alfred had left out. Alfred was sitting on the bed, as far away from the man as he was physically able to.

"Jesus, what dad?" Alfred said angrily, yet still innocent. His dad scanned the room, like he was trying to find anything that said that something was going on.

"Alfred you really suck at math" Arthur said casually. He looked up at Mr. Jones, tilting his head curiously, "something wrong?"

"No…" Mr. Jones mumbled, turning to Alfred, "this door stays open you hear?"

"Sure dad" Alfred watched him leave, letting out a sigh of relief as he heard him go back downstairs. Arthur shook his head, feeling Alfred scoot closer to him until he was in perfect innocent yet intimate position behind Arthur.

"Thank god" Alfred mumbled, "nice cover"

"Guess we'll have no privacy" Arthur chuckled, "what cover? You really do suck at math" Alfred shoved him.

"Dick"

"My favorite" Arthur grinned, laughing at the deep blush erupting from Alfred's cheek.

* * *

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own hetalia  
I'm trying my best in finding any errors, if you see any please tell me and I'll fix it if i can  
hope you enjoy**

* * *

"I don't get this!" Alfred whined, throwing his math textbook on Arthur's coffee table, just barely missing their sodas, "what the hell is the point of knowing this fucking equation for a circle!"

"Don't curse at the book it isn't its fault." Arthur answered casually, eyes never leaving the book he had in his hands. Alfred pouted, looking over at his tutor. It was a Monday, and every week Mondays and Fridays their tutoring sessions were at his apartment. Arthur was helping him in all the subjects, helping him understand the assignment. Even though Alfred was doing math right now Arthur was reading his assignment for English. He had to read that book by the end of the month, and Arthur thought I'd be nice for him to read it before the American so he knew what was going on. He had only gotten it last Friday and now he was almost at the end.

"Maybe if you get your nose out of the book and HELP me I wouldn't hate it." Alfred said, taking the book and plopping it on the coffee table with the math. Arthur looked at him, a trace of humor and annoyance mixed together.

"What's really getting you so angry?" the older man asked, taking the math book, "I know this isn't your best subject, but you've never snapped like this."

Alfred looked away, glaring at Arthur's wooden floor. He felt the couch sink to Arthur scooting closer, then the man's fingers wrapping around his chin to turn his head. A month ago, Alfred would have flinched away and blushed. Now, after spending a month with Arthur, earning several kisses and other forms of affection he had gotten used to it. Some things still made him shy and jumpy, but this he could handle.

"Come on git," Arthur breathed, tugging him into an innocent embrace, "what's wrong?" Alfred shook his head, moving them around so Arthur was on his lap. Arthur continued trying to make him feel better, running his fingers through Alfred's gold locks and placing soft kisses all over Alfred's face. Alfred sighed, hugging Arthur and purring.

"Mattie was going to visit for a few days," he admitted silently, "we were planning on hanging out and just catching up….but dad found out about it and told me that I wasn't allowed to see him." His hold on Arthur tightened, "I mean, what the hell is wrong with me hanging out with my brother? It's not like he's going to hit on me. We're brothers! And he has a boyfriend."

Arthur calmed him down with a kiss, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said, "for your silly parents. I know you want nothing more than catch up with that lad, but was that rule you two keep telling each other? 'just count down until the fourth'." he ran his fingers up and down Alfred's chest, "I'm sure your brother is just as upset, and maybe, you being such a sneak, will figure out a way."

Alfred smiled at that, kissing Arthur's neck.

"You always know what to say Artie." Alfred sighed, "can we ignore school and go straight to your private lesson?" Arthur chuckled, pinching Alfred's cheek.

"No," he said simply, "schoolwork, then lesson. Don't be a cheeky bastard." he got off Alfred, nudging the math book and smirking, "the faster you do this the longer the lesson." Alfred picked up the book that held his enemy subject, glaring down at the stupid equation. Arthur sat neck to him, pencil in hand and showing him slowly what to do.

"Some equations have no point to you lad, but to others it can be life or death." He told the teenager, "go on then, you only have a few more problems left. I'm going to shower." he gave Alfred a peck on the cheek, walking off.

Alfred sat there dumbstruck. Arthur had never left him to shower before. He had gone to use the bathroom or to get stuff from the kitchen, but shower was something new. Alfred forced himself to work the math, hearing the shower run. He tried to keep his mind from wandering, humming some tune as he worked the last ten problems. When he was done Arthur had turned the shower off, probably drying off. Alfred felt awkward just sitting there, getting up and heading into Arthur's bedroom. He had never entered the room, mostly because he was afraid of what his out of control hormones might try to do. He saw a cozy king sized bed, a small black paint wood night stand holding a small lamp and alarm clock. The old fashion kind of clock, the ones with the two bells on the top side and the hammer between them. Inside was the union jack, the hands ticking on. On the left wall was a bookshelf filling the entire wall, books crowding the wooden thing. On the other wall were two doors, one heading to the bathroom and the other to a closet that looked to also be joined to the bathroom. The closet was small, holding Arthur's everyday clothes. Alfred turned to the wall the living room door was attached to, finding a cabinet for socks, underwear and other comfy clothes. He took another step in, jumping in the air when Arthur opened his bathroom door. Alfred turned to look at him, face erupting in a deep blush. Arthur was staring at him, wearing nothing but union jack boxers.

Alfred had felt Arthur's body before in their make out sessions, so he had an idea that Arthur was built even though with clothes he looked lean. But he had never actually seen the man shirtless, and now he knew why the girls at the party were drooling over him. Arthur wasn't all muscle like Alfred was, but his body showed that he did enough weights and workout to be considered muscular to a certain degree. Alfred could see the small trace lines of a six pack, seeming to want to hide from the world. Alfred's heartbeat quickened as his eyes absorbed the view, noticing a tattoo on Arthur's left hip- almost hiding under the boxers. Alfred could tell it was a bird, a small thing with its wings extended in flight. Alfred knew Arthur was staring at him, and he held his breath as the man walked over to him.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked gently, "something wrong lad?" Alfred couldn't answer him, couldn't even breath. He moved a trembling hand, gently touching Arthur's stomach.

Arthur stared at the hand, shivering as Alfred felt his hidden abs. He wasn't all that proud of them like most guys were, because he never really liked being built muscular like them. He liked being lean, but he liked his partners muscular. His thoughts wondered to that general topic, making a small questioning sound when Alfred's hand traveled to his hip, tracing the bird. He didn't mind it, in fact he sighed because it felt nice.

Alfred caressed the skin ink, innocently tugging the waistband of Arthur's boxers to see it completely. He didn't know small bird breeds all that well; he was mostly interested in eagles and hawks.

"What is it?" Alfred asked, poking the tattoo, "the type of bird I mean" Arthur grabbing Alfred's hand, kissing it gently.

"A robin," He answered, "got it when I was eighteen, I've always liked robins." Alfred nodded, snapping back into reality as a question shot up into his head.

"Why are you just wearing boxers?"

Arthur looked at him, smiling sadly.

"Got a call when I got out of the shower," he said, "they need me to star tonight, the others were too busy and I couldn't get out of it." he leaned over and planted a kiss on Alfred's cheek, "I need to get dressed for the show, do you mind going out of my room so I can change?"

Alfred stayed rooted to the spot, mind running a million miles a minute. Arthur had told him that sometimes his stripper job would call because a dancer bailed and they needed a replacement, but he had never thought that Arthur had his outfits in his apartment.

"What do I get out of this?" Alfred asked, holding Arthur by the hips, "this means our lesson is canceled right? What do I get in return of you bailing on me?" Arthur chuckled, kissing Alfred's Adam apple.

"If you let get dressed, I'll have time for a small kissing session." he breathed, "maybe I'll even give you a quick show."

Alfred's breath hitched, blushing and trying to see if Arthur was joking. Arthur smirked at him, but held no foul play or lie on his face. Alfred nodded quickly, racing out of the room. He heard Arthur laugh and call him cute, but he was too busy packing up his stuff and sitting down eagerly to care. He tapped his foot and stared at the closed door, wondering what Arthur would be coming out in.

He personally had never gone to a strip club, especially not a man show. He had a friend last year that had a stripper for his eighteenth party, but that was a chick and Alfred didn't go. He didn't want to be the only guy without a boner or drooling after what he guessed would be a hot lady. The guys had told him that the lady was dressed as a slutty nurse, every straight man's dream. But he couldn't picture Arthur wearing anything that would be classified as slutty. He had seen that Arthur was fashionable, so wearing something along the lines of a simple guy thongs sounded wrong to Alfred. His mind kept trying to picture Arthur in stripper outfits, some hitting home below the belt and others dismissed. He snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened, mouth hanging open slightly when Arthur emerged.

A cop.

Arthur was dressed as a fucking cop. Arthur smiled at him, noting Alfred's shocked expression. Alfred's eyes trailing all over his costume. Arthur was wearing a cap, dark blue with a police badge in the front center, a checkerboard print on the bottom where the top of the cap met with the duck bill like portion of it. His uniform was very simple. A white button up shirt under a dark blue police uniform. The word "police" was in white block letters on his biceps, more checkerboards outlining the top opening of the uniforms chest pockets. He could see a black tie between the two shirts, making the outfit look formal yet still seductive. Alfred couldn't help wonder what Arthur could do with that tie.

His eyes traveled south, noticing Arthur's belt. It was loose over the shirt and pants- dark blue like the shirt and a bit loose for easy stripping. The belt seemed to have two pieces, one front with black studs along the leather and a skull for the belt buckle. The other piece, another line of leather that seemed to just slip away from the first looked to have studs too, but that was just the design. On the belt Arthur had a pair of cuffs and beating stick- props probably for his show. Alfred glanced down quickly to find shiny black police uniform ankle boots. Arthur was looking at him expectantly, waiting to hear his opinion on the outfit.

"Wouldn't all that be a pain to take off?" Alfred blurted out, not sure why that stupid thought flew out. Arthur didn't seem offended, he actually grinned.

"To an amateur or a watcher," Arthur said, going over to him and plopping on Alfred's lap, "but for me, it's entertaining. I've learned how to make men and women squirm eagerly to see me strip out of all this, and I never displease. "

"Y-yeah?" Alfred asked nervously, "and uh….how far do you usually….?"

"Depends," Arthur shrugged, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and kissing the skin, "it depends on how much they want to see. For group shows, I usually stop at the underwear, leave the belt and cap. But for the special payers- and you of course if you'd like one day- the underwear comes off"

"What if the group wants to see you and all your glory?" Alfred asked, pushing Arthur away a bit so he could kiss and taste Arthur's neck. He could smell Arthur's special cologne, the one he wore at benny's party.

"Don't leave a mark lad." Arthur scold gently, "when that happens….I usually have them pay me a little more for that." Alfred resisted the urge to sink his teeth into Arthur's soft flesh, slowly licking at a sensitive spot he had found a week ago. Arthur shivered, making a small noise in his throat.

"And…" Alfred hummed, "what do I have to pay….?"

Arthur brought their lips together, sucking on Alfred's bottom lip.

"Well…since you are my…student" Arthur pondered, "and secretly something else…how about nothing?"

"A free show?" Alfred asked, pulling away before he got too eager, "seriously?"

Arthur nodded, crashing their lips again. Alfred fought with Arthur's tongue; a hand trailing against Arthur's uniform, trying to find any open skin or hold to sneak inside. Arthur smacked those hands away, smirking at Alfred's pout.

"No show today," he breathed, "how about we make a deal"

"I'm listening"

"You dance with me, real dancing, and I'll give you a lap dance and maybe…" he trailed his fingers up Alfred's chest, "another present"

Alfred shivered and gave a moan, crashing their lips together again. Arthur fought with his tongue, moaning into his mouth as the kiss grew hungrier than the last ones.

"Deal" Alfred gasped out when they pulled away for air, "when?"

"How about after finals?" Arthur asked.

"That's too far away" Alfred whined, "I'll go crazy before that happens"

"That's the only time I can see it possible" Arthur said, "after you finish high school we won't have an excuse to see each other"

"I can always make up an excuse" Alfred snorted, "like…we've become such good friends…you've been kind enough to let me live with you while I get a stable lifestyle. I don't want to live under their roof forever" Arthur grinned at that, kissing Alfred again.

"A lovely idea" Arthur sighed, "how about we leave that thought alone and switch to some snogging before I really have to leave?"

Alfred nodded, pulling Arthur closer and tilting his head to kiss Arthur deeper. They fought in each other's mouths, tongues dancing and hands trying to touch skin. They both groaned when they felt a vibration from Alfred's pants pocket, pulling away. Alfred glared at his phone, grumbling when he saw it wasn't his mom or dad.

"What do you want Benny?" Alfred asked angrily, "I'm kind of busy…no I don't want to go to a stupid party…dude I'm busy…where the hell do you think I am?" Alfred rolled his eyes, mouthing 'cock blocker' at Arthur. Arthur giggled, listening to Alfred fight with his high school friend.

"look benny it's all nice and dandy but I'm busy studying for exams…dude shut up I want to pass with good grades…go to hell." he hung up, placing his phone on the other side of the couch and grabbing Arthur, "where were we?"

"Out of time" Arthur said, glancing over at his wall clock, "you have to get home and I have to work"

* * *

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**WARNING! This chapter does not contain sexy times, but hey it's in a strip club.**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Alfred: You're making me feel jealous.

Arthur snorted at Alfred's last text, the bass of whatever song the DJ was playing at the moment shaking every single inch of the building. The man was at the moment resting on the leather couch in the back room, listening to some silly song one of the dancers was stripping for. He had finished his dance a while ago, but he was still sweating from all the dancing and the heat all those lights directed at him. Even when he was wearing nothing but his cap, his belt and his underwear that could for some people be considered a man thong. He didn't like the underwear, but it was required to give the customers a show. He had texted Alfred the news about him finishing his dance, and now Alfred was suddenly jealous?

Arthur: why git?

Alfred: you're over there rubbing up against a bunch of people and making out with them, I deserve to be jealous.

Arthur laughed, utterly amused. He was glad Alfred got a secret Google text for them; he didn't see any fun in secretly flirting and teasing with the teenager through text that was directed to his phone. Just because the lad's father had a habit of snooping through his phone without him knowing when, he had to kill himself in trying to find the right words to portray his initial comment innocently. He did that for a week, and forced Alfred to find another way to text him because he was done with that. Now while Arthur sent him teasing comments and flirts through his cell phone, Alfred was probably casually writing back on the computer.

Arthur: I'm not making out with anyone here Alfred. I'm just putting a show.

It wasn't a lie. Before this confusing relationship with the high school senior even existed he used to do that. Kiss and make out with someone he was dancing for. There was no real reason for it; it wasn't in the job requirements. But Arthur found it fun to earn something other than money from his customers, especially if they were male. Sure, he held no disgust in kissing a female, but he just didn't feel anything like when he kissed a man. And he wasn't the only one that did that, the other dancers absolutely loved making out with customers and sometimes even pick one of them out for a night.

Now, Arthur was being as faithful as he could to this messed up relationship. He danced and stripped, he couldn't stop that, but he stopped kissing his customers for some cheap entertainment.

Alfred: sure you are…how far have you stripped?

Arthur: I have my cap, belt and underwear still on. Am I not allowed to earn some extra cash and lose the underwear?

Alfred: no, I'm reserving that show for myself only.

Arthur: you're such a prat, go to bed Alfred. You have school.

Alfred: don't try to change the subject, but fine I'll go to bed. Talk to you tomorrow Arthur.

Arthur: have fun dreaming of me git, I know I'll be dreaming of you later on.

Arthur chuckled and put his phone away, knowing that the last text would make Alfred squirm and blush like the virgin he was. If only he got to see it. He went and put his phone in his locker, turning when he heard cheering and then the door opening.

"Arthur come on, we have a lot of customers tonight!"

"I'm coming Antonio," Arthur said, grinning at the tan Spaniards with green eyes, "I can't take a break?"

"Hombre I'm sweating my ass off, and Francis is looking for you to entertain this party of four ladies who seem to really like you." Antonio grunted, grabbing a towel and wiping off his sweat soaked chest. He was dressed as matador, but since his performance was over a while ago all he had was the jacket, hat, man thong, and a cape he used for the act.

"He knows I like relaxing here," Arthur said, "I hope you're keeping your eyes on the customers mate, not at little Lovino."

"I can't watch over my little apprentice?" Antonio pouted, "And you hardly ever relax man. Texting your boyfriend again?"

"What if I was?" Arthur asked, "The others do that all the time. Go on and get your Spanish ass to dancing, I'll care to the group."

Antonio grinned at him, shoving Arthur playfully before running off. Arthur walked along the side of the building. Tables and chairs littering the space that arched around a large cat walk and stage for the opening performances and some public lap dances. He saw Gilbert on the stage, sitting on some young girl's lap and grinding against her. The albino grinned and licked her neck, underwear already stuffed with bills. He saw the Italian twins dancing for a group of women who made a circle around them, Feliciano smiling innocently as he swayed his hips with his brother, who was running his hand down his sweaty body. Arthur frowned a bit at their incestuous performance, but if it pleased the customers he had no say in it. He never understood how the women mind worked.

"Where have you been amour?" Francis asked him angrily as he stepped in stride with him, "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Everywhere but the back room." Arthur grunted, showing annoyance at the half naked hairy man. Francis was wearing nothing but a man thong that held a large red rose at the crotch, the garment skin colored to make it look like he was naked.

"Hiding from me?" Francis asked, trapping Arthur against the wall, "remember I'm the one that pays you."

"I was texting my partner." Arthur snapped, shoving the man away, "I know you pay me, but remember yourself that I can easily quit."

"Touché," Francis frowned, "well go on then, the group that special ordered you is in room five." Arthur glared at him before stomping off. He passed by the rooms labeled clearly by big bold numbers printed on red curtains to give the room more privacy. Even though you could still see the dancers and customers as you passed by and your presence opened to curtains a bit. He saw one room hold seven females of all legal ages, Sadik- or saDICK as his stage name was spelled- on his knees and seductively taking some bills with his mouth from inside a girls skirt. The next room he saw Heracles giving one customer a show, massaging the lady's shoulders as he licked down her neck, his usual tired expression replaced with what he heard most customers described as 'raw lust'. He finally saw room five, opening the curtains and discovering four girls sitting quietly, blushing and giggling when they saw him.  
"'ello dearies," Arthur said, fixing the curtains to allow more privacy, "you asked for me yes?" the girls nodded, Arthur able to tell this was their first times.  
"What is this then? Birthday? Bachelorette? "  
"Heather's turning twenty-one." one girl, a brunette that could look at him for only a few second said, pointing over at her friend. Heather blushed darker, playing with her blonde hair.  
"Well then you get first on the hot seat." Arthur purred, holding his hand out to the girl and hearing the girls giggles and squeals as they saw his backside. Heather took it nervously, squeaking when he kissed her knuckle and lead her to the empty seat in the middle.  
"F-for a guy named Angel you don't dress like one." heather mumbled, jumping and holding her hands against her chest as Arthur sat on her lap.  
"Angel's just my stage name lass," Arthur grinned, taking her hands and trailing them down his chest, "I can be an angel if you wish, but I prefer being a bit naughtier." Heather's eyes widened, breath hitching and looking away embarrassed.  
"Let's start celebrating then!" Arthur said cheerfully, the other girls cheering, "Let's make Heather's birthday be something to remember!" The girls clapped, squealing when Arthur grabbed heather's chin and kissed her cheek, standing up and going to massage the tense girl.  
"Get your bill out dears, I may be fully stripped, but the more noise and bills you give me, the naughtier I get!"

* * *

**Pleas review  
If you see any errors please tell me in a review  
I regret nothing in what I've writte**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
I tried really hard in fixing any mistakes, but i feel like i have one or more in there so please tell me and i'll fix it one day.  
I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Mister Jones, is outside more interesting than your future?"

Alfred jerked his gaze away from the beautiful view of outside freedom, grinning shyly over at the teacher.

"Sorry Mister Wang," he said, "something just caught my attention." Mister Wang gave him a weak glare, smacking Alfred with the book in his hands.

"Whatever it must have been better have something to do with the story that will be on your final" he said.

Alfred looked away, aware that the entire class was looking over at him and holding back a laugh.

"Pay attention will you?" Mister Wang sighed, "And the rest of you, don't think you all are off the hook." his amber eyes turned to the others, who jumped and looked down at their desks, "I know none of you have read the story, aside from mister Braginski."

Alfred glanced over to the man on the back corner of the room. Ivan gave a small smile, his violet eyes showing amusement at the teacher scolding the others.

"That's because Ivan's from Russia," one guy whined, "He's probably had this book read as a bedtime story when he was a kid."

"Now that's just silly," Ivan said, amusement gone, "I just enjoy the story, my childhood stories were bloodier and horrifying." Mister Wang turned his glare to Ivan, who gave him a childish pout.

"Sarcasm is not needed" the teacher snapped, "and Josh, stop encouraging him and start reading. Do you even know who the main character is?"

Josh gave him a blank stare, Mister Wang shaking his head.

"I swear you young ones…you all had better read up to chapter sixteen by next week, or I swear those that don't will be seriously punished grade wise."

Everyone whined and protested, Mister Wang rolling his eyes and turning.

Alfred watched as the teacher declared silent reading time, putting their assigned book down and grabbing another one from his desk, one that had enough squiggles around that Alfred knew was Chinese.

Alfred looked down at his book, having already read past chapter sixteen. He dug into his backpack and pulled out another book. Arthur had given it to him and told him he should read more of the classics. He didn't know how Sherlock Holmes was a classic but he didn't argue with Arthur. He liked the mystery and all that, and so far the only problem he had in reading it were the few British slang words that the book held. He opened the book to where he left off, reading until the bell rang. As he put his books away the class trampled each other to get out, leaving him to wait in the back. He glanced at the teacher's desk and saw Ivan talk to Mister Wang, the teacher giving the teen an annoyed look and nodding at whatever their quiet conversation held. Alfred left the classroom, heading over to biology for his last class of the day.

"Hey captain."

Alfred gave a ghost of a groan, turning and giving a fake smile to the female that called his attention. He had no idea who she was, just a cheerleader who once a week tried to flirt with him. She had ink black hair and wore enough makeup he was sure no one would recognize her without it. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up at him hungrily, and Alfred took a step back.

"How about you skip this class?" she purred, "Me and a few others are going out to eat."

"Oh uh…that sounds great and all…but I sort of have to um…" Alfred said, trying to find some excuse to get out of it. He had skipped once this year, and he had missed a pop quiz. He looked around quickly, spotting Benny in the ocean of people.

"Look, I would _love _to go and all. But I sort of have to talk to benny about something super important- hey Benny! Get your ass over here!" Alfred said, waving frantically.

Benny turned to the call, waving and swimming in the river of teenagers upstream like a salmon.

"What's up?" he asked, nodding at the girl.

"Remember that thing I needed to talk to you about?" Alfred said, giving him a pleading look. Benny stared at him, light bulb blinking on and nodding.

"Oh yeah…you wanted to borrow a playboy magazine of mine right?" Benny asked, "the one with the-"

"Yeah that one." Alfred hissed, face erupting in a dark blush and covering Benny's mouth. He laughed at the girl, looking sheepish and dragging Benny away. Once they were far enough away Alfred glared at benny.

"Dude, some cover."

"Hey, it was either playboy or some porn video's, I went easy on you." Benny huffed, "come on man just tell her to fuck off."

"I've already done that." Alfred sighed, "look, the next time I call for help, make the excuse something that's not humiliating"

"Well that's no fun," Benny pouted, "I mean, playboy is a good excuse since I have some in my locker-"

"Dude!"

Benny laughed as he walked away, Alfred glaring at him for another second before running to biology. He made it just as the bell rang, and the teacher gave him a tired look as him and the others filed in. After almost an hour of learning about DNA, Alfred and the others battled to get out of the class and out of the school. He made a pit stop at his locker, pulling book he wasn't going to need at home and to pick up his math book for homework. The ocean of hormonal teenagers flooded outside like a raging river, Alfred swimming it calmly and heading to his motorcycle. He sat on the seat, checking his phone for any messages. His parents announced that they wouldn't be home tonight, to order something or somehow survive without them. He got a new text from Arthur, clicking it to see what it was.

Arthur: your father called me, no tutoring tonight.

Alfred cursed his dad. His mind was already excited about getting another private night with Arthur, now his father ruined it. He didn't know what to say to Arthur, and he glared angrily at the screen for an idea.

"What did the phone ever do to you?"

Alfred snapped his head up and turned to the voice, grin tugging its way onto his face.

"Mattie!" Alfred tackled his brother, almost toppling them both into the paved parking lot. His brother laughed into his chest, patting his back and pushing him away.

"Good to see you too bro." he said, almost identical grin on his face, "how's my twin doing?"

"Dude when did you get here?" Alfred asked, grabbing Mathew's face to make sure he was really there.

"Yong and I got off of the plane last night; we left the hotel today to sightsee for a bit before coming here." Mathew said, motioning to a man next to him.

Alfred let go of his brother, getting a first look at Mathew's new boyfriend. Yong was pretty tall for an Asian, well to Alfred's opinion anyways. His short black straight hair was stylish, one random long curl bouncing a bit in the wind.

Yong gave him a curious and amused look, his brown eyes scanning Alfred innocently. He was wearing a plain white shirt and a yellow jacket, black cargo shorts and worn out black tennis shoes finishing his attire. Yong nodded at him, giggling as Mathew hugged him.

"Al, Im Yong Soo." Mathew introduced, holding the man in a very intimate yet publicly allowed way, "Yong, this is my stupid twin Alfred."

"Hi." Yong sang, nuzzling Mathew's neck.

"What's up," Alfred responded, "you should have told me you two were here man, I would have skipped and spent some time with you."

"So then mom and dad would know was with you?" Mathew huffed, "no way, I want to enjoy my few days here." He smiled, "how about we go to the park or something, you can call that Arthur of yours and we can hang out."

"Artie's working though," Alfred frowned, "he's busy at working some bookstore, he won't be out 'til six."

"Then let's go see him." Mathew shrugged, "you got to see my boyfriend, it's my turn to see yours."

Alfred blushed and called him a hard ass, texting Arthur the news. A few minutes later he got the address to Arthur's work and with him on his bike and Mathew and Yong in their rented car, they drove off.

The bookstore was a small old place, probably one of the few family businesses still alive from long ago. The sign just said bookstore, no real fancy or special name. They entered, hearing the light bell ring to signal customers. Arthur was at the front desk, reading a big and ancient looking book. His emerald eyes shot to them, smiling kindly.

"Welcome," he said, "can I assist you?"

Alfred shifted in place shyly, not sure what to do. He still wasn't comfortable being in a public place with Arthur, even though this was technically the second place.

"Is Arthur here?" Mathew asked.

"That's me." Arthur said, closing the book and standing, "what can I do for you?"

"I don't know, I'm waiting for my brother to be courteous and introduce us." Mathew shrugged, nudging Alfred, "well?"

Alfred gave him an annoyed look, glancing at Arthur and looking away quickly. Arthur chuckled at how cute he was being. He innocently grabbed Alfred's arm, leading him and the other two deeper into the store. They reached the back, as far away from any curious eyes.

"Better git?" Arthur asked Alfred, "no one to look, or hear." Alfred nodded.

"Mattie, Arthur Kirkland" he introduced shyly, "Artie, Mattie and Yong"

Mathew and Arthur shook hands, Mathew giving Arthur a once over.

"So how can you handle an idiot like him?" Mathew asked, "He's a pain in the ass."

"I like his arse," Arthur shrugged, laughing and embracing Alfred when the teenage pushed him, "among other things."

"Pervert." Alfred mumbled, hiding his red hot face on Arthur's shoulder.

"Yes I am," Arthur hummed, "and you are a cute little virgin." Alfred whined, shutting up when Arthur kissed his cheek.

"What were you lads going to do?" Arthur asked, "It seems pretty pointless to drive here just to see me"

"There's this ice cream store Al and I went when we were kids around here." Mathew said, "I was going to take Yong there for a lunch date. You guys can come along too, a double lunch date."

Alfred made to protest, scooting away from Arthur when he saw someone poke their head to look over at them.

"There you are dear." an elderly woman said, red hair loose and flowing over her shoulders, "what are you doing here?"

"Just chatting madam" Arthur said, "I'm sorry." The madam looked at each one, turning back to Arthur.

"Which one is yours then?" the woman asked, Arthur pointing at Alfred.

"Artie!" Alfred screeched, grabbing the pointing finger.

"Relax Alfred," Arthur chuckled, "the madam just asked a simple question, it's not like she's going to blather it to everyone." The madam nodded, looking at Alfred.

"…I'll approve of him" she grunted.

"Thank you" Arthur smiled.

"What were you four chatting then?" madam asked, "Why did you leave the front desk defenseless?"

"I was just meeting his brother and his brother's partner" Arthur said, "I'll head back-"

"Is it okay if we steal him ma'am?" Mathew interrupted, "Alfred wanted to take him out on a small date." Alfred shoved his brother, face beet red.

"Don't see why not," The madam shrugged, "I'll give you an hour dear, make the time count." The old lady left like that, Arthur watching her leave the stacks and smiling.

"I hate you." he heard Alfred hiss at his brother, who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm doing you a favor man, in the month you two have been together, have you guys actually gone on an official date?" Both men answered with silence. Mathew shook his head, dragging them both out.

"Idiot" he said to his brother, "no wonder you aren't getting anywhere"

"Shut up!" Alfred screeched, "So what if I don't want to risk getting caught?"

"It means you suck." Mathew said, "You have to go on a date at least once every other week man."

"It means our parents are psycho and I don't want to lose my relationship." Alfred growled, "They watch my every move."

"Alfred," Arthur said, grabbing his arm gently, "come now, you haven't seen your brother in how long again?"

Alfred sighed, rubbing his neck, "two years."

"Okay then, so fighting is not the right thing to do now." Arthur said, "Look, let's just have a nice time. I have only one hour."

Alfred nodded, glaring at his brother quickly. Mathew stuck his tongue out, entwining his hand with Yong and leading the other couple to the local ice cream shop. It was a rather average; a small store lot with the calming white and pink colors all over. Mathew and Alfred told their partners that it used to be a stand outside, one of those mobile things. Arthur and Yong nodded, having no idea why that was important.

"We used to get ice cream every Saturday when mom went shopping around here. Alfred got vanilla, I got caramel." Mathew smiled.

"Dad would always get angry when we got home." Alfred added, "we would have dried ice cream on our faces, and he never liked mom giving us sweets." Arthur smiled at that, looking up all the flavors the shop held.

"What's your favorite ice cream?" Alfred asked him, watching as Mathew ordered cotton candy and Yong mumble vanilla with his thick accent.

"Mint chocolate chip," Arthur said, "I don't know why though."

"Never had that flavor, is it good?" Alfred said, ordering Arthur's ice cream and getting himself cookies and crème.

"For me it is" Arthur shrugged.

They got their ice cream and followed Mathew to the park, picking a nice shaded place to relax. The ate and chatted about their lives, Mathew and Yong taking licks at each other's ice cream while Alfred and Arthur just sat. Alfred was more than nervous about all this, staring at anything but Arthur or his lovey dovey brother. Arthur understood and let him be, placing his hand next to Alfred's- touching but not at all intimate to the naked eye.

"So do you only work at the book store?" Mathew asked Arthur, eating his wafer cone.

"I also work at a café a few blocks away." Arthur said, "other than that…" he looked to Alfred, who gave him a meek nod, "I work part-time as a male stripper."

Mathew choked on his food, Yong patting his back and giving him a worried look.

"At what?" the teen asked, "like…Alfred why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't know how you would react" Alfred mumbled, blushing.

"Jesus Al…" Mathew breathed, "You sure did pick one- not to offend you Arthur." he added quickly.

"I'm not." Arthur shrugged, giving Alfred his ice cream cone. Alfred munched on the wafer treat, scanning the park.

"What's stripper?" Yong asked, "Is it bad?"

"Well….no not really" Mathew explained, "He just dances and takes of his clothes off for women and some men. " The Korean nodded, eyes going to watch some kids chase each other and laughing. They relaxed, watching as people walked past.

"I want more ice cream" Yong said after a bit, "can we go get some more?" Mathew glanced over at the dead silent men, nodding.

"Sure," he smiled, "we'll be back Al." Alfred nodded, watching his brother leave. He noticed when they held hands, Mathew kissing Yong sweetly.

"You're brother looks happy." Arthur said casually, feeling Alfred relax a bit.

"He's free" Alfred said, "he's in love with Im, he's mentioned it at times in our e-mail chats. I think they might get married soon."

"That sounds wonderful" Arthur grinned, "are you all right lad? Is this too much?"

"I'm fine." Alfred sighed, "it's just…I can't be as open as Mattie, no matter how much I want to."

"What do you want to do?"

"Kiss you, really bad"

Arthur smiled at that, scanning the people casually walking around them.

"I would suggest going somewhere private," Arthur said, "but your brother might make fun of us. How would you like to come by my house after work? We could order out and watch a movie."

"That sounds really good" Alfred breathed, "my parents won't be home tonight until real late, they won't mind me not telling them about going over to your place."

"It's a date then" Arthur purred.

They talked casually after that, about what to eat and what movie they wanted and could see. Alfred suggested a horror movie, but Arthur shut it down saying he wasn't all that interested in them. They debated, ending up picking anything that would be on the movie channels. Yong and Mathew soon joined them; the ice cream cone in Yong's hand that looked forgotten as the couple teased each other and swiped several small kisses was they walked. They didn't even seem aware that people glanced at them, most smiling while there was one or two who frowned in distaste.

"Dude…open much?" Alfred asked.

"So what if people stare?" Mathew asked, "I'm not going to see or talk to them ever again, and all that matters to me is being happy with Yong." Yong smiled at that, going to eat his partially forgotten treat,. The four chatted until Arthur had to go back to work. He squeezed Alfred's hands as a goodbye, nodding at the other two.

"So what are you planning on doing for the rest of the day?" Mathew asked Alfred, helping his boyfriend eat the ice cream.

"I'm going to Arties place after he gets out of work to watch a movie" Alfred said, "what about you?"

"We're still sightseeing a bit." Mathew said, "we could hang around here with you until your guy gets out. We can hang out any other day, just the two of us like old times. I'm here until Sunday."

"Sounds like a plan. Alfred grinned, "but dude, lower all the lovey dovey crap will you? I feel like I'm going to puke if I hang around you two love birds for a bit longer."

"Go to hell hoser," Mathew joked, "but fine, that all right with you?"

"Yeah," Yong said as he ate the cone, "it's fine."

The three explored the area for a good while, goofing off and laughing as the day wore on. At six Alfred got a text from Arthur saying he was out, saying goodbye to his brother and running to his bike. He drove over to Arthur's house, the man greeting him with a kiss before going back to ordering Chinese. Alfred headed towards the couch, knowing Arthur would follow his lead. Arthur finished, smirking over at Alfred and climbing onto his lap.

"I've missed you." Alfred breathed, crashing their lips together, Arthur purred into the kiss, opening his mouth eagerly to deepen it. Alfred didn't see a reason to keep talking, dancing and fighting in Arthur's mouth hungrily and groaning as his hands got to work roaming. They pulled away when their lungs burned for air, their clothes getting wrinkled and their hair ruffled up. Arthur was staring at him with hungry emerald eyes, face flushed in a way that Alfred was sure he was mimicking. They leaned into another kiss, sharing several more before they jumped apart, the delivery man knocking on the door. Arthur gave a small laugh, fixing his clothes and hair and rolling off Alfred.

Alfred groaned at seeing Arthur leave, not really caring about their previous plans. He wanted to grab Arthur and drag him to the man's bed- hell the couch would be faster- and finally lose his stupid virginity. He watched Arthur come back with a bag of delicious smelling Chinese food, but all Alfred cared about was the delicious looking Englishman walking past him an towards the kitchen.

Arthur saw Alfred watch his every move, and he couldn't help himself in being a tiny bit seductive. He hummed a random tune as he pulled out the food in the kitchen, always one to eat on a plate and not out of the boxes. He smiled as he turned his back on Alfred, opening a cabinet and stretching to get some plates. Alfred had yanked his shirt free from in his pants during their heated kissing session, so when he stretched the shirt rode up and exposed pale flesh.

Alfred whimpered at the sight, like he was a starving man having his favorite dish placed in front of him out of reach.

Arthur smirked when he heard the whimper, casually going through the slow process of serving the meal. He continued humming, swaying his hips in a way he knew from experience drew men- and women- mad. He heard a thud as Alfred fell off the couch, trying to watch that suggestive hip movement. He continued to slowly put food on the plate, practically feeling Alfred's hormonal hunger. He didn't jump when he felt a body behind him, in fact he purred when Alfred grabbed his waist. He continued swaying his hips, grinning when Alfred pulled him closer and rubbed his hard on against Arthur's ass.

"Hungry are you?" Arthur asked, tilting his head and sighing as Alfred attacked his neck.

"Starving," Alfred groaned, voice low and husky, "god Arthur…"

"Tsk tsk," Arthur chuckled, "wanting to get straight to the dessert? Naughty child." with his serving spoon he smacked Alfred's thigh as best he could, earning a small moan.

"I only want the dessert," Alfred whimpered, "please Artie? I can't take waiting any longer."

"And let our meal get cold?" Arthur asked, a bushy eyebrow raised.

"You have a microwave." Alfred pouted, "please? It's really starting to hurt." Arthur pondered the thought, staring down at their plates.

"Do you have a condom?" he asked, grabbing a fork and eating some rice. Alfred blinked, internally slapping himself.

"Well….no…but you-"

"I don't have any either." Arthur mumbled, eating his meal, "my previous partners refused to let me top, they had condoms though." Alfred whined, wondering if it was possible to die of blue balls. Arthur sighed as he saw how desperate Alfred was, putting his fork down.

"Go on to the couch," Arthur told the teen, "we won't be shagging, but it'll be better than anything." Alfred didn't fight with him, kissing Arthur before hurrying to the couch. Arthur covered their meals and put them in the microwave, licking some sauce off his fingers as he headed over to Alfred. Alfred's face was red, eager yet nervous about what Arthur planned on doing.

"Take off your shirt." Arthur ordered, unbuttoning his own shirt and exposing his chest. Alfred did as ordered, blue eyes roaming the pale flesh hungrily. He flung the shirt to the other side of the couch, pouting when Arthur smacked his hungry hands away. Arthur gave him a quick kiss, fingers quickly and easily unbuttoning Alfred's pants and tugging that and Alfred's boxers down enough for the painfully hard dick trapped inside to spring out. Alfred gasped at the sudden cold against the fever hot appendage, frowning as Arthur ordering him to get up a little bit to slide the clothing down.

"We don't want your clothes to get dirty" Arthur explained to him, placing his shirt under Alfred's ass. Alfred nodded; face growing brighter as Arthur looked at his naked figure up and down. He had never been butt naked in front of a man, or had said other man stare at him so lustfully.

"I like the view." Arthur purred, climbing onto Alfred's lap. Alfred squeaked, breath coming out in soft gasps as Arthur touched every inch of him. Every inch but between the legs of course. He seemed to like playing with Alfred's happy trail, fingers running through the blonde hairs.

"Not to be rude," Arthur breathed, "but I don't really like my men hairy, do you think you could trim?" Alfred, who had shut his eyes to enjoy the feeling, opened them again, giving a quick nod.

"Anything for you," he panted, "Artie please-"

"I know I know," Arthur smiled, "I'm getting to it." Arthur kissed him again, unbuttoning his own pants and pulling out his hardening dick.

Alfred stared down at it, oh so new at this. It was weird seeing another man's dick. He had never glanced at other men's junk before. Not in the urinals, not in the showers after football practice, nothing. So looking down at Arthur's, who's was a bit smaller than his, well it was something to really look at. Arthur was cleanly shaved, not one lone strand of hair on his body.

"Virgin." Arthur teased, snapping Alfred back to attention.

"S-shut up" Alfred squeaked, holding his breath as Arthur scooted closer.

"It's adorable sometimes," Arthur giggled, "but not now lad. You can touch it if you'd like, for a bit." Alfred looked nervous, shaking his head.

"M-maybe another time." he mumbled. Arthur shrugged, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and raising himself slightly.

"Relax and enjoy this okay?" he breathed into Alfred's ear, "this should help with that god awful pain." Alfred wanted to ask what he was going to do, biting his tongue to muffle his scream of sheer pleasure as Arthur rubbed their erections together. Arthur gave a low moan in response, lowering himself on Alfred's lap once he reached the right distance between each other. He rolled his hips in a slow and seductive way, shivering as their cocks rubbed against each other. Alfred was gripping the couch cushions for dear life, trying to keep his screams at bay.

"Come on dear," Arthur purred, "Move in time with me, dance my little dance. Let me hear just how good it feels." Alfred whimpered, tilting his head back and moaning. He gritted his teeth and tried, bucking his hips in an attempt to match Arthur's movements. Arthur chuckled darkly.

"Lad here," Arthur said, grabbing Alfred's clenched fists and detaching them from the couch, "feel my beat." He placed the clammy hands on his hips, continuing that seductive hip roll. Alfred was gasping, closing his eyes to focus on what Arthur was saying.

"Dance with me Alfred." Arthur said, panting a bit, "it's a slow song, not too hard to follow. One, two. There you go, you're getting it…you're getting it." he stopped instructing Alfred, eyes fluttering close as Alfred matched his rhythm.

Alfred was in heaven. He had his head resting on Arthur's shoulder, eyes closed in complete focus. He moved his hips with Arthur, lost in pleasure. It really was like a dance, and Alfred swore he could have heard soft slow music play around them. When Arthur's hips moved back Alfred moved forward, like he was chasing him. Just when Alfred seemed to grab Arthur the man pushed him back, running away again. Their game of chase continued for what felt like forever, and they enjoyed every second of it. Arthur held Alfred tenderly, mewling encouraging words into Alfred's ear. Alfred responded with breathless moans, Arthur's name spilling out of his mouth like it was the only word he knew.

"A-Arthur" Alfred panted, feeling a coil in the pit of his stomach, "ah…I-I-m-"

"Me too" Arthur cut in, "me too Al, nngh…t-together now"

Alfred nodded, following Arthur to a slightly faster rhythm and connecting lips. They moaned together, closing their eyes and screaming each other's name as they released, coating each other's chest in their semen. Alfred fell back on the couch, gasping for air as Arthur pulled them closer, smearing the mess between them.

"Th…that was…" Alfred gasped, going back to trying to remember how to breathe.

"Amazing." Arthur finished, "bloody amazing." Alfred could do nothing other than nod, wrapping his weak arms around Arthur like the man was about to fly away. They stayed together for a few more minutes, Arthur pushing against Alfred's chest once they could breathe.

"We should shower," he breathed, "clean up this mess."

Alfred nodded sleepily, following Arthur off the couch and towards the bathroom. After a very refreshing shower together, with several minutes of kissing, Alfred dried off and headed to put his clothes back on, feeling like he was forgetting something. Arthur re-appeared from his room with a simple white t-shirt and forest green pajama bottoms. He smiled at Alfred and headed to grab their Chinese meal. Alfred in the meantime grabbed the soiled button up shirt Arthur had him sit on and took it to the hamper he saw in Arthur's bathroom, returning to the living room having Arthur set up a nice meal for them, soda cans included. He sat next to the older man, kissing his cheek sweetly before turning his attention to the food. They ate and watched some television, something still bothering Alfred.

"Do you ever feel like you're forgetting something Artie?" Alfred asked, having finished his meal and was now drinking his soda. Arthur ate the last bit of lo mein from his plate, pondering the question.

"Sometimes sure…why lad? Are you forgetting something?"

"I don't know, I keep having this feeling I am, something really important." Alfred muttered, putting the empty can down, "I just can't figure it out." Arthur stared at him, also unable to think of anything. Something did seem like they should both be remembering, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Whatever it is you'll remember sooner or later" he said, snuggling closer to the teen. Alfred nodded, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulders and relaxing into the couch.

"You're right," he sighed, "no use killing myself over it." Arthur smiled up at him, relaxing against Alfred and watching the telly. They had just finished watching an episode of some crime show when Alfred felt his phone vibrate, digging it out of his pocket and seeing who it was.

That's when his heart froze mid-beat. He forgot how to breathe, just staring at the vibrating thing. Arthur looked up at him, noticing the pure frozen fear in Alfred's face.

"Alfred? What is it?" he asked, shaking the male. Alfred wasn't responding, eyes locked on the phone that stopped vibrating. Arthur furrowed his brows, leaning over to see who was calling.

Alfred had ten missed calls, twelve unread texts. All from the same person.

Dad.

They both jumped when the phone started vibrating again, Alfred actually dropping it like it had burned his hand.

"I'm dead." Alfred breathed, "Oh god I am so dead!" He shot up out of the couch, going to pace.

"Your father doesn't know what we did Alfred." Arthur said, trying to get the man to relax. Alfred shook his head, not wanting to calm down. Arthur frowned grabbing the still phone and reading the messages.

"Alfred- Alfred look," Arthur said, standing up and grabbing Alfred's arm, "look at the texts." Alfred did so reluctantly, internally screaming.

Dad: Alfred are you home?

Dad: it's been an hour where are you?

Dad: answer your phone Alfred

Dad: what in gods name are you doing? Answer your phone.

Dad: I'm serious Alfred, answer your phone or you'll be in big trouble.

Dad: Alfred freedom jones, this is your last warning.

Dad: if you're with that boy, so help me Alfred I will ban you from leaving this house for the rest of the school year.

Dad: where the hell are you?

Dad: where. Are. You.

Dad: we're heading home Alfred, you better be there.

Dad: you're frightening your mother Alfred either answer the phone or get home.

Dad: I'm turning on your phone GPS tracking Alfred, I'll be there soon.

The texts didn't seem to make Alfred feel any bit better, a whimper escaping his lips.

"Look dear," Arthur continued, getting Alfred's attention back, "please, the calls were all around those texts, and the last text was just a few minutes ago."

"T-then" Alfred said, "h-he's on his way. A-and so he's going to be here soon."

"We can find a simple, slight lie for this okay?" Arthur breathed, rubbing Alfred's arm, "like…you went out to watch a movie or something, that could explain why you didn't answer…you just happened to bump into me going somewhere, and I invited you for dinner." Alfred nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I'm still scared," Alfred whispered, "I'm sorry about this Arthur, if dad yells at you or forbids us-"

"If he does we can always find a way to see each other, until you can leave that house and live with me." Arthur smiled, kissing Alfred gently, "I'm scared too dear." Alfred embraced Arthur, feeling himself relax.

"Is that going to be my nickname now?" Alfred asked, playing with Arthur's hair, "dear?"

"If you want it to be," Arthur chuckled, "it does have a nice ring doesn't it?"

Alfred nodded, taking a deep breath and letting go of Arthur, kissing him sweetly and going to fix his appearance. Arthur let him, going to clean up their dirty dishes. He wondered how bad this conversation might be. Sure, he had seen Alfred's father only lose his temper once when they closed Alfred's bedroom door, but other than that he seemed like a nice man. Hopefully he wouldn't call the cops, because it would be hard to explain several sexual outfits in his room if they did a house search. He could always pin it on his sexual kinks; and he did have some toys hidden in his drawers. But having that with Alfred would complicate it more wouldn't it? Then again he was sure straight men had stuff like that too, for the women's entertainment. He finished washing the plates and grabbed a bowl; dumping a bag of crisps- chips he corrected himself- in the bowl and putting it on the coffee table. Easy props to hide what they had done. He made sure there was nothing else that would somehow show that they had done anything sexual, not at all bothered when Alfred came back and gave him a small hug.

"How are we going to explain your clothes?" Alfred asked, taking a chip.

"I came home tired and excused myself to change." Arthur answered, "Nothing wrong with that." Alfred nodded, trying his best to get comfortable on the couch as Arthur sat next to him, legs crossed. They tried to watch more TV while they waited, Alfred jumping when heavy knocks broke the partial silence. Arthur rubbed his arm, getting up and going to get the door. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before opening the door.

"Yes?" He asked curiously, unlocking the door and opening it. He couldn't help shrinking when he saw Alfred's father, the man as tall if not taller than his son looming over the Brit.

"Where's my son?" The man hissed, angry jaw set. Arthur blinked, holding back the urge to squeak.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur called into his apartment, not able to help how scared he sounded, "Your father's here!" Silence answered him back, Arthur letting out a sigh when he saw Alfred look over meekly. Alfred's father pushed past Arthur and into the apartment, storming over the teenager.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alfred's father roared. Arthur closed the door and hurried over, finding Alfred in his father's grasp, absolutely terrified.

"Sir please!" Arthur said, "Calm down-"

"You shut the fuck up" Alfred's father snapped at him. Arthur did so, looking annoyed. Alfred on the other was trying really hard not to piss or crap his pants, blue eyes wide.

"Answer me boy." Alfred's father growled, "Why the hell haven't you responded to my calls? Why the hell are you even here?"

"I…I…" Alfred squeaked, "A-Arthur I-invited me-"

"Speak up Alfred!"

"Sir" Arthur tried again, grabbing the man's arm, "I'm sorry, I bumped into Alfred after work and invited him over-" that's all he managed to say before Alfred's father slammed his elbow Arthur's way, hitting Arthur in the jaw. Arthur fell on his ass, grabbing his jaw as pain showed its ugly face.

"Dad!" Alfred screeched, Arthur hurt giving him some strength, "what the hell!" he shoved his father away from him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he yelled, "Arthur didn't do nothing okay? You said you and mom were going to be home and I decided to waste a few hours at the movies! I bumped into Arthur going to get something to eat and he invited me to eat Chinese here!" Alfred's father didn't seem satisfied with that answer, didn't even look over at Arthur who had got up to spit some blood into the sink.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" he asked angrily.

"I was in the movies," Alfred growled, "I put my phone on silent and forgot to raise the volume after."

"And you didn't even bother in simply texting me what you were doing?"

"I'm sorry; I'm a teenager who forgets. And what if you and mom were off doing something really important? I wasn't going to bug you. I thought you trusted me." The last sentence was laced with both anger and sadness, showing just how hurt Alfred was. His father paused at that, glaring down at the ground.

"We're going home," he said after a spell of silence, "now."

"I'm going home tomorrow." Alfred grunted.

"Alfred…"

"I'm going to make sure Arthur's fine after you just elbowed him." Alfred hissed, pointing over at Arthur who was still spitting out blood, "And I'm in the mood to be around _you. _I'll be home tomorrow." His father looked to want to fight with him about this, but the look on Alfred's face made it clear he was not backing down.

"Come home after school, he sighed, "we're not done with this." Alfred nodded, watching his father leave the apartment with a loud slam of the door. Alfred relaxed his shoulders once he was sure his father was gone, going to Arthur's side.

"I'm sorry" he whimpered, "I'm sorry Artie-"

"I'm fine," Arthur said, spitting one last bit of blood, "it was just a hit." he checked to see if any tooth was loose, wincing a bit as Alfred gently poked where his father hit him.

"It's swelling," Alfred whispered, "oh…Arthur…"

"My fridge dear," Arthur said, "I have some ice there, get them for me will you?" Alfred nodded and left Arthur's side. Arthur rinsed out his mouth, the metallic blood taste not leaving his mouth. Alfred returned with a plastic bag with ice, some paper towels wrapped around it. Arthur took it, placing it on his swelling jaw. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, apologizing over and over. Arthur let him, rubbing Alfred's arm.

"The couch dear," Arthur said, "let's relax on the couch." Alfred followed Arthur, worry floating in his sad eyes.

"I'm fine Alfred," Arthur smiled as best he could, "I'm not going to die."

"But-"Alfred made to protest, Arthur shushing him with a look.

"Come on then," Arthur sighed, removing the ice pack, "check it yourself." He opened his mouth, motioning Alfred to go ahead. Alfred obeyed, gently touching the hurt jaw. Arthur gave a small sound of pain, but not enough to be serious. Alfred then checked the inside of Arthur's mouth, a finger gently poking around. Arthur couldn't help himself, closing his mouth and sucking on the digit. Alfred blushed, feeling Arthur's wet tongue slide around his finger. Arthur gave a small moan, emerald eyes dancing with humor. He opened his mouth and removed the finger, grinning a bit.

"See?" he breathed, putting the icepack on the injury again, "I'm fine." Alfred nodded, wiping his drooled finger on his shirt and kissing Arthur's forehead.

"I forgot to ask if it was okay." he breathed, "if I could stay the night."

"You are always welcome to stay over." Arthur answered, "You can choose to sleep on the couch or with me in my bed, I don't really care."

"Do you kick in your sleep?" Alfred asked, aware that they were slowly lying down.

"Absolutely not," Arthur snorted, "the worst I do is roll around a bit. But I'm absolutely terrible in waking up. What about you?"

"I snore a bit," Alfred breathed, "not enough to wake up the house though." Arthur chuckled, getting comfortable on the couch. He tugged Alfred down, kissing the teen softly. Alfred kissed back just as softly, pulling away to litter Arthur's blossoming bruise with kisses. Arthur let him, enjoying all the affection.

"Are you going to need sleep wear?" Arthur asked, starting to feel tired.

"I sleep in my underwear." Alfred responded, kissing Arthur's nose.

"Lovely," Arthur smiled, "let's go to bed then." Alfred pouted, kissing Arthur one more time before getting up. They got ready to sleep, Alfred locking the door while Arthur put the bowl of chips somewhere that wouldn't attract ants. They turned off the TV and the lights, Arthur holding Alfred's hand as they headed to his room. They crawled under the blankets, Arthur setting up the alarm for Alfred.

"Before you leave," Arthur said, "could you set the alarm to nine- thirty for me?"

"Sure Artie" Alfred yawned, wiggling out of his clothes and pulling Arthur close to him.

"Goodnight Alfred."

"Night Artie."

* * *

**please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**hope you all had nice holidays, I tried finding all errors but there could always be one or two to find. If you do find any errors or get confused with something please say it in a review and i'll try to fix or explain the best I can.**

* * *

Alfred woke up with the alien and loud ring of some alarm. He groaned and covered his ears with his pillow, utterly confused at why his usual alarm of blaring pop music and loud radio hosts talking about the morning was replaced with such an annoying thing. He blindly slapped around to find the sound maker, eyes opening angrily when the sound got louder. His vision was blurry with sleep and lack of glasses, but he could clearly note that this wasn't his room. Especially due to the fact that another person was in the bed cursing and climbing over him.

"Blasted thing," The person grumbled, finally turning off the god awful alarm, "get up Alfred." Alfred did so slowly, trying to figure everything out. His memory of why he was sleeping in the same comfy bed as Arthur was slowly coming back to him, and he plopped back into bed and whined.

"You have school." Arthur grunted sleepily, feeling the teenager wrap around him.

"I could skip." Alfred responded, pulling Arthur impossibly close and burying his face in Arthur's messy blonde locks.

"Your father wouldn't approve," Arthur yawned, "please dear." Alfred groaned at the thought, kissing Arthur's neck before getting up and out of the bed.

"Can I make breakfast here?" Alfred asked, "And maybe borrow some deodorant?"

"Go ahead," Arthur mumbled, eyes tightly shut, "please put the alarm for me, you can do whatever you want."

"What time Artie?"

"Nine-thirty."

Alfred grabbed the alarm that woke him so rudely and fumbled with it for a bit before getting it set. He set it on the small table, wanting to get back in bed with Arthur. He grabbed his glasses and headed over to the bathroom, washing his face. He carefully snooped for a toothbrush he could maybe use, finding that Arthur owned only his. He stared at the thing nervously, fidgeting.

"Um…Hey Artie?" Alfred said, "is…is it okay for me to use your toothbrush?" He heard some cursing from the bedroom, then grumbling. He turned and saw a grumpy looking Arthur walk into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and swaying a bit.

"I'm not a morning person." Arthur growled, "I said you can do whatever you wanted, but waking me up is never a good thing."

"I didn't mean-"

"Use my toothbrush." Arthur interrupted, "I have to piss." Alfred nodded, taking Arthur's green toothbrush in his shaky hands and going to brush his teeth. He tried to keep from staring at Arthur next to him. The man yawned as he pissed, eyes refusing to stay open. Alfred brushed as silently as he could, scooting over to let Arthur have space to wash his hands.

"I'm going back to bed." Arthur stated, sleepy glare directed at Alfred's reflection, "If you wake me up asking for one more thing, you will never spend another night in my apartment." Alfred nodded, rinsing out his mouth and washing the toothbrush. He watched as Arthur staggered back to the bedroom, biting his lower lip. He forgot to ask Arthur where the deodorant was. He didn't see it when he was looking for the toothbrush, so he had no idea where the man kept it. He wet his hair and fixed the bedhead, sighing and going to explore. He found Arthur already passed out, snoring softly deep in the fluffy blankets of the bed. Alfred rubbed his neck, silently apologizing as he snooped into Arthur's drawers.

He dug around carefully, finding only clothes and underwear. It was only when he dug deeper that he regretted snooping. Some stupid thought told him to dig into Arthur's Underwear drawer, thinking maybe Arthur had it there. He felt something that could have been the deodorant, but when he pulled it out he saw he was greatly mistaken. His face erupted in red as he stared at the dildo he unearthed from the underwear. It wasn't anything super weird, just a skin colored dildo that was in the shape of what Alfred would later wonder would be an average man's penis. Without thinking Alfred dropped the toy, watching it roll a bit on the ground before rushing out of there.

He grabbed his things, face still burning as he shut the apartment door and speed walked to his bike. He could always use his deodorant in his gym locker- hell he didn't even mind asking his friends for any- and food could always be found in the form of McDonald's drive thru.

After making a quick stop to get some nice and hot fast food breakfast Alfred found himself at his school. He had calmed down slightly, enough to hide his deep rooted embarrassment over what he found. He waved to his football teammates, even at some cheerleaders who giggled and squealed. He spent the whole day dazed, not even Mister Wang's threat of a pop quiz on the book the next day fazing him. He floated around, quietly heading to his bike when the final bell announced freedom. He finally slipped back into reality when he saw a car parked behind his bike, purposefully blocking any escape. He recognized it, the small dent on the back bumper from when he had started driving and crashed into a pole trying to backwards park, the black paint that seemed to radiate the sunshine heat. He especially recognized his father leaning against the said car staring at him. The teenager straightened, taking long strides over to the man.

"Home." his father grunted, "Now." Alfred had no choice but to obey, climbing onto his bike and placing his helmet on. He drove behind his father, tightening his hold when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair hiding behind some cars. He didn't need to check, he could find his brother out of a crowd of blondes. They drove on, Alfred parking next to his father's car and keep his head down as the man grabbed him and yanked him inside. He was dragged towards his father's office, his mother silently watching television in the living room. His heart leaped into his chest, a memory flashing through his head

_Mathew and he were just getting off the school bus, Alfred joking and teasing him while they walked home. His brother smiled and teased back, shoving him playfully. They had just managed to reach the cement walk way when their father opened the door, looking down right murderous. The twins didn't get a word out of their mouths before their father grabbed Mathew, yanking him inside._

"_Dad?" Mathew yelped, looking over at Alfred In terror. Alfred stared back with the same expression, absolutely confused. He followed his brother and father towards the office, frowning when his father slammed the door shut in his face. His mother was in the living room, unfazed over everything was happening. _

"_Mom what's going on?" Alfred asked, grabbing her by the shoulder, "why's dad so mad at Mattie?"_

"_Your brother has sinned." was all his mother said, not even offering him a glance, "greatly sinned. I caught him last night…doing disgusting things Alfred." _

"_I will not have a faggot as my son!" Alfred heard his father roar from where he stood, and his heart clenched painfully. Mathew had told him at lunch that mom walked in on him and Juan, but they had both hoped she had enough love for them to keep it a secret, or to accept Mathew for what he was. But Alfred now saw how they would react, how easily his mother gave his older brother away. His father kept yelling, and he heard Mathew crying and screeching back at all the hateful things his father was throwing at him. The office doors flew open, his brother flying out of there and up the stairs. Alfred made to follow, but was roughly grabbed and slammed against the wall._

"_Don't you go near him" his father snarled at him, "do you hear me Alfred? That child is not your brother anymore; you shall not go near him ever again."_

Alfred blinked back to the present; he was already in the office. He swallowed as best as he could with the lump in his throat, trying not to look at all guilty. His father hasn't found him out, he was just angry about him not answering his calls. He was not going to face the same rage as Mathew.

"Sit." His father ordered, and Alfred obeyed silently. His father paced a bit in front of him, making Alfred more and more agitated.

"I understand you are getting closer to adulthood," his father started, "and as a teenager you have the freewill to spend your time outside. But what I will not tolerate is you abusing my trust in you Alfred. I trusted you with that phone, and for years you have been responsible to read any message I send and answer my calls. What's changed now Alfred?"

Alfred didn't answer, was afraid to. His father was speaking calmly, but Alfred knew enough times of having talks about his grades like this that this was worse than yelling. His father gave him a minute of silence, watching his son carefully.

"It's that Arthur fellow isn't it?" his father asked, earning a twitch from Alfred, "he's become a bad influence."

"No." Alfred said quickly, making sure it didn't sound like it had hit a more private nerve, "dad this has nothing to do with anybody. I screwed up, everybody makes mistakes."

"I'm worried Alfred." His father said, "That man is far older than you, far older than your other friends."

"Which would make him a better role model right?" Alfred asked, "I mean, he has more life experience, he can tell me mistakes he's made in his life."

"Sometimes that's not always a good thing."

"Dad you're too paranoid, Arthur's the coolest guy."

Alfred's father gave him a warning look, sighing.

"No video games for three months." He stated, "And you come straight home from school and ask for my permission to go anywhere from now on got it?" Alfred groaned but nodded, rolling his eyes as he left the office and up to his room.

The minute he clicked his bedroom door shut he let out a huge sigh of relief, sliding down the door. He was safe, Arthur was safe. They could still have tutoring. They could still have their messed up relationship. His heart hammered happily in his chest, and he wanted to text Arthur the glorious news. He got up and headed to the computer, wiggling in his chair impatiently as the stupid thing turned on. After a god awful wait of five minutes Alfred got online, signing in to his Google text. He saw he had a message from Arthur, clicking on it curiously.

Arthur: you know, I'm fine with you doing what you wish, but please put my toys back where they were hidden.

Alfred: sorry, I sort of bolted the second I found it.

Arthur: silly, though now you ruined my fantasy.

Alfred: about?

Arthur: you using my favorite toy for a quick before school wank.

Alfred: you're disgusting.

Arthur: only for you ;)

Alfred blushed at the comment, glancing behind him to make sure his parents haven't walked in. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, wondering how to counter that. He spent ten minutes thinking, finally coming up with a good response.

Alfred: you should make your fantasies more realistic Artie. I would never jerk off before school; I wouldn't have time to enjoy it. I prefer my me-time at night before bed.

He grinned smugly at what he wrote, wondering what Arthur would say to it. He clicked the new message when he got it, finding that Arthur had enough time and speed to write quite a bit through phone.

Arthur: We've never talked about our wanking schedule git, how can I make accurate fantasies when I didn't know that? And I find it amusing that you did not shoot down the idea that you would indeed use my little toy to pleasure yourself. Do you have one yourself? If you do I would love to know how you use it…you've made me quite hungry you know. I'll have to make sure not to think too much about it here in the book store or later on while stripping.

Alfred frowned at it, hating how easily Arthur saw his response flaws.

Alfred: I don't own a toy; I wouldn't be able to hide it with my parents snooping while I'm in school.

Arthur: You could always borrow one of mine and hide it between the mattresses. I do that all the time.

Alfred shifted in his seat, tugging on his collar.

Alfred: no thanks Artie, I don't think I'm into that.

Arthur: a shame…but I don't mind. Are we still tutoring at your house tomorrow?

Alfred: you bet- hopefully anyways.

Arthur: Text me tomorrow when you find out. For now get your ass to homework, I have work.

Alfred pouted, having all but forgotten about homework.

Alfred: have fun Artie, call me or text me when you're bored.

Alfred closed the chat, sighing as he grabbed his backpack. He battled with homework, ate an awkward dinner or homemade lasagna, and talked to Mathew about his day on the computer before bed.

* * *

**please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**I hope you all enjoyed your new years celebrations, and I'm sorry for any errors or confusions in this chapter. I tried.**

**hope**** you all enjoy**

* * *

"Alfred! Arthur's here!"

Alfred bolted from his room, almost tripping on his own two feet and tumbling down the stairs. He grinned over at the man who was chatting idly with his mother by the door. Arthur smiled over at him, chuckling at something his mother said and excusing himself.

"You look eager to learn today." Arthur joked, noticing that Alfred forgot his books. Alfred blushed, turning and stomping back up to his room. When he came back down Arthur was relaxing in the living room, his father sitting in his rightfully marked man chair. They weren't talking to each other, his father watching a wrestling match while Arthur stared at the steroid filled muscled men rolling around with slight disgust.

"If you're going to watch that can Arthur tutor me in my room?" Alfred asked, Arthur looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Tutoring will be here." His father grunted, "no one is allowed in your room you know that."

"I can't learn with that on," Alfred grunted, "that could distract me."

"You either tutor here or Arthur can happily leave." His father growled, "My house, my rules." Alfred swallowed, sitting next to Arthur and handing him the work. Arthur gave him a small smile, going to examine the work for the night. Alfred fidgeted where he sat, his blue eyes locking on what looked like a grape juice stain on Arthur's jaw. Arthur turned his head again and Alfred saw what it really was. That elbow to the jaw Alfred's father gave Arthur had made quite a bruise, a dark purple- almost black really- mark coving a good portion of Arthur's left jawline. Alfred clenched his jaw, not liking that. Arthur saw the emotion and shook his head slightly, lowering his eyes to the work.

"What is it with you and math?" Arthur joked half- heartedly, "you can't even do one equation can you?"

"My teacher must just be really bad at teaching me." Alfred grumbled, forcing himself to pay attention on Arthur solving one of his thirty homework questions and not on the bruise. He could feel his father staring at them, and the way Arthur shifted ever so slightly away from him made it clear the adult was not happy.

"Don't blame others Alfred." His father grunted, "you won't go anywhere in life with that attitude." Alfred gritted his teeth, taking his work back when Arthur finished. While his math teacher confused him with a million steps to get one simple answer, Arthur always showed the faster and easier way. While it took Mr. Cooper a whole white board to get the answer, Arthur only took a few lines on Alfred's notebook paper.

Arthur tried to relax on the couch while Alfred battled the other equations, not at all interested in two partially naked- not at all attractive in his opinion- men fight each other. He tried to watch, but he kept getting distracted.

He couldn't stop thinking how all this would be far more comfortable on him if tutoring was always at his apartment, away from Alfred's father. He really didn't have much against the man- the elbow to his jaw was something, but he had gotten over it- but he just didn't like how the man seemed to try to see into his soul. The first time they met he had seemed nice, no harsh looks that made his skin crawl or foul attitude. Now he was a mere foot or so away from him and he kept looking at him like he had offended him somehow. Like Arthur was the one that hit him!

He mind drifted over to Alfred, a much happier mindset. He wished they were alone or allowed to show affection. He wished he could call Alfred cute, the way he was biting on his lower lip nervously. He wished he could stop the teen from biting the lip by kissing and claiming that lip as his little treat. He had done it before once at his apartment, and Alfred had enjoyed having Arthur suck and bite his lower lip like it was a piece of candy. Arthur frowned a bit, shifting to another thought before his little brain below woke.

"Arthur, are you a sports man?" Alfred's father asked, snapping Arthur from his forming thoughts.

"Sir?" Arthur asked, polite to not anger him.

"Sports. Are you into them?"

"Depends on the sport."

"Wrestling, football, stuff like that." Alfred's father said impatiently.

"Well…Wrestling is not really my cup of tea…I don't really see any enjoyment in it." Arthur said carefully, "as for football…well I like watching and playing the football you American's call soccer, but American football is plain rubbish to me." He felt and saw Alfred go rigid next to him, and he regretted being so frank.

"Rubbish?" Mr. Jones asked.

"You know….silly….idiotic."

"I'm aware what rubbish means Arthur." Mr. Jones growled, "I meant why."

"Rugby and field hockey are far more entertaining for me." Arthur said with more courage than he felt, "The players in your football are too padded and unharmed." Mr. Jones stared at him, shrugging.

"Whatever you say."

Arthur let out a small sigh, Alfred relaxing showing that the danger was over. The three men went quiet again, the telly the only thing talking. Alfred finished soon after, handing Arthur the work to check. Arthur smiled as he checked it, wishing he could reward Alfred like he normally would.

"Acceptable," Arthur said, "now, English." Alfred groaned, pouting as he got his book and the questions about it out. Arthur was glad to switch subjects; they could talk in this one. Arthur liked to go over the chapters before even touching the questions, making sure the git actually read them. He had a bit of a photographic memory when it came to books, so he knew exactly what he was talking about. Once that was done Arthur grabbed the questions; asking Alfred aloud and debating with Alfred on the answer.

If they were alone in his apartment, Arthur would teased and joke with Alfred until the teen grew so angry he would tackle him to the couch, ending the debate with some snogging. But since they weren't alone, and not in a safe place to show affection like that, Arthur went easy. He could tell their debating was bothering Alfred's father, but right now he didn't want to lapse in awkward silence. Gay babies be damned.

"I think that's enough of English." Mr. Jones hissed, stopping the teen and Brit mid debate.

"If we're bugging you dad we can always go to my room-"

"I said no Alfred."

"Come on dad, "Alfred groaned, "we talk a lot during tutoring, and you're trying to watch the fight."

"Just switch to the next subject." His father grunted.

"What, history?" Alfred snorted, "Dad, Arthur and me fight non-stop over history."

"Then it appears you're done for tonight Arthur." Mr. Jones said, waving his hand in the air, "You can go on home."

"Arthur isn't your servant." Alfred growled, Arthur feeling the sparks of a fight.

"There isn't really a need to have a spat, "Arthur said, getting up, "we have tutoring Friday-"

"You don't have to leave, "Alfred said quickly, "Just because my dad's being a dick-"

"Watch your mouth boy." Mr. Jones growled, "You're already grounded, don't make it worse."

"Well how about I show you some respect when you apologize to Arthur." Alfred hissed, "For hitting him and giving him that bruise and for being rude tonight." His father stood from his chair, looming over Alfred and Arthur.

"Alfred it's okay, I'm not mad over the hit." Arthur said meekly, not liking the atmosphere, "I'll just leave."

"No." Alfred said to Arthur, "you drove all the way to tutor me Arthur, it's proper manners to show you some hospitality"

"We have shown him," Mr. Jones hissed out, "We let him inside, we chatted, he can go now."

"I say no."

"Don't you start Alfred."

"Start what? A fight? You're the one who's been so fucking snappy lately-"

"Watch your tone." His father snapped, Alfred shutting his mouth with a snap. Arthur watched the father and son glare at each other, silently challenging each other.

"Honey? Alfred? Dinner time." Alfred's mother called from the dining room, "Arthur, will you be joining us tonight?" Arthur had no voice at the moment, wondering how the women had not heard the fight.

"Yeah mom." Alfred grunted, eyes never leaving his father's, "Arthur's eating with us." His father's eye twitched at Alfred's rebellion, but he didn't say anything. Arthur wanted to curse Alfred for keeping him in the crossfire, but he was too nervous to snap at the teen. He followed Alfred and Mr. Jones to the dining room, taking a nervous seat next to Alfred. He thanked Alfred's mother when she placed a plate of mashed potatoes and steak with green peas, his stomach remembering it was in need of food.

"So," Alfred's mother said happily, "how was school Alfred?"

"We had a history test." Alfred grunted, glaring down at his plate, "How about you dad?"

"Business as usual," His father said with the same tone, "How about you Arthur? How was that bookstore?"

"Oh…the same as every day I suppose." Arthur mumbled, poking his food, "We had a few customers, nothing special."

"You sound you have a lot of free time." Mr. Jones said casually.

"I suppose," Arthur said, "I mostly read the new books, so time flies."

"Well that must be a nice life," Mr. Jones snorted, "getting paid to read."

Arthur didn't say anything to that, putting a forkful of food into his mouth. The meal went quietly, the four too busy filling their mouths to say much. Arthur was a slower eater than the Jones family, and they all sat and chatted while he finished.

"I do wonder Arthur, if you were such a smart man, why did you drop out of college?" Mr. Jones said to the man, noting the small flinch he got from Arthur. Arthur put some food in his mouth to not answer, but Alfred's father didn't seem satisfied with silence.

"Well Arthur?" Mr. Jones asked. Arthur frowned and fidgeted, wiping his mouth with a napkin before answering.

"I was ah…severely bullied," he mumbled, "I couldn't handle it and decided to end my education."

"A shame," Mrs. Jones said, "You seem to have a good head on your shoulders."

"Yes well…I suppose I did," Arthur smiled, no longer hungry, "Though I did get to enjoy some of the college life. Parties and all that."

"What were you planning on majoring in?" Alfred asked.

"I wanted to get a teaching license." Arthur shrugged, "I wanted to teach English, though I never really decided on what grade level."

"Why don't you go back to college then?" Mr. Jones asked.

"That ship has sailed sir," Arthur said, "I don't wish to go through that hell again; I'm perfectly content where I am." The jones family went quiet, not sure how to keep going on that subject.

"Well I'm sure college life wasn't that bad." Mrs. Jones smiled, "there are always those beautiful college girls."

"Talking about yourself again mom?" Alfred grinned, laughing as she gave him an innocent glare.

"Yes…I suppose there was that." Arthur said quietly, Alfred catching the tone. He looked over at the man, noticing the distant look in Arthur's eyes. He sent him a small foot nudge, Arthur shaking his head and smiling.

"This was all dandy," the Brit said, "But I must be heading home, work and all." He made to stand, letting Mrs. Jones take his almost clean plate.

"I'll walk you out." Alfred said, hurrying Arthur along before his dad had time to protest. They made it outside without a sound, Alfred sighing when they got to a safe and almost secluded part of the driveway.

"Your father was charming tonight," Arthur mumbled, grabbing his keys.

"He's just angry at something else," Alfred said, "Mattie apparently went over to his job to talk to him about something."

"Do you know what it was?"

"No, Mattie said it was a surprise."

"Whatever it was must be worth that man snapping at us." Arthur grumbled, "I didn't do anything bad did I?"

"No," Alfred breathed, making sure no one could see them before getting closer to Arthur, "you were fine."

"Do we still have tutoring Friday?" Arthur asked, letting Alfred pin him against his car.

"So far yeah," Alfred smirked, "think I can stay the night?"

"_That _you have to talk to your father with," Arthur chuckled, "I wouldn't mind."

"We could have a sleep over," Alfred said, brushing his lips against Arthur's gently, "Not sleep at all."

"That sounds like a lovely Idea." Arthur purred, "Ask your father though, then tell me the plan." Alfred nodded, sighing as they kissed repeatedly. He knew he couldn't stay out there long, but he didn't want to leave Arthur and his kisses. He whined when Arthur pushed him away, watching the older man get in his car and drive off.

* * *

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own hetalia  
Hope you all enjoy, I tried making sure no mistakes slipped by, but again tell me and I'll fix it.  
I would also like to answer one question from '**RizafromKeron' :** The reason Alfred's father allows Alfred to have tutoring at Athur's without supervision is because I'm giving him the same logic my parents had. My friends weren't allowed to hang out in the privacy of my room, but when i went over to their house it was perfectly fine for me to hang out in theirs. hope that answers that.**

* * *

"You didn't have to drive me." Alfred grumbled in the passenger seat of his father's car, arms crossed.

"If you had come on your own you would have stayed the night." His father said, "Me driving you gives me some control. I'll be picking you up at eleven, just like how we decided."

Alfred pouted in his seat, hating the grounds they ended their fight of him staying the night at Arthur's. He had wanted to sleep over; his father denied it and said he'd be home by nine like always. They fought for hours about it, finally reasoning with each other and ending with eleven the time Alfred should be picked up. That gave Alfred and Arthur around five hours to do some studying and hopefully some intimate time. Five hours didn't seem enough for Alfred, but when he told Arthur the man seemed to think it was. His father stopped in front of Arthur's apartment complex, grabbing Alfred before the teen bolted.

"Eleven Alfred, no later," he said seriously, "you text me in case of anything."

"Yeah dad." Alfred said, springing out of the car and hurrying over to Arthur's door. He knocked three times, waiting for Arthur to open. Arthur opened it cautiously, grinning at Alfred and opening wide. Alfred entered, dropping his backpack on the floor next to the door and pinning Arthur to the closed door. Arthur didn't fight the kiss Alfred planted on him, opening his mouth eagerly and coaxing Alfred's tongue to play with his. They kissed for a few moments, Arthur pulling away to breath.

"HI." Alfred panted, watching Arthur wipe off some drool off his chin.

"A hello to you too," Arthur laughed, "now that I had a nice snogging, how about we go over to the couch to actually study?"

"Ah but there's the kicker," Alfred grinned, "I didn't get any homework today, so no studying. You can even check my bag to see if I'm lying." Arthur gave him a dubious look, pushing the teen away and grabbing the bag. He opened it, surprised to find a wrapped present inside.

"What's this?" He asked, finding the present quite heavy.

"Obviously a present," Alfred said, "for such an amazing guy."

"I'm hardly amazing, so who's it for?" Arthur said, Alfred shaking his head.

"For my boyfriend of course," Alfred said, kissing Arthur's neck, "my amazing boyfriend."

"So it's boyfriend now?" Arthur asked, genuinely surprised, "what happened to cause that?"

"You staying in this fucked up relationship for so long." Alfred smiled, "Monday it's going to be two months."

"Is it really?" Arthur asked, "You kept count?"

"Yep." Alfred said, "Now open your present." Arthur looked back down at the gift, blushing a bit. He carefully removed the wrapping, eyes widening.

"Oh, Alfred." he breathed, holding up a large book. The cover looked old fashion and leather bound, but Arthur knew it was brand new.

"I couldn't remember if you had this yet," Alfred said, "if you do I could always switch it."

"No…dear this is wonderful" Arthur said, running his fingers along the spine, "is it really all of them?"

"That's what it says," Alfred shrugged, "I've never read the Grimm's tales, but I'm pretty sure it's all if not most of them" Arthur nodded, turning and kissing Alfred repeatedly.

"I'll cherish it." he breathed when he pulled away, "such a gift for me…and only two months in…"

"Expect more then," Alfred said, cupping Arthur's cheek, "I know we haven't been together long, and hell this relationship isn't easy, but god Arthur you make me so happy." He kissed Arthur gently, "I'm so glad I met you at Benny's party that night." Arthur smiled, his feature lighting up.

"I'm glad too," he said, "oh darling, this is the most thoughtful thing. I'm going to get you something too."

"You don't have to." Alfred said quickly, "really Artie-"

"No," Arthur said with a huff, "this is what boyfriends do, give each other gifts like this."

Alfred blushed and smiled at the word boyfriend, the word having so much meaning for him. They kissed for a while, Arthur ending it to go put his present somewhere safe. Alfred headed over to the couch, Arthur joining him in a matter of seconds. They got comfortable together, nuzzling and kissing.

"I missed you," Alfred sighed, "god did I miss you."

"I missed you too," Arthur breathed, resting his forehead against Alfred's, "do you know how many times I've found myself craving you?" Alfred shook his head.

"Let's just say my toys haven't been used as much as they have lately." Arthur chuckled, "you lad have become my new addiction." Alfred groaned at the thought, feeling heat pool between his legs.

"And we haven't even had sex." He joked, "Which by the way, I am so eager to do."

"As am I," Arthur grinned, "But I don't think tonight will be the night."

"Why not?" Alfred asked.

"Because we only have five hours," Arthur stated like it was the most logical thing, "I cannot be sated in five hours." Alfred stared at him, eyes wide.

"You have to be joking," Alfred said, "I don't think it's physically possible to have that much stamina."

"I'm very hard to please," Arthur shrugged, "I don't know why, but I tend to outlast my partners."

"But more than five hours?" Alfred asked, "That has to be over exaggerating."

"Maybe one day you can test that." Arthur smiled, kissing Alfred sweetly, "but not tonight." Alfred pouted, eyes traveling to the bruise on Arthur's jaw. He gently swiped his thumbs over it, sighing angrily at it. Arthur smiled at him, kissing Alfred's thumb and shaking his head. Alfred stared at it for a few more seconds, deciding to let the never spoken subject drop.

"So what are we going to do for five hours?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not sure," Arthur frowned, "Whatever you want really."

"How about watch some movie on the television?" Alfred asked, "I heard tonight there's a horror movie marathon on SYFY."

"You and horror films," Arthur huffed, "They're not really my interest."

"Then what do you want to do?" Alfred asked, "I mean we have television…and you said no sex..."

"Well-"Arthur started, jumping when they both heard a knock at the door. They went silent, staring at each other in fear. Arthur stood and headed over to the door when he heard silence, going to check. Alfred sat there, not sure what to do. He let out a relieved breath when Arthur came back to the living room, some sort of magazine and a calendar in hand.

"What was it?" Alfred asked, eyeing the magazine curiously.

"Oh…part-time business…" Arthur mumbled, looking embarrassed. Alfred raised an eyebrow, taking the items from Arthur.

"Stripper job? What-"Alfred paused at what he was about to say, staring down at the items. The calendar's front cover had what appeared to be a name in very fancy letters, Alfred managing to get something along the lines of 'around the world pleasure' though he was sure it said something else. The front also had Arthur on the cover on top of the name, staring back at Alfred with a look that said he wanted to eat him alive. He wasn't wearing anything from what Alfred could see, the picture ending just above the crotch area.

Alfred couldn't breathe, mouth going dry as a desert as his eyes roamed over the picture. Picture Arthur looked so sexy, sweat frozen in going down that perfect chest. Alfred wasn't sure what motion Picture Arthur was doing when they took it. He could see the shiny grey of a metal pole on the side, Arthur's right arm grabbing it somewhere out of view. His left arm was in front of him and looked to be either pulling down some article of clothing or covering his dick. His brain couldn't process much of it, staring up at the real Arthur when the man yanked the calendar out of his grasp. Arthur was blushing a bright red, not looking at Alfred as he grabbed the magazine.

"C….can I have that?" Alfred asked, not sure if his mouth had functioned correctly as he said it. Arthur stared at him, shaking his head.

"I'm not the only one in these." He grunted, "No these are going in the trash."

"C-can I have the pages you're in then?" Alfred asked quickly, getting up and trying to snatch the items back, "I don't care about the other people."

"Are you sure about that?" Arthur asked, "The men I call co-workers there are far more attractive." Alfred grabbed the magazine and calendar back, kissing Arthur.

"Wanna bet?" he breathed, "If I can look through both of these and name you the sexiest in my opinion, what do I get?" Arthur thought about it, not sure if he wanted to bet.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked.

"A lap dance, tonight, in the outfit of my choosing." Alfred declared, like he had wanted that for a really long time.

"And If I see any sort of attraction to another male in there?" Arthur asked.

"If and whenever we have sex you can top the first night, you can even use whatever toys you want." Alfred said, grinning.

"You sound like you had planned this." Arthur noted.

"Not this in particular, but I planned the bet."

"Prat," Arthur laughed, glancing down at the items, "so be it then, let's get on the couch and start this silly bet." Alfred followed Arthur back to the couch, tugging the older man onto his lap. Arthur grunted, fidgeting when he felt something poke him.

"Excited?" Arthur teased.

"That's what happens to me when I see or think of you like this." Alfred purred, eyes never leaving the calendar cover. Arthur rolled his eyes, putting the magazine aside and leaning against Alfred as the teen opened the calendar. The first male was Antonio, his stage name 'Jesus' written on the lower right corner.

"Is his name really Jesus?" Alfred asked, eyes examining the tan Spaniard without a reaction. In the picture Antonio was dressed as a pirate, big red hat with white fluff falling in the back bare chested anyways. His pose was leaning against the wall, an evil sly smile finishing his dress up. To the right people it was their fantasies come to life, to others it would soon become their fantasy.

"No that's just his stage name," Arthur chuckled, "Antonio says he chose his stage name 'Jesus' because whenever he does a show that's the first thing he hears, 'oh sweet Jesus'." Alfred laughed, shaking his head.

"Is he sure it's in a good way?" He joked, turning the page.

"I heard it once; it's in the good way. He gets a lot of bills." Arthur said.

The next page was of the Italian brothers, ever the dynamic duo. It was funny how simple their stage name, but 'double trouble' was the best they and the others could come up with considering their preferred performances. Arthur glanced up at Alfred to see any expression to see if he fancied them, but again Alfred was indifferent. Not even the thing poking Arthur seemed affected. He turned back at the picture. The brothers were dressed as chefs in the picture, their trademark incestuous attitude visible. They were bother wearing only the chef's hat, red bandana scarf thing chef's wore, and from what he could tell at the bottom the apron. They had a table as a sort of prop, and they looked to be in the midst of using that table for something very intimate, The youngest, Feliciano or Feli for short, was under the oldest, Lovino or Lovi for short- Also called Romano by Feli and Antonio. Feli was staring at the camera with a look far too innocent for the scene. He had what looked like some sort of food on his creamy white chest, and Lovi looked to be happily eating it. Lovi had the right expression for the picture, a hungry annoyed look one who got interrupted from such a task would naturally get.

"So like, they have a thing for each other?" Alfred asked, looking down at Arthur.

"Whether it is just for the show or in real life I don't have a clue." Arthur shrugged, "I prefer not to ask, though from what I've gathered they have a very open relationship." He pointed at Lovino, "I've heard him and Antonio have a thing going, while his brother seems to prefer Germans."

"Germans?"

"Keep looking lad." Alfred frowned, but obeyed Arthur. He turned to the March stripper- the stage name Hercules written at the bottom right corner- eyes landing on a construction worker. He had unruly brown hair, green eyes staring back at him with a mix of sexual hunger and downright tiredness. He was wearing the yellow hard helmet, yellow construction worker vest with the shiny grey marks for when they worked at night covering his sculpted abs. From what Alfred could tell the man was wearing some unbuttoned jeans, but the picture teased the viewer too much to be sure. He let his eyes look up and down the man's tan skin, even though he could admit the man was handsome, it wasn't attracting him.

"That's odd," Arthur said, "He usually wears Greek outfits, why they chose that outfit…"

"Maybe people like this more." Alfred shrugged.

"And your opinion on him?" Arthur asked, head tilting up to kiss Alfred's neck.

"I'm not into men with the same build as me." Alfred smiled, "I like them…lean like a certain someone."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Arthur breathed.

"It'll get me a lap dance." Alfred whispered, leaning over to bite Arthur's ear.

"Keep looking, we'll see who wins." Arthur purred. Alfred nipped at the lobe for a bit before going back to the calendar, flipping to April. He was met with another well-built tan man- whose stage name was apparently SaDICK-, this one a shade darker and wearing what looked like a female outfit. He had sort brown hair, with a nicely trimmed beard. He had on a black top, the cloth not even covering his muscular chest. It clung to him, covering his arms and seeming to stop at a ring on the man's middle fingers. His left arm was in front his face, holding a mask that seemed to only cover his eyes, which Alfred could still tell were amber. The hand was on his hip, where a fabric that looked like a skirt clung to for dear life.

"Why is the dude wearing a dress?" Alfred asked, again unaffected by the picture's allure.

"It's a belly dancer outfit." Arthur laughed, "One night for fun all the dancers wore that, the customers really liked it."

"Did you dress up?"

"Yes, though mine covered a bit more, and I had a sort of veil covering my nose and mouth." Arthur explained.

"Think I can see you in that outfit one day?"

"Sorry lad, I didn't keep it."

Alfred pouted, wanting to see Arthur wear it. He turned to may, frowning at what he saw. 'Hairy' didn't seem to describe the person all that well, but Alfred seriously thought the man- who's stage name was heaven-, could afford to shave like the others. He seemed to have hair everywhere, and even though Alfred had never met one he was positive the man was French. Said man had blonde shoulder length wavy hair, a well-trimmed like the last guy only a bit fuller. His blue eyes were staring at him with an amused look, like he was daring Alfred to do something. His naked sort of pale body- he had some sort of tan, but it wasn't considered tan to Alfred- was relaxing in a pile of red flowers, one or two roses covering his almost visible crotch.

"That's disgusting." Alfred said.

"_That," _Arthur said, "Is my boss."

"He's still disgusting." Alfred grunted, "I mean seriously, he can't shave some of all that hair?"

"He's popular that way, men and women seem to like men like him." Arthur shrugged, "Me personally find him grotesque, but then again I have to deal with him bothering me for hours a few days a week walking around like that."

"People are crazy," Alfred snickered, "you are far more appealing to the eyes than that guy." Arthur rolled his eyes, smacking Alfred's chest. Alfred pecked Arthur's cheek, going to June.

"Gott?" Alfred asked Arthur as he read that stage name.

"God in German I believe" Arthur answered. Alfred nodded, going back to look at the man. His hair was snow white, and red eyes seemed to stare into Alfred's soul. He was bare chested, his pale chest almost whiter that Arthur's. He had on a cap that Alfred could recognize as military, the ones the soldiers wore for formal affairs like funerals or something more bright. He had a necklace, an iron cross if Alfred remembered the name right. And a riding crop held tightly in his black gloved grip. The man seemed to have been in the process of liking the crop, giving it a sort of seductive appeal.

"That's not attractive?" Arthur asked.

"Sure." Alfred admitted, "But I still think you're better looking."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm serious Artie these men are nice to look at but I don't want to sleep with any of them." Alfred said, turning to July and groaning, "Except him, I definitely want to sleep with him"

"That's me you twat" Arthur mumbled, staring at himself and feeling the thing poking him grow. It wasn't the same one as the cover picture, his stage name angel written down in the corner.

"Angel huh?" Alfred said huskily.

"I didn't choose it; I could care less what I would be called."

"I think it's perfect," Alfred purred, "it's erotic, an angel being so devilish doing lap dances and stripping and all the other stripper things."

Alfred licked his lips as he went back to looking at the July stripper, loving it. He was very patriotic for someone who wasn't American. He was wearing what looked like the Uncle Sam hat, a vest covering his chest. The vest had the American flag pattern, the blue with fifty white stars on the left half with the white and red striped on the other. He was saluting the camera, his sly smirk sending arousal into Alfred's system.

"I really like Mr. July," Alfred breathed, "happy birthday to me."

"I forgot you were a July child." Arthur smiled.

"July fourth," Alfred grinned, "can you give me that on my birthday?"

"We'll see," Arthur smirked, "there is still a few months until then." Alfred nodded, lips latching onto Arthur's neck. He didn't want to look at the rest of the calendar; he wanted the man on his lap.

"Don't mark," Arthur sighed, tilting his head to the side to reveal more neck, "at least not yet."

"How about that dance?" Alfred asked, nipping at a sensitive spot.

"You still have five more months and a magazine to look through." Arthur said, moaning softly, "I suggest you get to it, we don't want to run low on time."

Alfred whined, tearing his attention away from the man and to the pictures. He was quick to look at the rest, finding none of them as alluring as Arthur. August was an Australian man who's stage name was 'the beast down under'. His tan body was bare, what Alfred considered was a standard Australian hat and a necklace holding either a shark or crocodile tooth around his neck. He had a bandage on his nose, and eyebrows almost like Arthur but less bushy. He flipped over to September.

"I was wondering where that lad was." Arthur stated, "He's usually paired with his brother."

"Who's his brother?"

"Gott."

Alfred gave Arthur a dubious look, staring back at the man. The man- stage named professor- was a muscled blonde haired, blue eyed, stern faced man. He was wearing from the picture let Alfred see green boxer briefs, green suspenders clipped to the waistband to make it look similar to lederhosen's. He held a large boot shaped cup filled with beer, those lustful blue eyes staring at him over the glass.

"Is he good looking to you?" Alfred asked, noticing that Arthur was examining the photo.

"Lad, I spend many hours watching them work. I am as far away from attracted from any of these men as a gay man could be." Arthur scoffed, "and seeing how much and many people they pick up a night, I wouldn't even want to touch them."

"And how many men would you get a night?" Alfred asked, completely uninterested in the last men in the calendar.

"I wasn't big on flings," Arthur said, "sure once or twice I picked up a man, but no I prefer long-term men." He nudged Alfred, "hurry up now."

Alfred sighed, flipping through the calendar quickly. October was some Viking guy, Alfred not even bothering to read his name. He had on one of those stereotypical helmets, and from what he could tell that was it. He flipped to November, finding a blonde haired, blue eyed, stoic faced IKEA carpenter. He had the IKEA hat on, bare chested and a tool belt hanging loosely on his hips. He flipped to December, blinking in surprise.

"That's a dude?" Alfred asked, Arthur chuckling.

"Rather on the feminine side, but yes Felix is a male, he's popular on the men who are into that and most bisexuals." He said. Alfred nodded, noting the sexy Santa outfit. The blonde, shoulder length haired man had on a Santa hat, the white fluffy beard hanging down his chest and everything else was bare.

"There, now can I get my lap dance?" Alfred asked, "I want you. Now."

"You still have the magazine," Arthur shrugged, "if you don't you lose the bet." Alfred whined, grabbing the magazine.

"Come on lad," Arthur purred, "If you do this you can keep my pictures and have that lap dance."

"I can have the cover and Mr. July?" Alfred asked.

"And my pictures in the magazine." Arthur breathed. Alfred quickly skimmed through the magazine, trying to find Arthur. There were the guys in the calendar and several others in different outfits, but Alfred didn't pay attention. Arthur chuckled at Alfred's impatience, glancing at the clock to check the time. It was about to be eight, so they had three hours left. He glanced back at the magazine when Alfred took an intake of breath. He had made the centerfold, a few pages with him in his regular get ups and one he did at a photo shoot just for the magazine. The photo was of him naked on a satin sheet, grinning evilly at the camera. He made a face that beckoned the viewer to join him, and from how Alfred was reacting it was working.

"I'm keeping these pictures," Alfred said lowly, "but now I want my dance."

"Really? By the way you rut against me I would have thought you wanted something else." Arthur teased, letting Alfred unbutton his shirt.

"You said no sex," Alfred sighed, "maybe we can do that sex dance thing again."

"How about we go choose an outfit for the lap dance?" Arthur chuckled, "you did say you pick an outfit." Alfred nodded, letting Arthur climb out of his grasp and following the Brit to his room.

"What outfits do you have?" Alfred asked, sitting on the bed and watching Arthur dig out his stripper clothes from their safe place.

"The cop one of course…and let's see…I have….some corsets….here why don't you look through it." Arthur said, pulling out a duffle bag from the closet and throwing it at Alfred. Alfred dug around eagerly, finding many man thongs. He kept digging, feeling Arthur sit next to him.

"Well dear?" Arthur asked, taking a thong and tugging on it lazily.

"Um," Alfred mumbled, distracted by the action, "well…how about a robber?"

"A crook?" Arthur asked, watching Alfred pull out the outfit pieces.

"Why not?" Alfred asked, "My choice." Arthur nodded, taking the clothes and holding up the man thong.

"Should I wear this?" he asked, "or will my boxers suit you?" Alfred blushed, feeling a painful twitch from his crotch.

"That." he said, jaw going slack. Arthur grinned, kissing him sweetly.

"Since I don't have a proper chair, the hot seat will be the bed okay?" he said when he pulled away, "would you like music to go with it?"

"Hot seat?" Alfred asked, "Um…yeah sure."

"It's the seat the main customer sits in, we choose that one and only seat and keep going to that person if it's in a group." Arthur explained, climbing off Alfred, "You just wait there and I'll get everything set up okay?" Alfred watched him get out an IPod and speakers from his nightstand, thumbing through the playlists until he chose the right one.

"I already have a list of songs for each outfit, so when I come out you press play okay?" Arthur told him, noting the nervous look on Alfred's face, "don't worry dear, I'll be gentle for you."

Alfred watched him head to the bathroom, squirming where he sat. He played with the blanket, wondering what he got himself into. He had wanted a show the second Arthur came out of this same room as a cop, but now his mind was having second thoughts. His heart was trying to spring out his chest, and his breath was coming out in gasps. He was sure the bulge in his pants couldn't get worse, but really it was starting to get uncomfortable. He heard Arthur humming in the bathroom, and he went back to squirming. Somewhere in his head a little voice was telling him this was a terrible idea, but even so he deep down wanted to do this. Arthur had made him feel so alive this past two months; he wanted to see how Arthur was this way. The pictures in the magazine and calendar showed him a new side of the Brit who teased and laughed at him. He had seen a seducer there, and he was so far seduced he could really care less that they could possibly be caught tonight.

He sighed as he tried relaxing, tapping his finger on his hip. He jumped when the door to the bathroom cracked open, fumbling with the iPod and pressing play. The first song started playing, but Alfred completely ignored it when Arthur stepped into the room.

Arthur grinned at Alfred's expression, so cute and shocked. He didn't say anything as he walked over to him, letting Alfred admire the get up. He had on a little burglar mask, the type where it's just a black cloth covering his eyes. He also had on a black man thong under some black sort-of skinny jeans and a tight black long sleeve shirt. It wasn't one of his most detailed or complicated outfits, but Arthur wanted Alfred to enjoy a quick show without facing the torture that was watching him strip several layers of clothing. He smiled as he climbed onto his lap, pinning the eager hands onto the bed.

"Here are the rules," he breathed, making sure Alfred was paying attention, "you aren't allowed to touch until I guide your hands to the spot okay? You just sit here and enjoy my little dance." Alfred nodded eagerly, breath hitching as Arthur moved behind him and started kneading his shoulders.

"Relax Alfred" Arthur chuckled, "I'll give a nice little show, and you let me go with the 'loot' yes?"

"Uh-huh," Alfred gasped, his nerves slowly ebbing away as Arthur massaged his shoulders, "anything you say." Arthur chuckled, leaning his head down and licking Alfred's tan neck. Alfred went rigid again, but Arthur knew in a little bit he'd be calmer and enjoying his performance. He stopped the nice massage, stepping in front of Alfred's line of sight and swaying his hips.

Alfred immediately locked onto that movement, blue eyes following those teasing hips like they were cobras. Arthur held back a chuckle, paying attention to the song. He moved his body in time with the song, adding a bit of a hip roll just to torture the teen. Alfred swallowed thickly at the action, downright whimpering when Arthur turned around and gave him a glorious view of his clothed ass. Arthur wiggled his butt in a teasing manner, smacking his ass lightly and hearing more whimpers come out from Alfred. He turned back around and climbed back onto the teen's lap, practically feeling Alfred's desire to touch. He grabbed the hands that were planning on strangling his bed, helping them slide up his body.

Alfred got the message quickly, and those hands eagerly ran up and down his front. Arthur smirked at him, going to lap at his neck. He trailed his tongue up slowly, feeling the intake in breath Alfred did. His tongue kept traveling north, reaching Alfred's ear and licking the shell. Alfred was a quivering mess under him, and it thrilled Arthur to no end. He sighed as he pulled Alfred's hands away in a silent stop order, turning around in place and positioning his ass against an impressive bulge inside Alfred's pants. He leaned against his frame, bringing the hands back to travel along his chest. Alfred obeyed eagerly, panting against Arthur's ear as the man swayed his hips and rubbed against him.

"Mmm," he sighed, "I like this." He ran his hands down the smooth clothed chest, hands traveling to go under the pants.

"No." Arthur grunted, smacking the hands away, "no touching there." Alfred whined, going to find a way under that shirt. Arthur chuckled, turning back in Alfred's hold.

"You just had to ask you know." He teased, kissing Alfred sweetly. Alfred pouted when Arthur pulled away, eyes trailing down to Arthur's chest. He watched hungrily as Arthur lifted the shirt up teasingly slow, swaying in place to torture Alfred a bit more. By the time the shirt was off Alfred had enough waiting, grabbing Arthur's teasing hips and claiming skin. His tongue trailed up Arthur's chest, nipping at the pale skin. Arthur moaned at the action, eyes fluttering closed as Alfred attacked his chest. Alfred panted against Arthur, kissing every inch of the man and heading to the neck. Arthur tried getting some control in this, tilting Alfred's head back and claiming Alfred's mouth. They battled it out hungrily, Arthur tugging Alfred's hands to his back. Alfred eagerly touched the skin, moaning into Arthur's mouth and heading south.

Arthur purred when Alfred reached his ass, massaging and squeezing.

"You can smack me." Arthur panted when they broke apart for air, "I don't mind, really darling." Alfred nodded, finding lips again as his hands continued touching Arthur's ass. He gently smacked the right cheek to test it, Arthur purring and biting down on his lower lip. They pulled away for air again, Arthur realizing that they had fallen back on the bed. Alfred seemed unaware of it, or the fact that their lower halves were grinding against each other. Arthur got an idea, prying away Alfred's eager hands off of him.

"Artie?" Alfred asked, upset when Arthur got off of him. He wanted Arthur on him; he loved feeling Arthur's weight on him. He sat up, looking over at Arthur that was digging in one of his cabinets. He got up quickly and headed over to the man, wrapping himself around Arthur and pinning him there.

"Oi get off." Arthur ordered angrily, "sit back on the bed I have something fun planned." Alfred didn't want to, too lost in lustful hunger to care about anything. Arthur sighed and kissed him, blindly digging into his cabinets. He smiled into the kiss when he grabbed what he was looking for, pulling it out and leading Alfred back to the hot bed. Alfred fell back with little protest, smiling as Arthur climbed back on him.

"I have a fun game," Arthur said between kisses, "let's play dear."

"Mmm, why should we?" Alfred asked, trailing kisses down to Arthur's neck.

"It could help with that hard on." Arthur shrugged, smiling when Alfred paused for a second.

"I'm listening." Alfred mumbled, going back to kissing. Arthur pushed him down on the bed, grinning evilly. He held what he grabbed from his cabinet in Alfred's line of sight. Alfred frowned, not understanding why a bunch of dollar bills were so important.

"You put these wherever you want on your body," Arthur explained "and I the eager crook will take them with my mouth." Alfred didn't need to know anything else, grabbing the bills and trying to figure out where he wanted Arthur. Of course there was his crotch, so he put some bills on top of his painful bulge. Arthur watched as the teen put the bills all on top of him, grinning wide and going to fix some of it.

"It doesn't just have to be on top of clothing silly." he teased, grabbing some bills and placing them under Alfred's shirt, "make me work for them." Alfred nodded again, meekly putting some bills inside his pants and boxers. Arthur chuckled as Alfred wiggled under him, kissing Alfred softly before grabbing the bills. The first one were on Alfred's neck, and he enjoyed the soft mewls that came out of the man's mouth as he nipped and licked the skin. He trailed down, grabbing the bills on Alfred's clothes with his mouth and biting into the fabric to hit skin. Alfred gasped and twitched at that, so Arthur went for the bills under the clothing. He lifted the shirt a bit, kissing the hot and sensitive skin sweetly. Alfred twitched, but other than that stayed still. Arthur smiled, lifting up more of the shirt to find the bills. He kissed, nipped, and licked every inch of skin he found, Alfred starting to squirm. He grabbed each bill, happily kissing and biting Alfred's perky nipples. Alfred arched his back at that, and whined for more.

Arthur continued his attack on the poor nubs, enjoying the sounds coming out of Alfred. He soon thought that was enough abuse on them, kissing them sweetly before heading south again. Alfred started panting loudly, almost like a train. Arthur tugged out the bills in Alfred's waistband, slowly unbuttoning Alfred's jeans to get to the rest. He tugged the zipper down with his teeth, releasing Alfred's erection a bit. Alfred sighed at the freedom, going rigid as Arthur breathed against his hot and still clothed manhood.

"Artie…" Alfred moaned, "Please." Arthur blew on the bulge again, grinning at the way Alfred whined and squirmed. He kissed Alfred's stomach, tugging down the boxers until Alfred's dick was free. Alfred sighed as it was finally free, gasping and crying out in shock as Arthur gently poked the tip. Alfred moaned when Arthur grasped his manhood, bucking his hips to get more friction.

"Now where is the money?" Arthur asked, squeezing Alfred softly while he searched his boxers. Alfred shook his head, whining for Arthur to do more. Arthur chuckled, attention back on Alfred's needs. He stroked Alfred slowly, finding a more comfortable position for them. Soon Alfred was resting against Arthur's headboard; leg's spread as far as they would go moaning as Arthur stroked him. Arthur kissed Alfred's neck as he worked, eyes lidded with lust as Alfred's noises turned him on.

"Please…" Alfred moaned out, eyes shut tightly closed.

"What is it Alfred?" Arthur asked, kissing up Alfred's neck and kissing Alfred's parted lips. Alfred Moaned into Arthur's mouth, shaking hands Grabbing at Arthur.

"Mouth," Alfred gasped when Arthur pulled away, "Please." Arthur kissed him again, understanding the two worded message. The Brit smiled at the teenager, scooting back and leaning down to kiss Alfred's tip. Alfred Flinched, eyes flying open and hands flailing to grab something as Arthur's mouth wrapped around the head. One hand found the headboard; the order grabbed a fistful of Arthur's spikey hair. Arthur purred, tongue licking what he had in his mouth. His hands stroked what wasn't in his mouth, Alfred crying out loudly. Arthur got to work, relaxing his throat muscles and slowly bobbing his head. Inch by inch Alfred's dick slowly entered his mouth and slid back out, most of it fitting in Arthur's mouth. Arthur sucked as he bobbed, knowing Alfred wasn't going to last. Alfred was trying hard to hold back his release, biting his lower lip to hold back his screams. His toes curled inside his shoes as he lost it, screaming Arthur's name to the heavens. Arthur choked as Alfred released into his mouth, swallowing all he could and letting the rest drip out of his mouth. He released Alfred with a wet pop, coughing and wiping his chin. Alfred was gasping where he sat, staring at Arthur with tired eyes.

"So…sorry." He rasped out, "I'm…god…"

"We'll get you to last longer." Arthur said, crawling back towards Alfred, "Sorry lad, but I won't be satisfied if you come like that." Alfred nodded, wrapping strong arms around Arthur. Arthur hugged Alfred back, locking lips. Alfred danced with Arthur's tongue, tasting the bitterness that was him. They rolled around in bed, Arthur pinned to the bed as Alfred kissed every inch of him. Arthur sighed and moaned as Alfred bit the right places, pulling the teenage back up before he reached his stomach.

"None of that," Arthur laughed, "save it for when we have more time." Alfred grinned at him, locking lips again. Time was lost to them, the only thing they cared about was kissing and laughing together. Alfred got his clothes back on, making Arthur laugh when they finally found the hidden money. They rolled around in the bed again, so happy together it felt like nothing could end it.

Then Alfred's father barged into the room. Arthur and Alfred froze where they were, Alfred grabbing Arthur's hips, the Brit shirtless grabbing Alfred's muscular arms. He had lost the mask a bit ago, the mask now somewhere on the floor. Alfred's clothing was loose on him, pants unbuttoned and unzipped while his shirt was almost off of him. Emerald and Sapphire eyes stared in shock at the man who they had been hiding from for two months, not even breathing as the man put everything together. Alfred's father, who at first walking in looked surprised now held the look of something similar to an enraged bull, Blue eyes spewing blue fire and fists clenched against him.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Please review and don't kill me the ending was decided on a five out of eight coin flip.**


	12. Chapter 12

**i DON'T OWN HETALIA  
Edit: I fixed somethings that some reviews mentioned was unrealistic.  
Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur groaned as the car jerked him roughly in his seat, the door handle hitting his arm more painfully than it should.

"Arthur? Arthur stay awake for me okay?" Arthur gave another groan, not sure why Alfred sounded so terrified.

"Al…" He croaked, coughing as talking hurt him.

"Just stay awake for me, please Artie." Alfred begged, Arthur trying to open his eyes. He frowned when he felt something keep his left eyes closed, but he used his right one to look around. He was in the passenger seat of his car, seat belt holding his body secure as Alfred drove. He couldn't see if something was wrong with Alfred in the darkness, crying out in pain as Alfred took a bump a little too hard. He furrowed his brows, why was he in so much pain?

"Shit! Sorry!" Alfred said, stopping at a red light, "I'm not used to driving cars." Arthur nodded, wincing as the movement hurt him.

"Where…where are we going?" He asked the Teenager, his voice coming out weak.

"The nearest hospital." Alfred answered, "God Arthur, how do you use this stupid GPS?" Arthur watched Alfred's silhouette fumble with the navigation software, and he moved his arms to help. He gasped and cried as his right arm refused to move and instead shot blinding pain into him, his left arm sending weaker pain and trembling at the effort. His memories slowly came back as tears fell down his face, Alfred talking to him and cursing as he had to move his attention back to driving.

He remembered laughing as Alfred made to pull down his black sort of skinny jeans to reveal his black man thong, grabbing Alfred's strong arms to stop the teen. He remember turning to the sound of his bedroom door opening, seeing Alfred's father stare at him. He remembered watching the rage fill the man's face, then the man stomping towards him. The man had grabbed him, flung him off Alfred and towards the opposite wall, one with a cabinet that hurt Arthur's back badly. He recalled Alfred screaming his name, but he couldn't tear his gaze from the lumbering monster stomping towards him. Then the beating happened. Punches and kicks landed on him in a fury Arthur couldn't protect himself…couldn't even scream for help.

Then he was grabbed and flung again, towards a wall that nothing to hurt him. He remembered the scream worthy pain of the monster of Alfred's father's fist colliding with his shoulder, probably dislocating his right arm. Then when he thought another beat would start it ended, and he just stayed still in fear. He heard screaming that was Alfred, then the man that had beat him bad. The screaming mingled together until no words could be found, and he managed to turn to see what was going on. He saw Alfred and his father fighting, punches and kicks thrown at each other as they screamed. Alfred was bleeding, his brain registered that, but Mr. Jones looked to be worse. He caught Alfred shoving the man towards the wall that separated the room with the rest of his apartment, slamming the older man's head against him to knock him out. As the big body slid down the wall Alfred hurried to him, calling his name and sounding so terrified. He felt arms wrap around his hurt body, and he held back screams of pain as Alfred held him.

"I'm sorry," Alfred kept saying to him, rocking them both and sobbing. Arthur couldn't move, could feel himself start to pass out. He managed to call Alfred, to give him the weakest smile in the word before his world went black.

Now he was here, alive but in so much pain. Alfred was driving him to the hospital. He managed a groan to let Alfred know he was still alive, and he tried to figure out how bad he was hurt. His right arm was out of the question bad, and he guessed his left eye was swollen with a huge black bruise. It hurt to breathe, so maybe something wrong with a lung or ribs. His entire body hummed with waiting pain, and he really didn't want to test movement.

"Al…" he groaned, "GPS…"

"Don't worry about it." Alfred said, "I found my way to a hospital I know. Please Arthur, Don't pass out again."

"Won't…" The Brit smiled weakly, "You're hurt…"

"You're worse right now."

"I guess…Which Hospital?"

"Saint Judd's."

"Saint….no," Arthur said weakly, "go to another one….go to Meredith's."

"Meredith's an hour away, you need the closest one. I'm not fighting you Arthur." Arthur frowned at Alfred's tone, not liking it.

"Your Father…" he said, "He's…"

"He's probably passed out in your room hopefully." Alfred grumbled, taking a turn that made Arthur groan, "sorry…I put some clothes on you while you passed out, and took the thong off just in case they strip you."

"How kind…" Arthur managed, "no wonder it feels breezy." He couldn't tell if that comment made Alfred smiled, but he hoped it did.

They drove silently after that, Arthur grunting and groaning in pain as Alfred drove. Alfred got to the hospital and found the nearest parking spot to the emergency entrance, turning the car off and unbuckling himself and Arthur. Arthur cried out as the seat belt hurt him in its mad dash off of him. Alfred hurried over to get Arthur out, ignoring his own pains as he lifted Arthur into his arms. Arthur bit back his screams as Alfred ignited all his pains, gripping Alfred with his only functioning arm as Alfred headed towards the building.

The second both of them entered the hospital seemed to buzz alive, People rushing towards them and asking Alfred questions. Arthur was ripped from Alfred, thrown painfully on a gurney and rolled away, leaving Alfred screaming for him. Everything was a blur as nurses and doctors examined him, Arthur catching unknown faces and frantic medical terminology as he was dragged to who knows where. He asked where Alfred was, but no one was paying attention to him. Then he caught a familiar face, and just when that face noticed him a sting on his arm caught his attention and everything went black.

"Arthur…"

Arthur opened his eyes slowly at that voice, so familiar and sad. He frowned when he heard a steady beeping, the stupid sound hurting his head. Something was around his face, and his body felt severely restrained. He tried moving his head to the person who called his name, his emerald eyes landing on Alfred. The teenager looked ragged, probably haven't slept in a really long time. He eyes were red and swollen, cheeks still wet from crying. He was resting his head against Arthur, next to his left arm that had an IV imbedded. Arthur weakly raised that arm, fighting the urge to drop the arm until it was over Alfred. The second it landed Alfred shot up from his seat, staring at Arthur with worried eyes. Arthur winced as his arm fell painfully, sighing a second later as Alfred gently rubbed the pain away.

"A…Artie?" Alfred whispered, Arthur looking at him, "how….how are you feeling?" Arthur thought about the question. He made to answer, frowning at whatever was on his face. Alfred saw it and helped, removing what Arthur finally saw as those oxygen mask things from his face. Arthur tried taking a deep breath, coughing and grabbing Alfred's hand tightly as his body woke to pain.

"Careful," Alfred said, "Doctor's say you shouldn't do much yet, you have two broken ribs and a bruised lung." Arthur nodded, motioning for Alfred to put the oxygen mask back on. Alfred obeyed, letting Arthur get comfortable before pulling it away again.

"Immobile." Arthur rasped, "How long…?"

"You were out for an entire day." Alfred answered, putting the mask back on, "you have a dislocated shoulder, a broken ankle, the ribs and lung, and bruises all over. They say your backs really bad too." Arthur nodded, weakly rubbing his thumb over Alfred's knuckles.

"I'm sorry Arthur," Alfred whimpered, crying again, "I….I froze when he…he…god I hate myself right now….now you're…" Arthur shook his head as best he could, releasing Alfred's hands to move the mask away from his face a bit.

"Don't blame…Yourself…" He panted, "You're here…I'm glad…You haven't left…me…" Alfred broke down to sobs, grabbing Arthur's hand and hunching over. Arthur squeezed Alfred's hand with what little strength he had, wanting to get a better look at the teen.

"Dear…" Arthur said, "Your wounds…" Alfred shook his head.

"I just have a bruised rib, my nose was bleeding but it's not even bruising" he cried, "stop worrying about me." Arthur managed a weak and breathless laugh, coughing as it hurt him. That blasted monitor must have signaled life to the hospital, because soon a male nurse entered his room with a tray.

"Good Morning Mr. Kirkland." The nurse said cheerfully, placing the tray on a holder next to Arthur's bed. Arthur stared at him, hearing Alfred quiet down next to him. The nurse had on forest green scrubs, short-ish pale blonde straight hair with bangs at an angle. Arthur couldn't tell if his eyes were brown or violet, the light making them change between colors. Arthur tried to hide his smile, recognizing the man.

"How're you feeling?" The nurse asked him, "Need any more pain medication?"

"I'll be fine…" Arthur breathed, ignoring his body's protest.

"I've brought you some food if you think you're up for the challenge." The nurse continued, "Mr. Jones can help you eat if you'd like." Arthur nodded, watching the nurse drag a bed table thing over his immobile body with the tray of food. He saw a small bottle of low fat milk and a small bottle of apple juice next to it. His meal looked to be bland and easy to eat. He saw some Jell-O, and what was either yogurt or ice cream he couldn't tell. There was also apple sauce. The nurse left them, Alfred silently going to sit next to Arthur.

"What do you want to try?" Alfred whispered, sounding defeated. Arthur stared at him, squeezing his hand.

"I want a kiss." He said, "Please." Alfred's lip twitched in the form of a small smile, and he gently placed a kiss onto Arthur's cheek. Arthur relaxed, asking Alfred to help him eat the apple sauce. He managed three spoons of the liquefied fruit, turning his head away as his stomach did a painful lurch at the feel of food. Alfred patted his hand softly, whispering soothing words. Arthur denied any more food, watching as Alfred ate the meal.

"You need sleep." Arthur told him, feeling less breathless now.

"I'll sleep when you sleep." Alfred said, taking a sip of milk and tilting the bottle Arthur's way in silent question. Arthur took a small sip, not liking how the cold milk ran down inside him. Arthur shifted a bit as Alfred finished everything off, trying not to cry out as his back ignited in hot pain. Alfred watched him in worry, kissing a traitorous tear that slid down Arthur's cheek.

"I had a swollen eye." Arthur said, remembering that he couldn't see in the car.

"Whatever medicine they gave you much have lowered it, "Alfred shrugged, "I don't know, they wouldn't let me see you until you were stable." Arthur nodded, sighing sleepily.

"Your father…" Arthur said, closing his heavy eyes.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore Arthur." Alfred said, "The hospital called the cops and I told them what happened, they've gone to arrest him. We're going to press charges on him." Arthur nodded, feeling himself slip back into the dream realm.

Alfred watched Arthur sleep, kissing the man's not injured hand gently. His body was demanding him to join Arthur, to just rest his head on the man's shoulder and sleep the day away. He shook that urge away, ignoring his bruised rib when it hurt. He was slightly glad he was used to pain with wrestling and football, the pain he was in now hardly noticeable to him. Alfred thought about what he should do now. He couldn't go home, even though his father would be charged with hurting them. He would have to face his mother, and god knows what she would think of him. He would be facing hell there, he was sure. His mother may not be as violent as his father, but he knew she would follow his father's footsteps. She'd send him off to another school like Mathew.

Dropping out had never been an idea for Alfred, but right now it appeared to be the only one. He didn't want to face his parents in any situation, not now after his father hurt Arthur so bad. He needed to talk to Arthur about what he should do, but the man was so weak right now he felt bad about waking him up. Alfred sighed angrily as his thoughts jumbled, and he decided sleep would have to do. He slipped off of Arthur's bed, scooting the chair he was using closer to the Brit and getting comfortable. He kept a relaxed hold on Arthur's hand, leaning back and closing his eyes. In no time he was out, dreaming of a better life with Arthur.

Arthur woke up hours later with a need to use the bathroom. His body was still asleep, but it only took a slight shift to wake it and the pain. He held back a groan as he shifted some more, hearing Alfred's peaceful snoring. Arthur looked around for the nurse calling button, finding the remote next to his hand that Alfred was holding. He thought about releasing Alfred's hand, but he didn't want to risk waking the man. He saw that his left leg was fine, and with one painful kick he managed to press that button with his knee. In second the same nurse appeared, smiling at Alfred's sleeping figure.

"I was beginning to wonder if we should give Mr. Jones some sleeping pills." He said casually, "good to see him asleep. Anything I can do for you Mr. Kirkland?"

"Bathroom." Arthur grunted.

"I'll get you a bedpan," the nurse smiled, checking the clipboard at the end of Arthur's bed, "Yeah, Doctor says you can't move around yet, your back is really injured."

Arthur watched him leave; sighing as his body hummed with whatever was entering his body through the IV. The nurse came back with the bedpan, helping Arthur shift enough to get it underneath his rear. Arthur did his business, nodding at the Nurse when he was done.

"My doctor." Arthur said, "Who is it?" The nurse checked the clipboard again.

"Well let's see…Oh here it is, Doctor Kirkland…wow is he your brother?"

"Half-brother…" Arthur grumbled, glaring down at his covered feet. The nurse fidgeted in place, mumbling that he would tell the doctor that Arthur was awake. Arthur stared at the white wall in front of him, wondering what to do. He had to call his jobs to tell them he had been hospitalized, his boss in the café probably wondering why he had missed two days already. He wondered if it would be safe to go back to his apartment once he was allowed to leave the hospital, or if Alfred's father would somehow torment him until he moved somewhere else. He hoped the man wouldn't, he still had a lease on the place. He was sure he wouldn't get fired; he would just talk to his bosses and see what could be done. Francis would probably fire him if he ended up bad once he was done healing, but Arthur could really care less. The part-time job was just for fun, he wouldn't die financially if he got fired. His thoughts shifted to Alfred, and wondered what the teen was going to do now. Just when he made to wake the teenager someone entered loudly, waking Alfred with a start and getting Arthur's attention.

"So sleeping beauties awaken ay?" The man in scrubs and a doctor's coat said, "Good. I got tired of waiting for ya."

"Go to hell Patrick." Arthur growled weakly, squeezing Alfred's hand to calm him down. The doctor glared at Arthur, The Brit giving him an identical glare.

Alfred looked between them, putting two in two together. Even though the Doctor had some differences- He had fiery red hair instead of blonde- he resembled Arthur a lot. He had the same if not similar emerald eyes, the same bushy eyebrows; it was Arthur if the man was ginger.

"That's Doctor Kirkland to you." Patrick growled, "You best be lucky I spent hours wrapping your arse in bandages, instead of kicking you and whoever that lad is out of my hospital."

"Please," Arthur scoffed, "Your higher ups probably stopped you from killing me 'accidentally'."

"Would have saved me a great deal of trouble." The two men glared at each other for a few more second, snorting and looking away.

"You could have just gotten another doctor to do it"

"Yeah? Well after I blurted out that you were one of the rare allergic to morphine, they singled me out to treat you."

"The pain medication you're giving me isn't working."

"I'm sorry our other medication isn't as strong, but unless you want to feel like you're dying mate, deal with the discomfort." Alfred watched their bickering, clearing his throat.

"Um…' Alfred said, Arthur smiling at him.

"Alfred, this is my brother Patrick." Arthur introduced, "Don't mind his foul attitude, he hates my guts."

"Half-brother," Patrick corrected as he grabbed Arthur's clipboard, "and trust me, that's too much of a blood bond."

"We love each other very much." Arthur continued sarcastically. Patrick rolled his eyes, reading over the papers quickly before grabbing his stethoscope. He dropped the clipboard at Arthur's feet, glaring at Arthur as he listened to Arthur's heart. Arthur stared at Alfred, getting gently knuckle rubs from Alfred. He hissed as Patrick moved him slightly to hear lungs, glaring over at the ginger.

"Sorry," Patrick grunted, not at all sounding sorry, "Alfred was it? Help me move this git so I can look at his back." Alfred gave Arthur a small apologetic look, helping Arthur gently move enough for the doctor to look and feel Arthur's spine. Arthur was gripping Alfred's hand tightly, gasping in pain. Patrick ran his fingers along the spine, frowning at what he found. He got Alfred to lay Arthur back down, going to check Arthur's ribs and ignoring the man's hisses.

"You are quite beat up." Patrick grunted as he finished, "what? Did you get bored and feel like picking a fight with an animal."

"No," Arthur growled, head leaned back on the pillow as Alfred tried to rub the pain away, "though the animal would have been more kind."

"Well, whatever it was just landed you here for a good while." Patrick snorted, "the ribs and lungs will heal quick by themselves, but we still have to keep check on you ankle and arm, a cast for a few months each. That back is the most work of all, going to have to get some chiropractic help with that." Patrick sighed, "You best hope your insurance can cover all this, or you'll have some debt."

"I'll manage." Arthur snapped, wincing as his body shot pain at him. Patrick shook his head.

"I'll get a nurse to get you more medication, killing yourself over the pain won't do crap here." Patrick turned to Alfred; "you're lucky we found your insurance and had everything paid, you would have been paying everything out of your arse." Alfred nodded, giving his attention back to Arthur.

"I need a phone Patrick," Arthur said once the pain left him, "or are you too cruel to give me one?"

"Use the hospital's," Patrick said, "Legally patients get one, I can't fight that." Arthur watched his half-brother leave, looking over at Alfred.

"What is it lad?" he asked, noticing Alfred's depression.

"Just…what are we going to do?" Alfred said, "I mean…you need to get better of course. But…"

"What about you?" Arthur finished, getting a nod, "I'll accept anything you choose darling."

"I….I can't go back home," Alfred said, "Or school." Arthur didn't say anything, patting Alfred's hand.

"Are you sure you can't go back to school?" Arthur asked.

"My mom could be there waiting to snatch me up and ship me off to some special school away from you." Alfred said, "I don't want to risk it Arthur, please." Arthur nodded, sighing.

"Tomorrow," he said, "call the school okay? Tell them you won't be going for a few days until we can work around all this."

"Arthur…"

"I know, I heard you." Arthur shifted, taking a shaky breath, "you'll need to fill out some paperwork to drop out right dear? Just think about how you're going to do that with….your dad possibly there…" Alfred nodded, kissing Arthur's hand.

"I promise Artie, I'll get my GED instead." Alfred swore. Arthur smiled at him, beckoning Alfred closer. Alfred leaned forward, smiling as Arthur planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"You do what you want lad," the Brit whispered, "Will you live with me?"

"Who else would I live with?" Alfred asked, kissing Arthur's cheek repeatedly.

"You have your brother in Canada, benny."

"Mattie lives in a dormitory the school issues to their students." Alfred countered, "and he shared it with Yong. I'm not going to be a third wheel. And benny may have a big place but his parents wouldn't let me live there even if I paid rent."

Arthur chuckled, ignoring his pain and scooting a bit to give Alfred some laying space. Alfred joined him in bed carefully, making sure he wasn't in danger of messing with or pulling on the IV in Arthur's arm or anything else hooked up on him.

"I could use a lot of help while I heal." Arthur said, "Who knows how long it would take."

"I'll be by your side then, twenty-four seven" Alfred smiled; "maybe I can find a job or two." Arthur smiled, remembering he had to call his jobs.

"Dear hand me the phone," Alfred obeyed, reaching over and grabbing the hospital issued phone for patients. Arthur gave him the number to his café job, Alfred dialing and placing it next to Arthur's ear. Arthur waited patiently, hoping it wasn't too late.

"Ah! Hello?" Arthur said, "Yes is the boss there? It's Arthur Kirkland." Alfred heard some yelling, but it didn't sound bad, "yes, boss? Yes….yes I know I've missed two days of work…well I'm sort of….hospitalized…" there was some frantic screaming, "no no I'm fine! Really! I just wanted to call to let you know…I don't know exactly how long I'll be staying here…the doctors say my injuries will take a few months to heal…" Arthur listened to the boss talk, staring at Alfred.

"Yes I understand if you have to fire me…" Arthur sighed, Alfred looking at him worriedly, "No it's fine, you need someone who can work now-"he frowned when Alfred snatched the phone from him, wondering what's gotten into him.

"Hello? Hi sorry but I have a question. If someone who can work replaces Arthur until he's all better, can he still keep his job? Me? I'm uh…I'm Arthur's boyfriend" Alfred mumbled, catching Arthur's smirk, "huh? Yeah I can work for him; I can go over whenever you want so do an interview or whatever you want." Alfred nodded and squeezed Arthur's hand, "Yeah I can go Friday at noon! Thanks so much! I'll put Arthur back on the phone now."

Alfred put the phone against Arthur's ear, letting him chat about what was going on and say his goodbyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Arthur asked Alfred, "Work for me I mean."

"Positive," Alfred said, "I'll work at the café and book store if they'll accept me. Just not the strip club."

"I wouldn't allow you to work there anyways." Arthur frowned, "I'm the only one allowed to see you naked, I'll beat you to death if I find out you strip for others behind my back."

"I promise the only time I'll attempt to strip or be sexy will be for you." Alfred breathed, feeling a lot better about their situation. Arthur laughed as best he could, letting Alfred get comfortable. The same nurse came back with a bag; going to replace the empty one Arthur had hanging over his head.

"You both seem well," he said with a smile, "this bag should be enough for your pain for the rest of the day Mr. Kirkland, I'll be back later with some dinner you should try to eat, and if you can't well then this other bag with fluids should keep you alive"

"Thank you Tino." Arthur let slip out, trying to look impassive.

"Did I tell you my name?" the nurse asked, tilting his head.

"I heard someone else call you that and you seemed to answer." Arthur lied, Tino seeming to remember something like that and leaving.

"You know him?" Alfred asked once the nurse was gone.

"He's a regular," Arthur chuckled, "at my part- time."

"Yeah?"

"He never seems interested in others but one dancer…the IKEA man in the calendar" it took Alfred a while to remember what the guy looked like, having only skimmed over his pictures.

"So…him and Ikea guy…?" Alfred asked, Arthur shrugged as best he could.

"I never ask, Berwald is a shy fellow. He started dancing not too long ago, and we only share casual conversations." Alfred didn't say anything to that, kissing Arthur's cheek.

"You should get some sleep," Alfred told him, "the more you sleep the faster you'll get better."

"I'll call the bookstore and my part-time tomorrow." Arthur said, feeling his body relax with the medication, "wake me when dinner arrives."

"Will do artie."

* * *

**I hoped I fixed it all, I don't have much experience in hospital scenes. I asked my sister about what is was like, so I tried to fix it as best I could. I also googled if you could be allergic to morphine, so don't kill me.  
please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****I did my best, hopefully I won't have to change anything and the story isn't unrealistic.  
if it is please tell me in a review or PM, whichever you want.  
hope you enjoy**

* * *

The following few days were peaceful for Arthur and Alfred in the hospital. They called the bookstore and Arthur's stripper job Monday, and everything seemed well. The bookstore boss seemed understanding of Arthur's situation, and agreed to meet Alfred one day for an interview and to fill out some papers to let the man work for Arthur while the Brit got better. Arthur's stripper boss also seemed understanding, telling him to just drop by whenever he was ready to dance again to see if he could keep a place in the shows. Arthur also called his lawyer, who was apparently off on vacation but promised to be back by the time whatever it was that was going to happen with Alfred's father.

Alfred also called the school and gave a vague excuse for not being in school for a week or so, the lady who talked to him mumbling a weak attempt at kindness before hanging up. Alfred seemed okay with everything, becoming Arthur's personal nurse. He helped the man eat as much of the food as Arthur could manage, and rubbed the pain and soreness of Arthur's body. Arthur could do nothing else but shift and call for nurse Tino when he needed the bedpan. That was the only time Arthur asked Alfred to leave, finding having the teenager next to him while he did his business embarrassing.

By Wednesday Arthur had gotten slightly better. He had gotten several x-rays on his back done and even had a specialist the hospital had look at it.

"Well good news you won't be facing any dangers of paralysis." the man, looking a lot like Santa clause in Alfred's opinion told them, "I'd say you'll have to deal with back pain until you get it treated, but it won't cause any upset in your daily life."

"So Artie won't need a cane?" Alfred asked him, earning a smack of the arm from Arthur.

"He'll be able to walk dandy without any support." the specialist laughed, "Back massages will help him though, so I hope you'll enjoy doing that on a regular basis." Alfred grinned, liking the idea a lot. Arthur rolled his eyes at him, getting in a better position and letting Patrick check on his vitals like the man did once a day.

"The lung sounds better," his brother mumbled as he listened to Arthur take deep breaths, "I'd say the rest of the week and you'd be set to get out."

"And out of your hair I suppose." Arthur muttered. Alfred had left them alone to use the shower Arthur's hospital room had, the man needed it.

"That too," Patrick agreed, "seeing you after what? Five, seven years?"

"You haven't told them have you?" Arthur asked, letting Patrick touch at his ribs.

"Mum and Da'? If we even mention your name they'll shun us from any family get together for a year." Patrick snorted. Arthur grunted, fixing his hospital robe as Patrick left. Alfred came out soon after, looking refreshed in some scrubs he begged nurse Tino to get.

"Everything okay?" Alfred asked, kissing Arthur. Arthur had taken the oxygen mask off that morning, saying he was fine without it.

"Swell," Arthur smiled, "that looks good on you." Alfred laughed, kissing Arthur again.

"We need to get clothes," Alfred sighed, "and see if your apartment is safe for living." Arthur nodded, pulling Alfred down for one more kiss. That kissed turned into one more, and soon the two lost each other in kisses. They kept them slow and soft, Alfred fighting back to the urge to pull Arthur into an embrace that would only cause the man pain.

"Look at that, we come thinking he's dying and he's happily French kissing a nurse."

Alfred pulled away at the new voice, face bright red. Arthur sighed and kept his gaze on Alfred.

"He's not a nurse gilbert", the Brit grumbled, "He's my boyfriend."

"Whatever man." Arthur turned to finally look, finding Gilbert and Antonio grinning at him. Antonio was wearing some worn out jeans with a baggy white shirt, the clothes covered in dirt and grass stains. Gilbert looked cleaner, black tank top that clung to his frame and some black jeans completing his attire.

"You two looked worked." Arthur said, letting Alfred get in bed with him and hide from the guests.

"Lovi paid me fifty bucks to mow his lawn." Antonio shrugged, "Gil here just got out of bed."

"I took a shower and got dressed." Gilbert grunted.

"What brings you here then?" Arthur asked.

"Huh? Oh right" Antonio laughed, "boss wanted us to check on you."

"I'm fine," Arthur said casually, "as you can see."

"We also got you a present" gilbert grinned. Arthur looked weary, Alfred wondering what the present was.

"Because you were hospitalized and probably need more help than just that boyfriend of yours." Antonio said in his best spokesman's voice, "you, Arthur Kirkland have won-"the two men raised their hands, "your very own man servant!"

Arthur and Alfred just stared at them, with their raised hands and wide grins. Arthur was the first to crack, grabbing his side as he erupted in a painful laugh. Alfred started laughing with him, not sure why the idea sounded so funny to him.

"n-no offense," Arthur gasped out; "b-but...hahaha…you two aren't man servant material."

"What? No way man it's not us," Gilbert frowned, "we have lives." Arthur kept laughed, coughing and whimpering when he was done. Alfred rubbed the pain away gently, silently giggling.

"Who is it then?" he asked, nodding at Alfred when he was better.

"The new guy," Antonio said, "we needed him to do an initiation anyway. It was either being your man servant or he had to scream who he had a crush on during a show."

"By the way where is the man?" Gilbert asked Antonio.

"We gave him the right address," Antonio shrugged, "he must have gotten lost, either way he has to be here or else he has to the other initiation."

"New guy?" Arthur asked, "Did we get a new dancer?"

"No." the two men said in unison.

"I thought Berwald already did the initiation" Arthur yawned.

"No that was just a dare," Antonio laughed, "he's stalled the initiation for a while."

"Initiation?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"After working as a stripper for a while those two idiots makes them do some sort of initiation like we're some exclusive club."

"Which we are," Gilbert grinned, "only a few of us stay in this business."

"I had to walk around in nothing but an apron for a night." Arthur said, frowning at the memory, "the customers liked it, but it was too breezy for me."

"We have it on a disc if you ever want to see it," Antonio told Alfred, "we have every initiation."

"Except this one." gilbert pouted, "but hey, the dude took the easy way out."

"I'll feel sorry for the lad," Arthur smiled, "his regular works here." the two friends gawked at Arthur, groaning at the unfairness.

"We should have brought the video camera." Antonio cried. Gilbert glared at the floor, his red eyes turning to a big man that entered.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked the man, who was taking off a cap.

"Work." the man grunted, frowning at gilbert. Alfred watched the big man walk next to Arthur, a sign saying 'Arthur Kirkland's man servant' hanging from his neck. His icy blue eyes stared from Arthur to Alfred to the two idiot's murmuring to each other, stoic face hiding any thoughts from the world. He had on some jeans that looked to have been worn through several heavy jobs, heavy brown work boots peeking through. He had on a white shirt under a blue button up that was left open for style, the blue shirt's sleeves stopping at his elbows.

"So remember the rules right?" Antonio said, patting Berwald's head when the man sat on the couch Alfred used to sit on, "you have to do whatever Arthur tells you to, do any errand he asks for without protest. We'll make sure to ask him when he's all better to make sure." Berwald nodded, silent as Arthur chatted with the two other men.

"Have fun with your man servant hombre." Antonio grinned at Arthur, "and that boyfriend of yours."

"Don't visit again," Arthur responded, "I can't handle being around you two." the two friends laughed and smacked Arthur's bad shoulder in revenge, laughing as they ran off.

"Oh hell," Arthur hissed as Alfred rubbed his hurt shoulder, "you don't have to stay lad." he said to Berwald, who was watching them carefully.

"I made a promis'," the man said, Alfred catching a thick accent, "I don' break promis's."

"Fine," Arthur sighed, "but you better not stay twenty-four seven like Alfred does. There's no space on my bed for you." Alfred laughed at Arthur's joke, the man next to them grunting.

"What are you going to make him do?" Alfred asked Arthur, "There's nothing really to do here."

"I don't know," Arthur hummed, shifting a bit, "can you go with him to my apartment dear? I want to know if it's safe to live there and how much damage it has."

"Sure." Alfred shrugged, "think I can take your man servant to school to fill out the drop out forms?"

"Will that be okay lad?" Arthur asked Berwald, who shrugged. The three watched whatever they could find on the television Arthur had hanging on the opposite wall, Berwald dead quiet where he sat.

"He's not a talker is he?" Alfred whispered to Arthur, who was idly shifting around to find a comfortable spot.

"No, but he's a good listener" Arthur smiled. They were in the middle of watching an episode of Bones when Tino came in with Arthur's still slightly bland dinner.

"Dinner time Mr. Kirkland." the man said happily, "I got you some pudding if you want to try to eat it-" he stopped talking and even stopped mid step, eyes locked on Berwald. Berwald was staring back, the only signs of shock on his face being his eyes widening ever so slightly. Alfred slowly took the tray from the nurse, watching as the two men just stared. Arthur hummed as he looked at his meal.

"The pudding does look appetizing," he said casually, "would you like some dear?"

"I'll eat whatever's left over." Alfred mumbled, "um, should…should we do something?" Arthur looked at him, then at the frozen men.

"No they'll figure something out soon" Arthur answered, "whether one of them runs away or both move something would happen." He smirked over at Berwald, "though if you do plan on being intimate, do so elsewhere mate." Soon Tino seemed to regain his senses, blinking rapidly.

"Well," Tino said breathlessly, blush blossoming over his face, "I'm just going to leave now Mr. Kirkland, you need anything else don't hesitate to call okay?" Arthur nodded, eating his pudding while Tino mechanically walked out. Berwald blinked once Tino was out of sight, grunting and finding a great interest in the television.

"Do you want something to eat?" Alfred asked the man, "Once Artie's done eating you can choose something."

"'m fine," Berwald said, "'ll jus' go to th' caf'teria later."

"Do you have another job to get to?" Arthur asked, finishing the pudding and grabbing the milk.

"No." Berwald said.

"Well, we don't really have much to do," Arthur said, "you could leave if you'd like, or go talk to your regular."

"Uh…no." Berwald mumbled, looking the closest to flustered as Alfred could tell, "'ll….'ll jus' sit 'ere." Arthur shrugged, letting Alfred have the rest.

"Tomorrow you'll go with Berwald to my apartment," Arthur told his boyfriend, "check the damage, and if you find my wallet take it to buy yourself some clothes."

"You sure?" Alfred asked, eating the Jell-O.

"Friday you have to see my boss at the café," Arthur said, "you can't go in scrubs. Go to my apartment, look around, if you find my wallet go buy some nice clothes for the interview, and if you want go to school to fill out the papers." Alfred nodded, sighing at all the errands.

"Will that be okay with you Berwald?" Arthur asked, the man nodding.

"Wha' time ya want m' here?" Berwald asked.

"Oh….ten should be fine right?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"Yeah," Alfred grunted, "that'll give me time to shower again, and eat breakfast with you before leaving." The three talked a bit more about the plan. They would take Arthur's car, Berwald saying he was having some car trouble. By the time everything was planned out it Tino came back, looking reluctant and fidgety with Arthur's bag of medication. Berwald went still again, eyes moving from Tino to anywhere else in the room.

"U-um," Tino squeaked, clearing his throat, "I'm just going to change that empty bag okay Mr. Kirkland? You must be feeling some pain."

"A bit." Arthur admitted, watching as the nurse took reluctant steps toward him. Tino looked determine to do his job and not stare at Berwald as he had no choice but to walk over to the side where the big man was, not even breathing as his shaking fingers fumbled with the task. Berwald looked just as nervous, trying to find interest in the television but failing. His eyes kept going to the nurse next to him, icy blue eyes looking at the man up and down while his face held no signs at to what he was thinking. Arthur and Alfred tried not to snicker at the visible sexual tension between them, grinning at each other. Once Tino finished he grabbed the tray of trash and fled, almost sprinting out the room.

* * *

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****i did my best in writing this chapter, But i've been battling writer's block and I don't like how it turned out.  
****Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Alfred asked as he got in the driver's seat of Arthur's car, Berwald sitting in the passenger seat heavily.

"Ye'," Berwald grunted, "'m fine."

"All right…" Alfred sighed, driving out of the parking lot, "sure hope Artie will be fine alone for a few hours."

"Tino's wi' 'im," Berwald said, "'e'll be fine." Alfred managed a glance over at the big man as he stopped at a red light.

This morning was amusing for Arthur. Tino and Mr. Stone face here were completely awkward with each other. First they stood for ten minutes in front of the room door since they both happened to be heading inside. Neither was sure what to do or say, until Arthur teased them and got Berwald to grunt the go ahead to the nurse. Then Tino seemed completely unfocused as he brought Arthur his breakfast and a new medication bag. He seemed to be able to handle Berwald sitting down, but having the big man stand and lean against a wall was far harder to ignore. Arthur was having a blast at their silliness, at how Berwald looked like a big ten year old with no clue how to talk to his crush and how Tino kept stuttering and clearing his throat. Alfred in the end helped the awkwardness end by grabbing a quick breakfast from Arthur's tray and dragging Berwald out.

So now they were driving to Arthur's apartment, Berwald seeming to look calmer. Alfred, like the teenager he was didn't like the dead silence, so he tried casual talk.

"So what do you?" he tried, "I mean, there's the stripper thing, but do you have any other jobs?"

"Work at bakery 'n week'nds," Berwald grunted, "do oth'r things during week."

"Other things?"

"Yester'ay I 'elped fix a roof," Berwald mumbled, "'nother day 'll be doin' som'thin' else."

"So I guess the stripper job is what pays the bills?" Alfred asked, making a turn. Berwald glanced at him, preferring not to answer.

"'ow long 'ave ya known Arthur?" Berwald asked after a spell of silence.

"Two months," Alfred answered, "how long have you known Tino?" Berwald shifted in his seat.

"Four months."

"Really?" Alfred asked, whistling, "Damn, some regular. If you two know each other that long why so awkward now?"

"Um…" Berwald muttered, his shoes oddly fascinating, "we…'e only knows me in th' club…"

"You've two never mingled?"

"No."

Alfred thought about the man's situation, shaking his head.

"Man, that sucks," he laughed, "but seriously dude, if you like the guy you should make your move." Berwald found great interest in the world outside the car, ending that topic. Alfred sighed as he saw that the man had closed up, turning into Arthur's apartment complex and finding a good place to park.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't nothing. There were no signs of the neighbors alerting the police or of anything that had happened that night. He knew the neighbors had heard him screaming with his father, hell he even saw some of them peek out their apartments when he was rushing out of there to the hospital. He stayed in the car longer than he should have, just trying to calm his nerves. Berwald waited patiently, having no idea what was going on but not one to ask.

Once they got to the door Alfred finally saw some evidence that the place was alerted of what happened. The door had been closed- well as closed as it could get. Alfred examined the splintered wood that signified a break in, his father's break in. He carefully opened the front door, finding not much disturbance inside. His backpack was still by the door, long forgotten by everyone. The lights were still on, and Alfred quietly turned them off before Arthur had a stroke over high light bills.

He walked around quietly, not sure what he was so scared of. His father was crazy, Arthur's injuries a proof of that, but Alfred was sure the man wouldn't be just sitting on Arthur's couch casually since he was arrested. He heard Berwald walk around too, examining Arthur's place and eyes going back to the door.

"My dad probably did that." Alfred mumbled, "We'll have to get it repaired or something."

"I can fix I' if ya like." the big man said. Alfred nodded; keeping note on what Arthur would like to know. He checked to make sure nothing looked stolen, opening every door he could find and making a mental list of what was inside. He took several small steps to get into Arthur's room, finding it just how he left it. The bed was still a bit undone from his rolling around with Arthur, the black shirt Arthur wore for his lap dance still on the floor, the mask still clinging to the bed sheets. The IPod was still on the speaker, by now with a dead battery. The cabinet his father threw Arthur was still there, some drawers open like it was still wincing at having the man thrown against it. The carpet had spots of dried blood; a bit by the cabinet and more where Arthur was thrown after the beating. There were some spots away from those two big stains, of the bit of blood Alfred and his father spilled in their fight.

Alfred felt his throat constrict as he remembered everything that happened that night. He shook the memory off, He headed over to the bathroom, finding the pants Arthur wore before the dance and digging into the pockets until he reached the man's wallet. Alfred couldn't help smiling at the union jack pattern, wondering just how bad the man missed his country. When he turned to leave he found Berwald staring at the blood stains, seeming to figure out what happened.

"My dad hates gays," Alfred said, shrugging, "I just never thought enough to almost kill Arthur for it."

"mm" Berwald grunted, not looking pleased with the blood stains. Alfred didn't say anything else, tilting his head when he saw something unfamiliar on the ground. He went and grabbed it, surprised when he saw it was his phone. He picked it up, finding it was barely alive with battery. He saw he had a few text messages and missed phone calls, ignoring the ones from his dad and his mom. Mathew had been calling, asking why he hadn't e-mailed or anything. Alfred swallowed, texting him with shaking fingers.

Mattie: I'm fine, dad found out. Arthur's in the hospital and dad's arrested. I'll call you when we're settled.

He hoped that would satisfy his twin enough, putting the phone in his pocket and looking up at Berwald.

"I found his wallet, let's finish the other errands."

The two men headed out, Alfred closing the door as best he could and wishing he had something to keep it closed. He jumped when he heard a door open, and he spun around to see the front door neighbor stare at him. She was and elderly lady, dressed to go out shopping. Her grey hair was in the classic old lady pony tail, and her light blue eyes stared at Alfred thoughtfully.

"That boy," she said, "he alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Alfred squeaked, glancing over at Berwald who had gone to wait by the car.

"Good," the old woman huffed, "when he comes home you tell him granny will have some pie ready for him." Alfred nodded, watching the woman walk off; following her lead once she was a good deal ahead.

Alfred drove off to the nearest clothing store he could find, making sure it wasn't expensive since he had no clue how much Arthur had in cash. He could tell the man had something, feeling some weight in the wallet. They found a target, Alfred guessing the clothing was good enough for now. Berwald followed Alfred around, letting the teenager pick a few shirts with random graphics. Alfred also got four pairs of jeans that would fit him, heading over to the underwear area. He almost cried out happily at the idea of clean boxers. He may be a man, but he could not handle wearing boxers that have been worn for more than two days. He also got clean socks, and he had no choice but to grab a shopping cart when he realized he would need a few more things to survive in the hospital and at Arthur's house. He got deodorant, toothpaste, and a toothbrush to handle his hygiene, and even bought some of his favorite body spray. He grabbed some cheap razors while he was on the aisle, aware that he was starting to grow facial hair. He also got a backpack to hold everything, checking to see how much money he actually had while Berwald examined the snack foods. Arthur apparently kept a good amount of cash, Alfred finding at least three hundred dollars' worth of twenty dollar bills.

"You're not afraid of getting robbed huh?" Alfred said aloud, heading over to pay once Berwald came back empty handed. He paid for everything, using the bathroom to get dressed in his new clothes and wash his mouth. He'll shave tomorrow. When he came back with everything in the backpack Berwald was waiting for him, reading something on his phone.

Once they got back in the car they headed for Alfred's school, Berwald noticing how nervous Alfred got as they neared it. By the time they found a parking space Alfred was sweating, looking like he was either about to ride the most terrifying rollercoaster in the world or going to make a speech on something he didn't study for.

"can I help you with something?" was the first thing the front office lady said to Alfred and Berwald when they each set a foot inside, not even looking up at them.

"y-yeah," Alfred stuttered, "I want to drop out." the woman stopped what she was doing and looked at him, like he had just said the most rude thing to her.

"Your name?"

"Alfred jones." The woman typed her perfectly manicured nails over the keyboard of her computer, furrowing her brows.

"It says here you were transferred to a boarding school yesterday." she informed him, "a woman by the name of Mary Jones filled out all the paperwork."

"Sorry no that's wrong," Alfred said, frowning, "I mean yeah that's my mom, but I don't live with her anymore." The lady typed away, frowning.

"Was this a recent thing?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm sorry but we've already sent all your papers to the boarding school, we could ask them to send them back, but you'll need to fill out several things before you can drop out."

Alfred cursed angrily under his breath.

"Can I fill them out now and just wait until my papers are back?"

"I'm afraid not."

Alfred cursed again, angry at his mother for complicating things. He thanked the woman and told her what number to call when the paperwork was back. They drove back to the hospital, making it there around three in the afternoon. Arthur smiled at them when they entered, admiring Alfred's new clothes.

"How bad was it?" he asked the teenager, accepting a small shy kiss.

"We need to talk to the manager person." Alfred mumbled, "We have to fix the door and switch the carpet. Other than that there's only a high light bill."

"I'm sure mister Sherman will understand." Arthur smiled, "we'll fix it with our own money, whatever we have." He gave Alfred a curious look, "what about the school?"

"Mom apparently had me transferred, so I have to wait for them to send the papers back." Alfred grumbled, "how about you?"

"I've been here," Arthur shrugged, frowning at the dull pain his shoulder gave him, "Patrick did his daily check-up, said everything was fine."

"Were you alone all the time?"

"Yeah, don't worry dear." Alfred frowned at him, but didn't say anything.

* * *

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****Hope you guys enjoy, tell me if I miss anything or if anything is too unrealistic. **

* * *

"Hey, I'm here to see the boss for an interview?" Alfred asked the cashier at the small café Arthur worked at, hoping he didn't show just how nervous he was. He had left on his own that morning from the hospital, Arthur telling him all about his boss and helping Alfred fix his clothes. Berwald had stayed to help Arthur out if he needed any, still awkward around Tino.

Like Arthur commanded he was wearing something formal. He had on a simple white button up shirt, a black tie around his neck. He also had on some black formal pants with a belt to keep it from falling. The only thing not formal on him were his shoes, his sneakers that looked slightly worn out. He hoped that wouldn't cause any trouble, but Arthur didn't seem worried.

The cashier looked at him; with his black hair looking like it had a battle with some scissors and the tips a bright blue. He seemed to give Alfred a once over, smiling.

"Arthur's replacement right?" he asked, his hazel eyes friendly, "I'll get boss, just wait here a second." The man left his station, yelling for the boss when he reached the kitchen. In a matter of minutes an older man appeared out of the kitchen, snapping at the cashier to get back to work. The cashier didn't seem angry, grinning at Alfred.

"You Arthur's partner huh?" the boss asked, stepping beside the cashier and looking Alfred up and down, "At least Arthur got you to dress right. Kids these days don't dress right for the job most of the time." Alfred nodded, not sure if that was a compliment. The Boss had salt and pepper hair, cut in a short, messy way that still looked professional. He had on a button up shirt and black pants like Alfred, but the teenager was sure it was only to look his part.

"Let's go to my office then." The boss grunted, "We'll have you fill out an application and do that interview."

"Okay." Alfred said, following the man to his office.

"How's the kid?" The boss asked as he held the door for Alfred, into the quaint little office.

"Healing." Alfred answered, sitting on the one chair in front of the desk the boss had.

"He out of the hospital yet?"

"He'll be out Sunday." Alfred answered, accepting the pen and application to fill out.

"Good, I was in the hospital once, stones in my gallbladder, boring as hell."

"All he complains about is not drinking his tea." Alfred smiled, hearing the boss chuckle.

"So what do you want then?" The boss asked, "You want to just take the kid's schedule? Or more hours?"

"Just Arthur's schedule," Alfred answered, "on Wednesday I have to talk to his other employer."

"Well I see no harm in that," the boss hummed, "not a criminal right?"

"No."

"No drugs?"

"None."

"How are you with serving customers?"

"I'm pretty social," Alfred shrugged, "so I should be fine."

"Well finish that and I'll file it. Come on back next Friday to hear my answer you hear? Be here nice and early."

"Yes sir."

"how was it then?" Arthur asked as he saw Alfred walk in, attention breaking away from a show on the telly.

"He told me to go back Friday for an answer." Alfred shrugged, kissing Arthur sweetly, "where's your man servant?" he asked, looking around the empty room.

"My nurse took him away to talk," Arthur answered, pulling Alfred into the bed, "they've been gone for two hours." Alfred snorted, placing gentle kisses on Arthur's neck.

"Just a talk?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly," Arthur smiled, "If they don't come back soon I think I'm at liberty to tease them."

"Well at least the dude finally got some." Alfred chuckled. Arthur smiled up at him, his uninjured arm cupping Alfred's cheek.

"Once I'm healed we can do whatever you want," Arthur whispered, "and I mean anything." Alfred nodded, kissing his nose.

"I've lived for years without sex Arthur," Alfred smiled, "I think I can wait a few more months to finally have it." Arthur sighed when Alfred moved off of him, shifting on his bed.

"I think I'll love sleeping on my stomach for a while," Arthur grumbled, "I can't feel my arse anymore."

"Want me to see if it's still there?" Alfred asked, grinning. Arthur rolled his eyes, calling him a prat. They relaxed together, grinning at Berwald when the big man walked in.

"Dude where have you been?" Alfred asked, watching the man sit where he's sat for the past few days.

"Talked to Tino." Berwald grunted.

"For four hours?" Arthur asked, "Some conversation you two had." Berwald shifted in his seat, the faintest blush Alfred had ever seen on the man's cheeks.

"um…yea'," he mumbled, "we…..we 'ad a lo' t' talk about."

"Just talk?" Arthur asked, "Nothing else?" Berwald nodded, looking up at the show to try to end the conversation. Arthur chuckled, leaving him alone for now. Alfred shook his head, idly rubbing his thumb across Arthur's wrist.

"Two more days and we can go back to your apartment." Alfred said casually, "have you talked to your lawyer?"

"He told me he was already reading over the reports and getting everything ready for us to file assault and all that." Arthur answered, "Everything is fine."

"How about the apartment manager for the mess?"

"He's fine with us fixing it; we'll have to pay a fine though."

"How much?"

"He didn't say, we'll have enough though." Arthur turned to Berwald, "How much would changing the carpet and the door be mate?"

"depen's on th' material" Berwald shrugged, "I can d' it, jus' tell m' what ya want." They talked more about it, deciding to just put new carpet similar to the old one. Alfred and Berwald would have to do it, with all the furniture moving and the fact that Arthur hurt every time he moved much. They continued talking, Berwald going quiet when Tino entered with dinner, coughing and looking away a second later. He didn't look any different from what Alfred and Arthur could see, but the way Tino stared at the big man made it clear that something happened.

"I got you something more filling today Mr. Kirkland." Tino said casually, handing Arthur a plate of what looked like chicken noodle soup, "try to eat that okay?" Arthur nodded, grabbing the plastic spoon and swirling the liquid, examining the contents of the soup.

"It's a good thing you're left handed huh?" Tino said good-naturally, "you won't have to face living months without using the right one." Arthur looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm ambidextrous." Arthur said.

"Even better," Tino grinned, "Do you need any medication yet?"

"I'm sore, but no the pain isn't dreadful." Arthur mumbled, "I have a feeling Advil is going to be my friend for a while."

"Probably." Tino laughed. Arthur ate the soup silently, letting Tino take the empty bowl once he and Alfred finished it all.

Arthur groaned quietly as he got himself dressed in actual clothing. Alfred had gone to the apartment to get them, and he grateful to having some loose clothing. He had one a long sleeve light green shirt with some darker green sweatpants he owned, and they were heavenly on his sore body. Alfred watching his cautiously, aware that Arthur was rather uncomfortable due to not getting any medication last night. Arthur tried smiling, but he couldn't help but be fully aware at how his body protested and begged for the pain medication. He would not admit he had become addicted, not even to himself. His ribs weren't hurting as much as they should be, but his back seemed to think leaving the hospital was the wrong move. It throbbed and sent sharp pain up and down his spine as Arthur moved, but Arthur did his best ignoring it. Alfred watched as he scooted off to where the wheelchair waited for him, going to help carefully.

Once Arthur was sitting Alfred kissed him, seeing all the pain Arthur was holding back in his emerald eyes.

"We'll get you some pain pills and get you comfortable at the apartment," he whispered, "promise." Arthur nodded, flexing his right arm carefully in the sling. Lately it hasn't been hurting to move it much, but his shoulder protested whenever Arthur thought it was actually healed. Patrick told him to not even try using it for a while, but Arthur never listened to the man. His ankle was another matter, since it was in a cast. Patrick had said that he needed to get a crutch to walk around with it, and Arthur had already gotten Berwald to get him one and have it at the apartment.

Alfred rolled him off, waving at Tino. The nurse had said that he would make regular house calls to make sure Arthur hadn't worsen his injuries, but the two men were sure it was an excuse to spend time with Berwald. The past two days they had gone off once a day to 'talk' for an hour or more, no one seeing or hearing them in that time.

They headed off to the elevators, Alfred rubbing Arthur's not injured shoulder carefully. Arthur smiled and grasped that hand, kissing it softly. They got off on the first floor, Alfred making sure Arthur didn't need to fill anything else out and if the address was right. Arthur waited silently, wishing his back would stop hurting. Alfred gave him an apologetic look when they left, helping the man get into the passenger seat and buckling the seat belt.

When they reached the apartment complex Arthur could hear the sound of power tools as Alfred lifted him out of the car. Alfred made sure he wasn't touching a bad spot on Arthur, leading him to their apartment where they saw Berwald replacing the door and the door frame thing.

"How bad is it?" Alfred asked, fixing his hold on Arthur. Berwald shrugged, blue eyes examining the damaged parts. Alfred saw that the man had already gotten and sawed a perfect replica of the door frame; the only thing missing was the metal bits that held the door closed and locked it.

"Will we need a new door?" Arthur asked, Berwald nodding and pointing at the cracked bit of the door that leaned against the wall.

"The manager won't like that." Arthur sighed, and Berwald tore his gaze away from the damage.

"'e won' know th' difference." he said, Alfred catching a hint of pride. Arthur shrugged as best he could, letting the man go back to work. Alfred placed Arthur on the couch, kissing him softly and going to find some pain pills for the man. Arthur sighed, listening to Berwald yank off the door frame. He smiled when Alfred came back with water and two pills, Arthur swallowing the pills and water eagerly.

"Hey Berwald!" Alfred called out, "Do you need me to do anything?" Berwald stopped working for a second, thinking.

"Start movin' Furn'ture," He said, Arthur seeing some gloves thrown at Alfred, "t' remove carpet." Alfred shouted his okay, kissing Arthur before going to see how much furniture they needed to move. Arthur had nothing else to do but watch television, attention straying to Alfred when the man came back and moved his coffee table, against the wall for more space.

"You can break apart some of them," Arthur mumbled, "I have tools under the sink and baggies for the screws." Alfred nodded, finding the stuff and going back to the room. Arthur went back to watching TV, eyes lazily going to Alfred when the man came out of his room carrying a piece of furniture.

By the time Berwald had finished the door Alfred had cleared out Arthur's room, placing all the furniture where he could. His mattress and bed parts were in the living room leaning against the wall, his dismantled bookshelf joining it. One of his cabinets was in the kitchen, and the other smaller one Alfred had put in the bathroom. Arthur's large collection of books was in stacks along the living room floor, Arthur able to reach The Grimm's book with minimal stretching. He read while Berwald and Alfred battled ripping out the old stained carpet, wishing he could help. The hours passed in the day as Alfred and Berwald worked, taking out the old carpet and putting in the new. Arthur thought it was amazing how Berwald seemed to have found a carpet Identical to his last, considering that the apartment was rather old. By the time the sky had darkened into night Alfred and Berwald had placed in the new Carpet, and were putting everything back.

"How does it look?" Arthur asked Alfred, who was bringing him more pain pills.

"Looks like the same room and door if not slightly newer." Alfred grinned, "the dudes real good in this." Berwald didn't seem aware of the compliment, looking something on his phone.

"I'll gladly pay you for the work." Arthur told the man, who was letting Alfred drag the pieces to the bookshelf back into the room to be rebuild.

"No need," Berwald grunted, "I's what a man servant do's." Arthur rolled his eyes at him, stomach growling. Berwald heard him and stood, mumbling that he would make dinner.

"Don't bother mate, I don't have any food." Arthur told him, "Order something."

"Can we get pizza?" Alfred called from the kitchen, "with chicken wings?" Berwald didn't have any complaints, handing Arthur his phone once he found the number for the local pizza place. Arthur ordered enough pizza for three hungry men, watching as Alfred and Berwald dragged his furniture back where it all belonged. The food arrived by the time the two men had finished, and Berwald went off to get it. Alfred put the coffee table back, drooling when Berwald came in the living room with a stack of food and a bag of drinks. They all ate happily, the food gone and stretching their stomachs. Arthur still didn't have much of an appetite, but to please Alfred he managed three slices excluding the crusts. Alfred and Berwald finished the rest in a sort of competition, to see who could eat more. Alfred won in that, and Berwald didn't seem to mind.

"I hope you don't go ill," Arthur laughed at the big man, "you have work tonight right?"

"nnn," Berwald answered, drinking some soda and covering his mouth to burp.

"Do you guys have to keep a sort of diet or something?" Alfred asked, licking his fingers to remove grease and garlic powder from the pizza.

"You can call it that," Arthur smiled, "we eat healthy, to keep our bodies the way our customers like it."

"That sounds like a pain." Alfred sighed.

"not really," Arthur shrugged, "we can eat whatever we want as long as we keep tabs on calories and do our regular time in the gym." Alfred still called it a pain, relaxing next to Arthur. They watched whatever was on until Berwald left, Arthur calling bedtime and letting Alfred help him to the bed.

"You two did a fantastic job" Arthur commented as he examined his room, looking just like it was before if but a bit cleaner.

"Thanks Artie," Alfred grinned, sitting Arthur down on the bed, "do you need anything?"

"no I can get in bed by myself," Arthur grunted, holding back groans and he wiggled under the bed sheets Alfred put on the bed, "come on dear." Alfred nodded, making a quick detour to make sure everything was locked and turned off before removing his shirt and pants. Arthur was still getting comfortable, turning on his good side and sighing. Alfred crawled under the blankets and snuggled carefully closer to Arthur, kissing his bad shoulder sweetly.

"I wish it would stop feeling to bad," Arthur grumbled, "Patrick said it would have stopped the minute it was put back."

"People heal differently," Alfred breathed, "goodnight Arthur."

"goodnight Alfred."

* * *

**please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
I think i'm starting to break down the writer's block that's been plaguing me, let's pray it doesn't come back.  
Hope you all enjoy, send a PM or a review with any errors.**

* * *

"Here's your order." Alfred said to two ladies chatting on one the cafes outside tables, "black coffee with a blueberry muffin and a cappuccino right?"

The women nodded and smiled at him, Alfred ignoring how they seemed to check him out as he handed them the drinks and muffin. He was at the moment wearing the uniform of the café. A white long sleeve button up shirt with a black bowtie, his loose and comfortable black pants covered by a sort of black apron thing he used to carry two pens and his order pad. His new shiny black dress shoes still bugged him, but he ignored the slight discomfort of walking around in them for several hours.

The boss had appeared to accept Alfred as the temporary replacement for Arthur, and the first weekend he personally trained Alfred in the ways of a proper waiter and cashier. The man had explained how the family run shop ran, and how he didn't care if the customers were rude. The guy with the blue tips Alfred met before was the boss's nephew, who was forced onto the boss after he had accidentally gotten some girl in his school pregnant. The guy's name was Charlie, and from the way he grinned good-naturally at everything his uncle said to him, didn't seem too angry with his situation.

Once on break Charlie explained that his uncle was pretending on punishing him, that he was actually helping him get some money for when the baby was born so he could help the girl raise it. Alfred was amazed at how mature Charlie was, considering that the soon to be dad was actually a two years younger than him. Charlie was a good kid from what Alfred had seen in his time working (right now he was reaching the one month mark). He listened to everything boss told him, and chatted happily with the customers. He also seemed to like talking about the girl he impregnated and how the baby was forming. Once he even brought an ultra sound picture of the tiny thing to his uncle.

Other than Charlie there was one more employee that was family in the café. One of the cooks, who were really bakers but got offended when called that, was the boss's brother. The man looked identical to the boss, if not a bit older. His name was Richard, but liked being called Big Bro. Big Bro liked laughing at everyone and teasing the boss, who ignored the man for the most part. He also liked talking to Alfred about Arthur, like a father boasting about his son. He told Alfred how Arthur was a natural, and about silly moments Arthur had with customers. Alfred listened to his stories happily during his breaks, casually mentioning how Arthur was doing being mostly couch ridden during the day.

The last employee in the café was an old man every one called Gramps. From what Charlie and big bro explained he was not one bit related to them, but the best friend of the founder of the shop. Gramps worked with big bro's dad from the beginning, and he liked reminding the brother's regularly when they tried giving him orders. Gramps helped Big Bro with the cooking, and was rarely seen outside the kitchen. The old man never talked to Alfred, just grunted and left him alone.

So far Alfred had been doing well working in this family café, far better than he had thought. He made sure he got every order right, and chatted with those that had time like the boss told him to do. He worked from ten 'til five, and he was eager to leave every afternoon. Nice job or not, Alfred didn't like leaving Arthur much. Arthur often called him clingy, but Alfred knew Arthur appreciated it. Even though Arthur acted calm while he worked on the case against Alfred's father, Alfred knew first hand Arthur was traumatized. He would wake up some nights with Arthur having nightmares, and he'd spend an hour comforting the scared man. The same happened to him, having nightmares of his father sneaking into the apartment to hurt them. When he had them Arthur would be the one to comfort him, and Alfred would drift off to much sweeter dreams.

"Hey temp." Boss grunted as Alfred entered the café again, "Clean up the tables and you're free to go, take some leftovers to the kid."

"Yes boss." Alfred said, hurrying to grab the cleaning tools. He wiped every empty table until they gleamed. Boss had said it didn't matter that they would soon get dirty again; the customers liked eating on a table they could lick crumbs off. Once they were all gleaming Alfred put the tools away and yelled his goodbye. Clocking out and hurrying out. He got in Arthur's car, now his as Arthur told him once, and drove off to their apartment, humming a tune through the traffic.

"Hey miss Mary." Alfred greeted as he reached the door to their apartment, seeing the old lady that lived across from them.

"I told you to call me granny," Miss Mary huffed, locking her door, "better have an empty stomach, I'm making lasagna tonight."

"Thanks miss- granny." Alfred grinned, "Artie and I would have starved without you." Miss Mary smiled at him and waved goodbye, Alfred entering the apartment.

"I'm home." Alfred called, taking his shoes off where Arthur told him to.

"Welcome home Alfred." Arthur called from the living room. Alfred walked over, finding Arthur lounging on the couch reading his Grimm's tales book. Berwald was on the floor, texting someone.

"Granny's making lasagna tonight." Alfred informed, leaning down and giving Arthur a spider man kiss.

"Lovely." Arthur smiled, grunting as he sat up.

"Texting your boyfriend?" Alfred asked Berwald as he sat down next to Arthur, lifting the Brit's feet to rest on his lap. Berwald just gave him a blank look. Tino had visited every other day so far to make sure Arthur was doing okay, and every time Tino stayed late enough so he had to leave with Berwald. When Tino didn't visit Berwald was texting, and Alfred teased him every day saying he was texting his boyfriend. Even though the big man never said he had one, or what his relationship with Tino was.

"How was work?" Arthur asked Alfred, eyes absorbing the view of Alfred in uniform. Alfred flushed a bit at Arthur's hidden hungry look. Arthur had told him a while ago he _really _liked Alfred in his uniform, and since there Alfred felt both embarrassed and aroused when Arthur looked at him up and down. Alfred licked his lips, squeezing Arthur's good leg.

"The usual," he said, "a bunch of customers wanting complicated coffees." Arthur blinked and sighed, shifting.

"Two more months and I can go back to work." he sighed. Alfred smiled at him, knowing that Arthur right now hated not being productive. Arthur grumbled about it once a week, and Alfred kissed his shoulder every time.

"I got another call from your school." Arthur said casually.

"What did they say?" Alfred asked. They've been fighting for almost a month now to get Alfred to drop out, and every time they gave Arthur bull shit excuses. Not all the paperwork had arrived, the form Alfred filled out was filled out wrong so he had to come back and redo it, Alfred needed some sort of proof that he no longer lived with his mother.

"They've done pretty much done everything, all they have do left is make sure you don't owe anything." Arthur told him, Alfred rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious it shouldn't be this hard to drop out," he grumbled, "I bet mom is making it this fucking annoying."

"Who knows," Arthur shrugged, "come darling don't turn glum."

"I just want that to be over." Alfred huffed, "did you get anything from Mattie?"

"He said He wishes he could visit, and he made me promise to get you to talk to him via e-mail again."

"How can I do that when my phone's dead?" Alfred asked, "And my computer is still at mom's house." Arthur smiled, gently tapping Berwald's shoulder with his leg. Berwald grunted, heading over to the bedroom and coming back with a green laptop.

"If you want the stuff at your parents' house we can always go the police department and ask for an officer to go with you to collect them." Arthur said as he took the laptop from Berwald, "If you don't you can use this."

"When did you get a laptop?" Alfred asked.

"Today," Arthur answered, "or rather Berwald did, I asked him to get me a low cost handy laptop. I was planning on getting one soon anyways."

"You sure I can borrow it?" Alfred asked, "and I mean, when I get a job to help pay some of the bills the internet will be one of them-"

"I want you to first worry about the GED." Arthur interrupted, "job second. Once I'm back in motion I can pay for everything."

"but-"

"No Alfred," Arthur snapped, "I can handle the bills until you get your GED, then you can get better jobs than now." Alfred frowned, but didn't fight the Brit. Arthur patted his hand, scooting it over to Alfred.

"I called my cable company and got them to add internet to my plan, they said someone will come tomorrow to install the router." Alfred nodded, kissing Arthur's cheek.

"Promise to pay you back," He whispered, "in any way I can." Arthur smirked, emerald eyes sparking at the ideas that floated through his head.

"I'm going to shower now," Alfred said, patting Arthur's legs, "I don't want to dirty the uniform." Arthur scooted his feet off Alfred, watching him leave to the bathroom. He got comfortable again, glancing at Berwald. The man wasn't staring at him, but Arthur could read enough body language to see that he was holding back.

"What is it?" Arthur asked him, flipping through channels.

"no' m' business," Berwald grunted, "bu' how much doe' he know abo't ya?"

"Indeed it's not your business." Arthur grumbled, "He knows me well enough; don't start talking to me like you know me all that well."

"I know ya lied about th' laptop," Berwald grunted, "it wasn't cheap." Arthur frowned at him, crossing his arms as best he could.

"I plan on tell him about myself after all this crap with his parents is over." Arthur said, "a few small lies won't hurt him." Berwald didn't say more, not wanting to fight. He went back to texting, Alfred coming back in a superman shirt and blue pajama pants.

"Have you walked around a bit today?" Alfred asked Arthur, letting the Brit drag him down for a kiss.

"Just to the living room and to the bathroom." Arthur said, "that's enough isn't it?"

"Nope," Alfred chuckled, "remember Tino said you need to walk around a lot."

"It's hard to do that when I have to use that crutch that hurts my armpit after a few steps." Arthur frowned, letting Alfred help him up.

"No excuses," Alfred said, "let's go a small walk outside." Arthur lifted his cast leg up like every person with a cast does, grabbing the crutch he kept in reach and awkwardly walking over to the door. He put his cast leg down and got help from Alfred to put his shoe on without socks, not really caring about smelly feet at the moment. Berwald followed them out, keeping a casual pace beside them.

"You should get used to that crutch soon." Alfred gently scolded Arthur, "Have you been using your arm?"

"Yes doctor." Arthur teased, grunting as dull pain shot up his back, "to turn pages in my book, to eat, just how Tino told me." Alfred nodded, hand gently rubbing Arthur's back.

"Have you set up an appointment for your back?" Alfred asked, noticing the way Arthur hid winces.

"Monday," Arthur whispered, stopping after a few feet of walking to take a deep breath, "how do people live with back pain for so long?"

"Like those with scoliosis?" Alfred asked, "I guess they just learn to ignore it. But then again yours is different." Arthur shook his head, letting Alfred rub his back.

"How much father do you want me to walk?" he asked.

"Just to that corner."

Arthur nodded, taking a deep breath as he started walking again. They got there in no time, and Berwald walked ahead to get a wet towel and some pain pills for Arthur once he got back to the apartment.

Arthur flopped onto the couch once he got there, gritting his teeth as his back burned. Berwald handed him the pills and water, handing Alfred the wet towel. Arthur gulped them down, rolling onto his stomach and moaned softly as the cold towel was placed along the pain. Alfred coughed at the sound, blushing and thinking of some football tactics he memorized to keep himself from getting turned on. Arthur's eyes fluttered closed, mewling as Alfred gently pressed the towel on the more painful spots. By the time Alfred had finished he was debating whether two of his favorite football teams would win this year, and Arthur was in heaven having no back pain.

"Remind me never to give you a massage around others." Alfred whispered to him. Arthur opened one eye, smiling.

"I wouldn't want one around others anyways." Arthur breathed; "I'll give you one tonight." Alfred blushed, calling Arthur a pervert before sitting down on the floor to enjoy television. Berwald was watching them, face void of any emotion like always.

"Will you be leaving early today?" Alfred asked, Berwald nodding.

"Special event."

"Which one?" Arthur asked sleepily, stretching carefully on the couch.

"Firefighter night." Berwald answered, Arthur chuckled.

"Glad I'm missing that." Alfred didn't ask, knowing that the events were pretty straight forward to the names. They went back to watching television, Alfred standing and going to get the door when they heard a knock. He opened the door cautiously, grinning when he saw Tino and Miss Mary.

"Hey granny." Alfred greeted, noticing her carry a large tray of food, "here let me get that for you."

"Thank you boy." Granny smiled, glancing over at Tino. Tino was holding more trays of food, like the old lady had forced him to. Alfred let them in, going ahead of them to put his tray in the kitchen.

"Berwald your boyfriend's here!" Alfred sang, grabbing the trays Tino almost dropped. Arthur laughed on the couch, sitting up and smiling over at his neighbor.

"Thank you for dinner ma'am." Arthur said to her, watching Tino squeak and protest to Alfred from his peripheral.

"You get better now," Granny scold him, "Granny will cook for you until you're all better, but you're going to have to repay me."

"I promise you I will." Arthur said kindly.

"I'll be back tomorrow at two to pick up my trays," Granny huffed, her old eyes showing she was aware of the kindness, "they better be clean."

"Thank you Granny." Arthur grinned. Granny gave him a small friendly hug, saying goodbye to the other men and closing the door behind her. Arthur turned his attention to Alfred and Tino. Alfred was laughing at the nurse, who was several shades of red and pouting. The two were serving up plates of food, Alfred teasing Tino. Arthur turned to Berwald, who was tense where he sat. Alfred's comment had gotten to him, and Arthur could see the faint pinkness on the man's neck from a blush. Arthur rolled his eyes, smiling up at Alfred when the man handed him a plate. He stared down at the meal. Perfectly cooked lasagna lay on one side, the several layers of cheese dripping out from between the pasta and meat. Next to lasagna was some salad. The bright green lettuce was evenly mixed with tomatoes and cucumbers, Arthur seeing some shredded carrot here and there.

"She made us blueberry pie for dessert." Alfred said as he sat next to Arthur, his plate filled with bigger servings.

"She's fattening us up." Arthur teased, watching as Tino shyly handed Berwald his plate and sat an innocent distance away. Alfred laughed, waiting for Arthur to dig in before touching his own food. Arthur ate slowly, smiling and chuckling as him and Alfred watched Tino and Berwald's awkward interaction. They were both eating in dead silence, often glancing over and looking away quickly. Berwald was trying not to do anything, and he tensed whenever his eyes caught Tino's finger's gently tap the floor.

"So how have you been Tino?" Arthur asked casually, Tino looking relieved.

"Oh, you know working at the hospital," Tino smiled, "testing blood and helping doctors heal up the sick."

"Anyone interesting?" Alfred asked, eating a large lettuce leaf.

"No not really, just the usual drunks and broken arm or leg."

"That sounds boring," Alfred joked, "all I get to do it deliver coffees." he grinned, "I bet Berwald has us beat with who has the most entertaining job." Berwald tensed, and Tino picked at his last bit of lasagna.

"We were just talking about it," Arthur said casually, "How he has to leave early-"

"ya shou' check Arthur's inj'ries." Berwald interrupted, and Tino jumped at hearing his voice.

"Oh!...uh yeah!" Tino stuttered, "I should…yeah I don't want to bother you too much. Let me check how you're healing up." Arthur pouted at Berwald, the big man sending him a quick shake of the head. Arthur rolled his eyes as Tino checked his cast and leg, showing that he wasn't going to stop. Berwald gave a look that could only be a distant relative to a plea, but both Arthur and Alfred ignored it.

"You know what tonight is right?" Alfred asked Tino, who was silently asking Arthur to move his arm.

"Um…well…is there a new episode on a show you two watch?" Tino asked, nodding as he saw Arthur's shoulder being fine and going to examine the spine and ribs.

"It's firefighter night at the club Berwald and I work at." Arthur said, cursing as Tino pressed hard on his back. Tino was silent and unmoving, like his brain had shut down and was slowly restarting. Tino cleared his throat, mumbling that he saw nothing wrong. He managed a glance at Berwald, looking away immediately with a red face. Berwald seemed embarrassed as well, grabbing all of their plates and fleeing to the kitchen a few feet away.

"Come on you two," Arthur snickered, "the shy act is cute and all, but if you keep acting like a couple in grade school we'll never stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tino mumbled, glancing at Berwald whose focus was trained on a stubborn stain.

"So you two don't have any attraction to one another?" Arthur asked him. Tino opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Berwald's blue eyes turned to Tino, like he himself was curious about the nurses' response. Tino felt the quiet man's stare and fidgeted, playing with his shirt.

"I should get going," he murmured, "I have an early shift tomorrow." he said goodbye to everyone, heading for the door.

"Hope you have fun tonight!" Alfred called, Tino closing the front door roughly. Berwald finished washing all the dishes and putting them on the drying rack, silently making sure he had everything before leaving as well, not even saying goodbye.

"Did we piss him off?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"Maybe, he'll give us the silent treatment for a few days." Arthur hummed, "let's go to bed, we can cuddle before sleep." Alfred nodded, going to quickly lock the front door securely before helping Arthur get up at walk towards the bedroom. Once Arthur was on the bed Alfred went to turn everything off like he's done every night, putting the leftovers in the fridge for tomorrow, then going back to the bedroom to undress. Arthur watched him silently; something Alfred noticed him do about a week ago.

"Come here." Arthur ordered once Alfred was in his boxers, Alfred nervously obeying. He crawled over to Arthur's side of the bed, squeaking as Arthur ran his hand up and down his chest.

"I'm going to love touching this once I'm healed enough for sex." Arthur sighed, kissing Alfred's shoulder while his fingers traced every curve. Alfred's breath hitched, and he closed his eyes to control himself.

"You seemed healed enough," Alfred breathed, "I mean…you've been getting aroused."

"I don't want to test my back." Arthur frowned, "it might be painful having you slamming inside me. Plus we don't have condoms." Alfred groaned at the mention of those latex gloves, wishing he would one day remember to buy some going home.

"I'm pretty sure we can do other things," Alfred said, "like…massages….or other not sex things." Arthur gave him a wide grin, white teeth poking out.

"What kind of other things?" he asked innocently, "what do you have in mind?" Alfred blushed, shaking his head.

"nothing."

* * *

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****some punctuation errors might be floating around, and if i mised any please tell me through a PM or review and I'll fix it eventually.  
****hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Alfred woke up before the alarm, blinking and groaning. He never liked waking up before he had to, but he knew he wouldn't go back to sleep. He rolled and slapped his hands on the night table Arthur let him use for the alarm, his phone, and his glasses. Once he grabbed his glasses he unfolded the sides and put it on his face, blinking and yawning as his eyes got adjusted to the better view. He scratched his chest and stretched, sighing as his brain slowly kicked started for the day. Today he had a shift at the book store, a bit dull in his mind but he wasn't one to complain. It wasn't that the job was completely boring, but for someone like him it wasn't fun. He didn't have much interest in all the shelves of books, and his mind floated every which way as he had nothing to do but sit by the register in case a customer entered.

He groaned and rolled to his side, eyes landing on the landmass beside him. Arthur was snoring softly, happily sleeping on his stomach like he had been doing since he got out. Alfred smiled softly, carefully crawling over to him. He admired how peaceful Arthur looked, the way his eyebrows furrowed together in deep sleep concentration. His mouth was parted slightly to let the soft snores out and air in, his lip twitching a bit. Alfred gazed lower, at the baggy black shirt Arthur was sleeping in. It didn't have a graphic on the front, and Arthur seemed to like wearing blank shirts for sleep. The shirt had ridden up a bit during the night, and Alfred saw a peek on pale skin. The body rose and fell in time with Arthur's breathing, Alfred mesmerized by the skin that was weakly trying to hide under the shirt again. Arthur's pajama pants had fallen down a bit too, and Alfred sneakily leaned down to kiss the exposed lower back. Arthur twitched and sighed, Alfred carefully wrapping himself around the sleeping man.

Arthur sleepily rolled to nuzzle against Alfred, his healed arm gently squeezing his arm before wrapping itself around his stomach. Alfred kissed his forehead softly, letting Arthur adjust his cast leg. He played with Arthur's hair, letting Arthur sleep on. He was happy, overjoyed if he wanted to be completely truthful. Arthur's was his first boyfriend, and Alfred couldn't see himself with another one. They have been through too much already.

The hidden relationship for a month, his father beating Arthur a thread away from death, now living together was enough to make Alfred want to stay by Arthur forever. Arthur had an appointment for today, and on Wednesday they both had to dress nice and go for the court hearing. From what Arthur said his dad was back at home, and Arthur had kindly called the police station to ask for a cop to make regular rounds at night in fear that the man would attack him and Alfred again. On Wednesday they would both hopefully have restraining orders on Alfred's father, but the man going to jail was foggy as Arthur's lawyer explained. There was a high chance he could go to jail for a while, but it all depended on evidence and what the judge decided. Patrick was asked reluctantly by Arthur to speak about the injuries, and Alfred would be a witness if needed.

Alfred flinched when Arthur mumbled something, like he was reassuring Alfred about his thoughts. Alfred rubbed the sleeping man's arms, Arthur smiling and rubbing his cheek against Alfred's chest. Alfred stayed like that for a while, eyes closed in bliss. He jumped when the alarm rang, sharp and annoying. Arthur frowned and whined, rolling away from Alfred and away from the sound. Alfred turned the alarm off angrily, pulling Arthur back to him. Arthur frowned and opened his eyes, not looking happy.

"Work," he grunted, "go."

"I can't cuddle for a bit?" Alfred asked, kissing Arthur's neck.

"Go Alfred," Arthur growled, "and no kissing this early, you know I don't like that."

"Grumpy." Alfred teased, not budging, "I'll go if you kiss me."

Arthur grumbled under his breath, tugging Alfred down and kissing Alfred softly. Alfred pinned Arthur and deepened the kiss, feeling the low growl Arthur released. And just like that Arthur was wide awake, and he grabbed Alfred with all he had in each arm to keep him there. Alfred opened his mouth eagerly and met Arthur's tongue in greeting, fighting an instant later for dominance. They kissed for what felt like years, hardly pulling away to breath.

"You have to get ready." Arthur said between kisses, hands sliding up and down Alfred's tone chest.

"I still have time." Alfred panted back, kissing down Arthur's neck and tugging the Brit's shirt up.

"Mmm no," Arthur grunted, "You…you really have to. You can't be late." Alfred groaned, helping Arthur out of that shirt.

"I've been getting up an hour early than I should to make sure I had enough time to jerk off in the shower." he growled, "I'm not going to be late Arthur."

"It takes you an hour?" Arthur asked, frowning when Alfred started kissing his chest, "darling, what are you planning?"

"I'm a teenager Arthur," Alfred frowned; looking up, "my needs are sort of extreme in my hormonal state." Arthur rolled his eyes, kissing his swollen lips.

"Go on and get ready," Arthur said as Alfred went back to kissing his chest, "please darling." Alfred pouted as he sat up.

"I know you're hurt," Alfred said, "but why do you keep saying no to me?" Arthur stared at him, hands tracing his chest.

"I make excuses about condoms and all that," Arthur admitted slowly, "but…I want us to wait…until we know more about each other."

"What else do we have to know?" Alfred asked, "I've told you everything about me and my family."

"But I haven't," Arthur mumbled, "not intentionally, but you don't know me fully."

"You saying you have some big secret?" Alfred asked, "what, you're some big drug dealer?" Arthur laughed, shaking his head.

"I'll tell you once we're done with your father's mess," Arthur said, "promise." Alfred frowned at him, not liking the hidden secrets. Arthur smiled at him warmly, cupping Alfred's face.

"It's nothing bad, I promise." he breathed, "there are just two things you should know about me before you choose whether to stay with me longer or not." That didn't make Alfred feel any better, and he got off Arthur.

"I'll get ready for the day, you're going with Berwald to the chiropractor right?" he asked, climbing out of bed.

"Yeah." Arthur answered, not at all offended or hurt, "he's rather loyal given he's initiating the silent treatment on both of us."

"There's not much change," Alfred managed to joke; "he hardly talked before." Arthur smiled, watching Alfred head to the bathroom.

"Save me some hot water," Arthur said, "it feels nice on my back." Alfred closed the door, chuckling and slipping out of his boxers. He got the water to heat up, sighing as he had his morning piss.

He didn't particularly like waiting for Arthur to fess up with whatever secret's he was hiding, and if they were stopping them from having any sort of intimate time Alfred was afraid on what it could be. From what he remembered, Arthur only talked about his family once, and even then he held back information. His parents were middle class and had to feed what Alfred guessed was an army of kids, but Arthur never said what his mom and dad worked as. Patrick was obviously a doctor and as brotherly to Arthur as a Tasmanian devil is to any other Tasmanian devils. He didn't know about the other brothers. But he guessed there was no brotherly love like he had with Mathew.

He jumped into the shower and washed up, his mind still reeling.

He knew Arthur went to school here for a few years, dropped out of college and was a full-time part-timer, but Arthur didn't talk about his childhood. Now that Alfred thought about it, Arthur was a mystery to him. He didn't know the man's birthday, or how many partner's he's had. He was sure Arthur would have told him if he had any STD's, maybe that was one of the secrets? Alfred kept thinking about Arthur, turning off the water and going to dry up and get dressed. He slipped out of his mindset and flushed the toilet, not wanting Arthur to snap at him when he got home about it.

At least he knew a few things about Arthur's personality. He knew Arthur hated a mess, and would silently fume if Alfred left an article of clothing or anything else misplaced. He knew Arthur liked keeping up with his tea time, and read like crazy. He knew that Arthur liked watching cooking shows and whatever was on BBC America, and he questioned everything about reality TV shows. Arthur also had a small temper. Even though Alfred made sure not to piss the man off, he saw when Arthur's lips thinned into a line of held back anger. He would stop whatever he was doing once he saw it, and had to spend several minutes of kissing and cooing into the Brit's ear until the man looked at him again.

Alfred put on his semi-formal uniform, his black dress shoes and pants with a casual dark blue button up shirt, the sleeves stopping at his elbows. He brushed his teeth and sprayed on his axe, smiling at it fondly. He remembered the first time he had bought this particular axe smell on the first few tutoring days with Arthur, at how Arthur practically acted like the girls in the commercials climbing on top of him and smelling him eagerly. He almost seemed like a cat smelling catnip, and Alfred swore the Brit's pupil's dilated many times that night. He walked out to find Arthur still awake; moving his still healing shoulder carefully like Tino instructed him to. He walked over and smiled at Arthur, who smiled back. The smile slowly disappeared on Arthur though, and his eyes grew hazy as Alfred's body spray tickled his nose.

"You still like the smell?" Alfred asked, laughing when Arthur tugged him close to sniff more.

"It's heavenly." Arthur purred. Alfred pulled away after a bit, Arthur pouting cutely.

"I have to make breakfast before I leave." Alfred teased, "You want something?"

"They might make me to some tests or x-rays," Arthur frowned, "I might not be allowed to."

"They would call to tell you," Alfred said, "but whatever Arthur, go shower and you can put on my spray if you want." Arthur grinned at the idea, shaking his head.

"It's smells good on you, it won't on me." he said, grabbing his crutch, "The bath chair is still in there yes?"

"Next to the shower." Alfred smiled. While Arthur showered Alfred looked at the leftovers, seeing no harm in eating blueberry pie for brunch. He ate the cold treat quietly, deciding to try at making Arthur his tea. He had watched Arthur do it a bunch of times now, and he hoped there was no magic needed. He grabbed the kettle Arthur always used and filled it with water, putting it on the stove and turning the burner on. He ate two more slices of pie, grabbing Arthur's tea leaves and dumping a few in the water when it boiled. He was slightly fascinated at how quickly the water browned, and he turned he burner off to let the tea cool down a bit.

"Alfred." Arthur called from the bathroom, and Alfred put his plate in the sink.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, opening the bathroom door immediately. Arthur was glaring down at his boxers and pants that lay flat on the floor. He had gotten a shirt on him, a long sleeve white shirt he seemed to have plenty of. Alfred never questioned why he liked wearing them, he actually found it cute.

"Can you help me?" Arthur grumbled, "My cast is pissing me off and my back doesn't want me to bend down today." Alfred snorted, grabbing the clothing from the floor and watching Arthur get up with his crutch. He held out Arthur's dark green boxers, bending a bit to fight with Arthur's cast leg to get it in one of the holes.

"What happened to the union jack ones?" Alfred asked, Arthur placing a hand on between Alfred's shoulder blades to keep balance.

"I wore them a few days ago." Arthur answered silently, "why?"

"Just asking," Alfred shrugged, grunting in triumph as he got the leg through, "next leg."

"It's like me asking why you aren't wearing superman boxers today." Arthur said, helping Alfred.

"Who says I'm not?" Alfred asked, tugging the boxers up and over Arthur's ass. Arthur smiled down at him.

"I can see your black ones on you right now." Arthur answered, "Those hands have been there for too long dear." Alfred blushed and removed his hands from Arthur's ass, pulling his own pants up a bit.

"I don't like wearing tight clothing." Alfred mumbled, holding out Arthur's pants.

"I never said it was bad." Arthur shrugged. Alfred kept his gaze away from Arthur, going to fight with the cast leg again.

"Why don't you wear shorts?" Alfred grunted as the jeans refused to let the leg through, "or pajama pants."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to." Arthur pouted, "Don't rip them Alfred, I'll wear something else." Alfred dropped the pants, watching Arthur hobble out and to their room. He followed the man, watching Arthur dig through his cabinets.

"I know I kept some gym shorts from when I was in high school here…." Arthur mumbled, being careful not to mess everything in there. He paused and pulled out a dildo, the same one Alfred pulled out accidentally oh so long ago. Alfred blushed at it, face growing hotter when Arthur glanced at it then at him.

"Maybe another time." Arthur murmured, putting the toy away and continuing to rummage.

"Another time for what?" Alfred squeaked, Arthur tugging out some old, but hardly worn gym shorts. They looked identical to the ones Alfred owned at his old house; black with the school name printed on one of the legs with their mascot the eagle.

"Nothing Alfred," Arthur sang, throwing the shorts at Alfred, "help me?" Alfred blinked and nodded, helping Arthur into the shorts that stopped at his knees.

"You didn't tell me you went to the same school as me." Alfred accused without malice.

"I didn't think it was relevant," Arthur answered innocently, "I was only there for a year anyways." Alfred nodded; glancing at the clock to make sure he still had time.

"Are you keeping a lot from me?" he asked, watching Arthur fix the crutch under his arm.

"Of course not." Arthur said, "You never asked much about me, tonight you can ask all you want."

"Can you tell me those two big secrets?" Alfred asked, Arthur playing with his shirt.

"After the hearing."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Alfred asked, "Why do I have to wait until after?"

"Because once I'm done with that mess, if I tell you and you don't want to be with me you can leave and never see me again." Arthur sighed, shaking his head, "I know I'm making it sound bad, and it really isn't. But my previous partners have all left after they knew." Alfred frowned, more confused now than ever. If it wasn't bad why did the other guys leave Arthur? Alfred wanted to know so badly now, but once glance at the clock and he knew his time was up.

"I have to go," he breathed, placing a gentle kiss on Arthur's lips, "we can talk when I get home, I tried making you some tea, should be cold by now though."

"I'll heat it up." Arthur smiled, gaining another kiss and following Alfred out of the room. Alfred got his shoes and keys, calling goodbye to Arthur before closing the door.

Arthur sighed as he was left alone, going to the kitchen. Berwald would be there shortly after he finished a job fixing another roof, so he had enough time to make Alfred's tea to the way he liked it. He drank a cup quietly in the kitchen, smiling against his cup.

He couldn't stop feeling so happy living with Alfred. Sure the younger man was bothersome when it came to cleanliness at times, but he couldn't remember having a partner that made him laugh and smile so much before. Alfred was also the first partner he's had that was younger than him, and he was enjoying every second of it. Just like how he was eager to see how knowledgeable Alfred was with sex, he was actually hoping to teach the teenager everything he knew.

Arthur let out a giggle, going to clean up. He frowned when he saw Alfred had put too much water, but he saw no harm in having another cup. Once the second cup of tea was in his stomach Arthur carefully washed everything that was dirtied, even Alfred's plate. He wouldn't get angry with the teenager this time; it was partly his fault for the dirty plate.

Berwald knocked an hour later, Arthur having already brushed his teeth and put on deodorant. Arthur opened the door, smiling at the man.

"Was work fun?" he asked, Berwald shrugging. He was wearing worn down jeans covered thinly with dirt, and his white tank top had spots of light brown too.

"Do you have a shirt?" Arthur asked, grabbing the spare house keys and his wallet, "we don't want anyone drooling over you at the place." Berwald nodded, heading to his car to put on a shirt while Arthur locked his apartment. Arthur managed the trip to Berwald's truck, putting his seatbelt on as Berwald headed off.

"How long will this silent treatment last?" Arthur asked, the driver glancing at him for only a second, "You can't be that mad at us, you get worse teasing at the club." Berwald stopped at a light, showing no signs of ending the treatment. Arthur pouted at him, but said no more. They got to the chiropractor in no time, Arthur going to sign in and fill out paper work while Berwald sat silently next to him. Berwald took Arthur's papers and insurance information when the Englishman was done, and Arthur thanked him. They waited for what felt like centuries, and soon Arthur's name was called. Arthur hobbled over, smiling and greeting the chiropractor. The man, who looked to be in his thirties with neat brown hair and hazel eyes, led Arthur to a room, Berwald staying in the front.

"Your papers say you got hurt real bad," the man said casually, reading from a folder, "and the pain chart says it's near the spine."

"Yes," Arthur said as sat on the bed thing, "that's where it always hurts; it'll spread to the rest of my back if I move too much."

"Well I'll try to fix that" the doctor smiled, "can you lay on your side? I'll just carefully check it before I try any treatment" Arthur nodded, laying down on his left side to not bother his still healing shoulder. He let the man touch along his spine, wincing and informing the doctor when and how bad it hurt.

"Well I can try to just realign your back, why don't you stretch some and I'll make the pain go away." Arthur nodded; following the doctor's every instruction. He groaned and sighed as his back cracked and the chiropractor fixed his spine, Arthur wondering if he was using magic it was so wonderfully pain free. By the end Arthur was happily laying on his stomach, the chiropractor placing some heat pads on where his back was injured.

"I would say you should be fine now, but you should still be careful and come back every other week." the chiropractor said as he wrote some things out. Arthur nodded, somewhat enjoying the heat pads.

"Can I ask for a copy of this visit?" Arthur asked, "With the cost? I'm at the moment accusing the man who caused my injuries. I would like to get as much evidence about my injuries just in case."

"If that's what you want sure," the man smiled, "I'm taking those off now, sit on up and see how you feel."

Arthur got up slowly, rubbing his back and grinning as it no longer hurt. He thanked the doctor a million times, grabbing his crutch and relishing the feeling of no pain. He checked out and paid the co-pay, getting the copy of his visit and payment before leaving to find Berwald reading some random magazine.

"Let's go mate," Arthur said, "I'm done here." Berwald got up without a word, getting into his truck and waiting for instructions.

"Back to my house," Arthur said, "I have laundry to do; you can just leave me there if you want." Berwald grunted, driving off. Arthur was still relishing the no back pain, humming a happy tune as they drove. Berwald didn't question or look at him, just drove like the safe driver he was. Once they got to Arthur's apartment complex he got out and waved goodbye to Berwald, who waved back as he drove away. Arthur sighed as he unlocked his apartment, rolling his shoulders as he readied himself for laundry.

"oh god…"

Arthur groaned as he sat on his mattress, body drenched in sweat from what should be a simple task of laundry. His back hadn't hurt through all the bending down to throw and take out clothing from the washer and dryer the apartment owned, but his body seemed to refuse such a task. His weak shoulder hurt again, and Arthur had to do everything with his other hand that soon hurt also. He was at least glad he finished washing, drying, and folding all his and Alfred's clothing, putting them away where they should be. He glanced at the clock, seeing that he had an hour or two until Alfred returned. He didn't know what to do in that time, because he really didn't want to leave the bed. His books were too far away for his lazy mood, even his toys were hidden away in the cabinets and closet. Arthur paused at the thought of pleasuring himself.

He hadn't tried wanking off in fear of inducing back pain, but now he had a perfect chance to at least release a small portion of his hormones. He bit his lower lip, rubbing his neck. It couldn't hurt, he had been holding back for a month or so, there was no shame in it. He scooted more into the bed, back pressed again the wall. He got comfortable, pondering what to think about while he ran his palm between his legs. He shivered at the tingle of pleasure, repeating the gesture again and again. He tried just a vague male figure, something pleasant to look at. He kept palming himself, frowning as he couldn't get the right image. He licked his lips, knowing the image he wanted. It wasn't hard to picture Alfred, with that strong build from football and wrestling. He shivered as he imagined him in those black boxers, the way the fabric seemed to hug every inch of him yet still have breathing room. The tan skin looked absolutely delicious in Arthur's memory, and he recognized the usual craving to taste every inch of it.

At last he let out a soft moan as his hormones awakened, and he slipped his hand under the fabrics to grab his hardening dick. He brought back the memories of the times they had almost sex, how good it felt. The first time they got to see each other naked sprung up, and Arthur tightening his hold on his manhood as he stroked lazily. He remembered the wonderful feeling of Alfred's dick rubbing against his, of how big and warm it felt. He remembered wanting it inside him, and how hard it was for him to just stick to grinding. Alfred was in his own little world, unaware that then he could have just grabbed Arthur and slam him down onto his cock and Arthur wouldn't protest he was wanting it that bad. Arthur continued with that general idea, stroking faster and biting his lip to stop any words from coming out of his mouth.

He frankly didn't care how inexperienced Alfred was in sex, or how easy it was to get the teenager to orgasm, all he wanted was enough sex to quench some of his hormonal thirst. He pondered how long the American would last if they did have sex, and he groaned as it floated south and urged him on more. He shoved away the questions, trying to think of the right fantasy. Alfred was in his black boxers, his thick and long (longer than his anyways) erection straining against the fabric. He was hovering over him and biting his neck hungrily with lustful blue eyes staring at him curiously. He tilted his head to the side at the fantasy, and moaned Alfred's name lowly as his body tingled with the imagination. Fantasy Alfred smirked and pressed against Arthur, and the Brit's hand tried to help keep the fantasy alive. His strokes soon matched the way Fantasy Alfred ground against him, and his other hand traveled along his chest trying to find some more pleasurable sensations. His head rolled back and his hips jerked forward as he accidentally ran his nail against his shaft, and he gasped at the sensation that ran up his spine. He wasn't close, oh far from it.

He wanted more from fantasy Alfred, and his imagination tried to do its best. Fantasy Alfred removed his boxers, and Arthur was vaguely aware that he was tugging the shorts and boxers off completely as well. His free hand went to play with his balls, and Arthur groaned and arched his back. The hand played with them carefully, and he imagined it was Alfred doing that. His breath had turned ragged by now, and he was squirming with need for more. He already knew he wanted to be filled, but his toys were too far away for him to grab them now. His hips started jerking into his hold, trying to find any way to satisfy his need. He reluctantly let go of his dick, which let out a drop of pre-cum in protest. He gasped for air, forcing his Jell-O legs to work. With crutch in hand he headed to his cabinet, pulling out his skin colored dildo quickly. It wasn't as big as Alfred, but it would have to do. He hobbled back to bed with his erection protesting, but he didn't care. Digging through his night table he found his bottle of lube, almost half empty. Arthur fixed the pillows to get comfortable, spreading his legs as far as they could and coating three fingers. The first finger was a discomfort, and Arthur breathed steadily as the finger slid in and out of his ass. Soon the other two joined the fun, and Arthur was keening in pleasure.

"Oh Alfred…._yes!" _he moaned loudly, plunging his fingers in hard as his imagination ran wild.

With his eyes closed he could clearly imagine Alfred being the one fingering him, more experienced than he should be but that wasn't important. Arthur was almost reluctant to remove those fingers, but craved more. He grabbed for the dildo, not even coating it to be slicker and just ramming it inside. He arched his back and moaned, grabbing the handle with determination while he thrust the toy in and out. He screamed Alfred's name, mind imagining Alfred slamming into him. The toy wasn't thick or long enough, but he could manage. He moved his hips in time and stroked his dick quickly as well, trying everything to release. He hated being hard to please, how long it took him to finally reach that fantastic thing that was an orgasm. He whimpered as he felt the slow beginning of it, and he thought quickly on how to speed it up. He rolled onto his stomach, toy still inside him and thrusting in and out once he got comfortable. He screamed into the pillow as it got better, and he rocked his hips harder.

"Mmm…Al…god…" Arthur panted, "Yes…mmm." The warnings just kept coming, and soon he was gasping and whimpering. One last thrust inside and Arthur reached it. He cried out in joy, letting his cum dirty his hand, shirt, and bed. He couldn't get enough air in his lungs, but he didn't care. His soiled hand kept moving, trying to get the last drops out and only starting another round.

He lost track of time, too busy in heaven. The only thing he cared about was how hard and in what position imaginary Alfred was fucking him, he didn't even noticed when the real Alfred got home.

Alfred called from the doorway, frowning when he heard muffled sounds and screams in return. He walked inside and locked the door, finding it weird that the television was off. Arthur usually watched TV when he got home, and what was happening in their bedroom? He dumped the keys in the kitchen, with some grocery bags he held. He kept one of them, seeing as how the contents would not be kept in that part of the room. He cautiously entered the room willed with moans and screams from Arthur, freezing as he poked his head inside. His brain instantly turned to mush, and he grew light headed as every ounce of his blood flowed straight to his dick. Arthur was laying on his back, bottom half naked with those long pale legs spread out as far as they could. A hand was rapidly thrusting the skin colored dildo in and out, almost a blur. His pale chest that was hidden under sweat and what Alfred guess was semen coated white shirt that clung to Arthur's figure was rising and falling rapidly as well. Alfred saw Arthur's erection twitch and dribbled white stuff in despair, and his own twitched inside his pants.

His eyes travel up straight to Arthur's face, which the man had hidden. Alfred could see his mouth opening and closing to let out moans and guttural sentences, but his other hand was draped over his eyes and covered anything else from Alfred's view.

Alfred took in a shaky breath, having no idea what to do. Just standing there and watching sounded too creeper-ish, and sooner or later Arthur was going to look at him. Going over and take the dildo's place sounded a lot better and he glanced at the condoms in the grocery bag in his hands longingly. They could do it now, screw Arthur's secrets. His body hummed in agreement with his brain, and he wanted so bad to take the toy out and shove himself in there. But one thing stopped him from instantly doing that: he would have no fucking clue how to pleasure Arthur. His virginity back stabbed him again, and he was sure he would cause more pain then pleasure if he went with the plan.

Then the more logical and accepted plan appeared, and he went for it.

"Oh my god!" He screamed, probably loud enough for the neighbors on the third floor to hear. Arthur stopped instantly, panting hard. He moved his arm away from his eyes, and Alfred's breath hitched as dark and lustful green eyes locked in on him. Arthur didn't say anything to him, didn't even look embarrassed. Alfred on the other hand was embarrassed enough for both of them.

"I…sorry!" he squeaked, taking a step towards the door, "I, I d-didn't mean to- to walk in on this! I-I'll just go now-"

"Come here."

Alfred gulped at how low Arthur's voice became and his shuddered at the arousal that spread through his body. He glanced at Arthur, at how unyielding and hungry he looked. He drew in a small breath and headed over, eyes watching Arthur slid the dildo out. He placed the grocery bag on the bed, Arthur only glanced at it for a second before coming back to Alfred.

"How long were you there?" Arthur asked huskily, grabbing Alfred's shirt roughly and yanking him down to kiss his neck.

"N-not long- a minute a-at best." Alfred stuttered, closing his eyes and whimpering as Arthur sank his teeth into a sensitive spot. Arthur didn't say anything for a while, just kept attacking Alfred's neck. Alfred didn't know what to do, or where to look at exactly in this situation. His eyes tried to keep on the bed sheets, but he couldn't stop them from traveling over Arthur's body and straight to the leaking erection that stood proud between the man's legs.

He couldn't pull away from Arthur either, due to Arthur's iron grip on his shirt and the fact that his body just refused to obey that command. Since the first week of their relationship Arthur had quickly learned how to control Alfred, and right now he had made it impossible for the teenager to fight. He was rooted there until Arthur commanded otherwise, and the way the man bit his neck it wasn't any time soon.

"H-hey," Alfred gasped, "you….y-you're not leaving marks a-are you?" Arthur paused, removing his lips and looking.

"Hmm….not any noticeable," Arthur hummed, "why?"

"Work." Alfred breathed, breath hitching as Arthur hand his hands along his torso.

"Take this off," Arthur ordered as he tugged on the shirt, "better yet, all of it. Now."

"W-why?" Alfred asked, watching as Arthur peeled off the soiled shirt. Arthur didn't answer him, just waited for Alfred to obey. Alfred licked his lips, going to sit on the bed.

"Y-you have to tell me why." Alfred said, looking away nervously, "I-I mean, are…are we going to do it?" he felt Arthur move, and he went rigid as Arthur hugged him from behind.

"Is that what you want?" Arthur asked him, resting his chin on Alfred's left shoulder, "I'll take whatever you want to give me, I just really want you. Do you want me?" his last question dropped the lustful purr, and he sounded genuinely curious. Alfred swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to ignore the poking of Arthur's erection on his back.

"I…I want you, you know I do." he started slowly, "but…but I'm…afraid."

"Afraid?" Arthur asked, kissing Alfred's ear and starting a trail down the back of the Americans' neck.

"I don't have experience in this," Alfred said quickly, "and, and I'm afraid I'll hurt you, or not please you and leave you completely unsatisfied. I mean I heard you can tell how good a guy is by how he dances and I can't dance to save my life so I'm pretty sure it'll be bad. A-and you said you were hard to please so I definitely know I won't last long-" he continued rambling, Arthur tuning out and paying more attention on kissing Alfred's neck.

"Darling," he said after a while or Alfred blabbering his worries, "shut up will you?" Alfred stopped mid ramble, looking put out. Arthur slid under Alfred's arms to sit on the man's lap, kissing him sweetly.

"You're over thinking it," he teased lightly, brushing Alfred's' bangs back, "don't you think I should be the one to rate how good you are?" Alfred blushed, nodding. Arthur kissed him again, chuckling as Alfred shyly kissed his neck.

"I still want you," Arthur purred, running his fingers through Alfred's gold locks, "But I can wait until you are brave enough for actual sex, we can do other things"

"Other things?" Alfred asked, biting below Arthur's ear to earn a low moan.

"Sex without penetration," Arthur cooed, "Anything you want to learn darling. It can be oral, hand, sixty-nine, whatever you wish. I'll be your eager teacher and practice dummy, you just tell me what you want to try." Alfred let that absorb, hands slowly sliding up Arthur's back.

"I want a nice make out session with a horny, naked Englishman." Alfred muttered, "Can I have that?" Arthur laughed, nodding.

"Whatever you wish, as long as this horny Englishman is allowed to wank."

* * *

**Please review**

**sorry for the cliff hanger type of ending, I just felt like I had written enough for the chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****Sorry that this chapter is late  
1- as you can see I wrote a freaking novel**  
**2- I spent 5 days straight battling the legal matters in this chapter**  
**3- school has finally decided to kill me with work**  
**4- My laptop broke and I felt awkward writing this in school (you'll see why)  
any ways hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Darling, wake up."

Alfred groaned in his sleep, rolling away from the voice in protest. He felt Arthur push him so he was laying on his back, and he pouted as the man kept trying to wake him. He opened his eyes slowly, Arthur's blurry shape hovering over him. He couldn't tell if Arthur was smiling, all he saw was his vague shape and colors. A splat of yellow at the top with pale skin everywhere else, two small dots of green for eyes. Arthur shifted on top of him, leaning to the side to grab something. Whatever it was placed over his eyes, Alfred guessing from how Arthur blob became more defined was his glasses. Don't question him he was still half- asleep.

"We have to get ready," Arthur said, Alfred rolling them over, "Alfred…" Alfred grunted to show that he heard, placing soft kisses down Arthur's neck and chest. His body hummed happily as he remembered what happened last night, and the night before that.

He had taken Arthur's offer on learning non- penetration sex, and in two nights he had learned quite a bit. The make-out session the first night led to Alfred learning how to stroke Arthur in a way that made the Brit convulse and scream his name. He had been rewarded greatly for it after, not sex but still great. Last night Alfred wanted to try giving a blowjob, and Arthur happily let the teen try it out and get experienced enough. This was the first time Arthur was glad he was hard to please, Alfred had plenty of time to learn how to do it right. In return Arthur had suggested actual sex, and even though Alfred seemed eager at first they ended up with grinding against each other.

"Darling we don't have time for this…" Arthur groaned, snapping Alfred back to the present, "We need to get ready."

"We still have some time to spare." Alfred said, tongue flicking out at rubbing against one of Arthur's nipples.

"No, we don't." Arthur gasped, unable to stop from arching into Alfred's mouth, "please….we…we have to shower…court." Alfred flinched at the mentioned of the day's plans, sighing as he lifted himself off of Arthur.

"Tonight then?" Alfred asked, "I'm ready to go all the way, you wanted it after the mess too right?" Arthur sat up and kissed Alfred softly.

"One thing at a time," he said when the kiss ended, "we have to deal with the court, and then we need to talk about me."

Alfred nodded, untangling himself from the bed sheets and standing. Arthur followed his lead, balancing with the crutch. He rubbed his back, still relishing the no back pain. Alfred was watching carefully, smiling as Arthur hobbled towards the bathroom.

"We'll have to wash the bed sheets soon," he joked, fixing the shower and the chair for Arthur, "I think it's starting to smell."

"There's nothing wrong with the smell of sex, penetration or not." Arthur smirked, checking his cast and going through the difficult and dangerous task of getting in the shower, "especially if it's on a certain person." Alfred raised an eyebrow, joining Arthur and grabbing the wash sponges.

"Are you talking about yourself?" he asked, squirting some body wash in the sponges and handing one to Arthur.

"About you silly," Arthur chuckled, getting the soap to foam and washing his body, "It smells good on you."

"I smell like sweat." Alfred frowned, "really smelly sweat, almost to the point of trying to copy a dead skunk."

"And you don't think I smell bad after last night?" Arthur asked, "I smell worse."

Alfred shook his head, grabbing the shampoo once he was done washing his body. He made sure every strand of hair on his head had shampoo on it before scooting around Arthur to let the water wash the suds away. Arthur stared at him with a sly smirk, hands sneaking closer and pinching an ass cheek when Alfred was distracted. Alfred yelped, turning to Arthur with a bright red face.

"Artie!"

"I couldn't help it!" Arthur laughed, raising his hands in defense, "They were just begging to be pinched!" Alfred frowned at the laughing man, huffing as he turned around again to finish washing up. Arthur grabbed the shampoo as he continued giggling, emerald eyes trained on Alfred's rear.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Alfred muttered, Arthur grinning.

"I prefer the real thing, not some silly photo." he purred, stretching his hand out and rubbing the same cheek he had pinched, "you get to feel just how nice they are" Alfred smacked his hand away, calling him a pervert and he got out of the shower. Arthur pouted at him, but finished washing up and getting out. He turned the water off, drying off as best he could. They both got to dressing, Alfred helping Arthur with boxers and pants again.

"You look weird." Alfred snickered as he got Arthur's formal dress pants on, the bulge of the Brit's cast clearly visible.

"Roll it up, no harm in that." Arthur said using Alfred's back as balance as he fixed his dark green button up shirt. Alfred followed his instructions, glancing at the shirt.

When he first saw Arthur pull that shirt out of his closet he thought it was kind of ugly, the green so dark it looked like the color black was nauseous to him. But now, when the shirt contrasted with Arthur's emerald eyes, it looked really good. It almost made Arthur's eyes a bit brighter, and then Arthur put on a black tie and they went back to normal. Alfred helped Arthur slip on a black belt around his waist, kissing the older man once he was all dressed. Arthur smiled when they pulled away, going to brush his teeth and put on deodorant since he forgot. Alfred got himself dressed, fighting with his tie as he headed over to where Arthur was brushing his teeth.

"Need help?" Arthur asked after he rinsed his mouth, washing his toothbrush and placing it in its place.

Alfred nodded, pouting as Arthur fix the tie and his shirt. Arthur got the tie nice a snug, making sure everything was nice. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Alfred chest, where his heart was, and felt Alfred's heart quicken. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, kissing him softly when the Brit tilted his head up. Arthur's hands traveled up Alfred's chest and wrapped around the man's neck, sighing as Alfred gave him more soft kisses. They smiled at each other when the kissing ended, pulling away reluctantly to finish getting everything ready to leave.

They ate a small breakfast, all they could hold in their nervous stomachs at the moment. After Arthur made sure he had the right address to the court, following Alfred out of the apartment and to their car. While Alfred drove Arthur got the car's GPS to give directions, humming a tune.

"Arthur," Alfred mumbled after a spell of relative silence, "did you…feel anything when we were kissing a bit ago?" Arthur glanced at him, then back out the window.

"I felt happy," he answered, "what about you?" Alfred thought about the right words, turning when the GPS lady's voice told him to.

"Happy," he said at last, not sure how else to put it, "really happy." Arthur nodded, leaving it at that.

"So your lawyer," Alfred said, deciding a change of subject was good, "what's he like?"

"He's all right," Arthur said, "He gets the ordeal done."

"I'm guessing you don't really talk to him much." Alfred said, stopping at a light.

"No, I don't really have much of a reason to talk to him. He handles legal matters for my family in England at times." Arthur said. Alfred let the topic die, entering the parking lot of the court house. They found a decent place to park and got out, checking the time to make sure they weren't late.

"How come you didn't bring any papers?" Alfred asked as they walked, "Benny's dad once got sued for something and he had to bring a bunch of paper work."

"The lawyer has copies of everything I will possibly need." Arthur answered, "I made sure of it yesterday while you were at work." They entered the place, emptying their pockets and removing anything metal to go through the detector. After that they asked the security guard about where the room was, the man directing them to an elevator and telling them to go to the third floor.

Once they got to the place Arthur looked tired from using his crutch to walk around, and he sat on a convenient chair with a sigh. Alfred asked if he should go try to find Arthur some water, but Arthur simply shook his head and told him to sit with him. They were just beginning to wonder where Arthur's lawyer was when a nicely dressed man stopped in front of them.

"Good to see you Mr. Kirkland." The man said, his voice calm and elegant like he was someone from a royal family. Arthur shook the man's head, smiling.

"I was wondering if you'd gotten lost Roderich," Arthur joked, "this is Alfred, my boyfriend." Roderich turned to Alfred, shaking the teenager's hand softly.

Alfred got a good look at him, getting the idea that this guy must be from some royal family. His clothing were all expensive looking and elegant, a beautiful black tuxedo that looked a bit odd on him, like the guy was trying to look normal in this setting. His violet eyes were non-judging, and his soft smile made Alfred feel a bit more comfortable. His hair was arranged in a fashionable side wave, one long curl sticking out. It didn't look at all silly on the guy.

"A pleasure." Roderich said, Alfred getting a bit distracted with a lone mole on his lower left chin.

"We won't have to stay long right?" Alfred asked, "I don't want to be around dad that much." Roderich's smile slipped, and he furrowed his brows.

"We won't know how long we will last mister…jones." he said, "The judge will hear both our sides of this story, that is all I know." he gave Alfred a once over, "how old are you exactly?"

"Eighteen," Alfred answered, "Why?"

"Just a question." Roderich dismissed, "now I assure you I'll make this as quick as I can, as long as you both stay silent unless the judge asks you a question directly we won't hit any bumps." he glanced at Arthur, "agreed mister Kirkland?"

"I suppose," Arthur sighed, "I'll keep my trap shut." he crossed his arms and pouted for a few seconds, Alfred snickering. Arthur and his lawyer double checked on everything, pausing when Patrick showed up. He was wearing a suit, his hair looking like he attempted to make it presentable. He stopped a foot away from them, scowl in place.

"This better be worth wasting one of my sick days," the ginger grumbled, "Ya hear that?"

"I'll pay you back for it don't worry." Arthur grunted, his mood turning slightly foul.

"You keeping up with the treatment?" Patrick asked, "The nurse that volunteered said you were, but I doubt it."

"Yes, I have," Arthur growled, "don't treat me like a child."

"I'm allowed to, I am older after all." Patrick hissed.

"By a few years." Arthur snapped.

"Says the bastard." Patrick snarled, looking away and clearing his throat. Arthur glared at him, looking away also after a while. Alfred and Roderich were silent, neither sure what to do.

Alfred had gotten some background history from Arthur in the past few days other than non- penetration sex and Arthur had explained that Arthur only shared his father's blood with all of his siblings.

Apparently his dad had called a break with his wife, Patrick's mother, and gotten Arthur's mom pregnant during it. When she realized it Arthur's dad was already back together with his wife, and he denied Arthur being his during the entire thing. The last thing Arthur told Alfred was that his mother died in childbirth, so the American guessed Arthur was sent to his father upon his mother's dying request.

Now he watched the two half-brothers, feeling their distaste for one another. Arthur was the first to end their silent war.

"I'm not a child anymore," he said softly, "I can take care of myself." Patrick glanced at him.

"let's just get this over with." he responded, hands going into his pockets, "I'm wasting perfect relaxing time." Roderich went back to talking strategy, Arthur getting up when it was time. They headed inside the court room; Patrick sitting in the corner of one of the wooden benched the room held. Alfred and Arthur sat where Roderich told them too, Arthur leaning his crutch on the table ready for when he had to stand again. In a matter of minutes the doors opened and Alfred's father entered, nicely dressed and followed by his lawyer. Arthur slipped his hand into Alfred's, the only thing stopping him from bolting out. Alfred squeezed his hand to sooth the man, giving his father a tundra cold look. His father gave him an identical look, turning to his lawyer when the man whispered into his ear.

The silence continued, Alfred whispering soothing words to Arthur and placing small kisses on the man's cheek. He was aware that his father was watching, but he didn't care anymore. They all stood silently when the officer announced the judge entering, Arthur using Alfred as a balance seeing as he had only one good leg.

They sat when the judge waved them to, waiting patiently for the man to get adjusted. He was middle age from Alfred could tell, with tired black eyes that were reading over the case. His tan skin was wrinkled with age, and Alfred could tell it was his natural skin tone and not just him being out in the sun.

"Good day gentlemen," the judge began, sounding casual but nowhere near happy, "we all don't want to waste much time here, so I'll make this quick all right?" everyone nodded, "Let's hear statements, like why Mr. Kirkland and Mr. jones wish restraining orders on….Mr. jones."

Roderich stood proudly, opening a folder with several papers but not looking at any of them.

"Your honor, my clients wish this because they were viciously attacked by Mr. Jones." he started calmly but forceful, "Mr. Kirkland received several injures that have healed during the time of the incident, we have even brought the doctor who patched him up in case you wish verbal verification." The judge nodded, glancing down at his papers and scribbling things down, "and Mr. Jones fears his and Mr. Kirkland's safety."

"And how old is Mr. Jones?" the judge asked, nodding at Alfred.

"Eighteen your honor." Roderich answered, Alfred seeing that Arthur and himself had no real voice at the moment. He glanced at his father and saw that he was still staring at them, his face unreadable. He slipped his hand into Arthur's again, noting that Arthur was completely ignoring everyone in the room. Arthur jumped at Alfred's action and smiled gratefully at him, squeezing the hand.

"And judging by the last names he is related to this Mr. Jones?" the judge asked, seeming unaware of Alfred and Arthur's hand holding.

"Yes he is this man's son." Roderich clarified, gesturing to Alfred's father.

"And may I ask the relationship between your clients?" the judge asked.

"They are partners your honor." Roderich answered, not showing any emotional signs when he saw the judge frown. Alfred saw it and sent Arthur a worried look, his boyfriend squeezing and kissing their entwined hands reassuringly.

"How old is Mr. Kirkland?" the judge asked, catching that affection from the two males.

"Twenty-three." Roderich said. The judge nodded, scribbling something.

"I'm sure the papers have an accurate story on what happened, but I would like to hear the story from all three of you. Let us start with the young Mr. Jones." the judge grunted, "Mr. Jones, please stand and tell me what happened." Alfred obeyed awkwardly, standing when Roderich gave him a nod. The lawyer sat down, smiling to encourage the nervous teenager. Arthur let go of his hand, but Alfred felt a small nudge on his leg.

"Um….well….where do you want me to start? Sir." Alfred said, remembering to stay respectful to this man.

"How about where were you when this incident happened?" the judge asked, looking down at what Alfred guessed was the paper that explained the incident.

"I was with Arthur," Alfred answered, "we were uh…in his bed when my dad barged in."

"Why were you with Mr. Kirkland?" the judge asked, Alfred fidgeting.

"Well…I went that night because it was one of our schedules tutoring nights-"

"Tutoring?" the judge interrupted, Alfred glancing over at Roderich. The man nodded to show he was doing nothing wrong, and he turned back to the judge.

"Yeah, my dad asked Arthur to tutor me a few days a week to get my grade up for my last year in high school."

"Did he pay Mr. Kirkland?"

"No Arthur didn't agree to any payment"

"I see, please continue."

"It was supposed to be tutoring, but I didn't have any homework for the day. Arthur and I sort of…we were secretly together at that time." Alfred said, hand trying to touch and part of Arthur to be reassured. Arthur curled their index fingers together, and Alfred relaxed.

"For how long?"

"At that night almost a month." Alfred said.

"And how long were you tutoring?"

"Almost a month."

"So this began at the beginning?" the judge asked.

"Well…no," Alfred said, "the week before tutoring started, I met Arthur as this party one of my friends hosted. We hit it off and decided to use tutoring to hide our relationship."

"Why?"

"My dad doesn't approve," Alfred explained, "I didn't want to be disowned or told to never see Arthur again." the judge nodded, scribbling and waving for Alfred to continue.

"Anyway uh…I had gotten Arthur a present- a book- to celebrate our almost month together." Alfred continued from where he left off, telling the judge about the night but cutting off the blowjob and trying not to detail a lot of the lap dance Arthur gave him before it. The judge seemed to appreciate it, and Alfred glanced back and saw Arthur's brother plugging his ears to block anything of that out.

"So you two were just…rolling around?" the judge asked, Alfred nodding.

"Dad barged in, later I learned that he had broken in, and attacked Arthur." Alfred then explained his father's attacked, his voice cracking a bit.

They hadn't talked about the incident, Arthur and him, and saying it now left him raw. His rage for his father returned, but he shoved it down. He also shoved the guilt and pain of remembering how beat up Arthur got, he didn't want to cry in front of his father. When he was done telling his story, stopping at him taking Arthur to the hospital, the judge thanked him and asked Arthur to tell the story again. Arthur stood and balanced himself on the crutch, asking the judge if he had any other questions before he told his tale.

"No Mr. Kirkland, please." the judge said, Arthur nodding. Arthur told the same, if not identical story as Alfred, sounding a bit bored and indifferent. Roderich didn't seem bothered, he actually rolled his eyes like he was used to Arthur like this. When Arthur got the intimate portion he cut some of it out, but he left enough to make the judge and his brother shift in their seats. Arthur saw this and snorted.

"No offense your honor but you did ask." Arthur teased, ignoring his brother's scowl.

"Yes…well please skip your ah….intimate moment with your partner." the judge mumbled, Arthur shrugging. Arthur told what he remembered, frowning and glaring at the floor as he realized that a lot was lost to him. He didn't know if it was due to his head being hit during the attack or just his unconscious attempt to block the memory out, but he apologized to the judge as he told only snips of the attack. The judge didn't seem to mind, thanking Arthur and asking Alfred's father to tell his story. Arthur sat down and nodded at Alfred, taking a deep breath like he was nervous during the entire story.

Alfred's father told his story different to the couple. His point of view started with him arriving at Arthur's apartment to pick Alfred up and waiting for ten minutes in frustration. After he grew worried and agitated and decided to go see what was taking his son so long. He made it sound like he didn't mean to break the door open, that he heard Alfred scream and thought his son was being hurt or tortured. At that Alfred and Arthur glanced at one another, guessing that it was when Alfred was getting the blowjob. His father told him going into Arthur's room- where he heard Alfred making noises- and stumbling upon Arthur on top of Alfred, shirtless and in a very intimate position.

"So you attacked?" the judge asked.

"I blacked out your honor," his father said, "I may have attacked, but that is the last I remember, the next thing I know I was waking up against the wall alone in Mr. Kirkland's room with police officers coming in to arrest me."

Alfred wanted to stand and yell at his father's lie, but Arthur's hand tightening stopped him. Roderich sent them a look of caution, and Alfred's bit the inside of his left cheek to stop himself. Arthur seemed to be focusing on one of Alfred's shirt buttons, trying to ignore Alfred's father. The judge nodded and thanked the man after a few more questions, silently looking at his papers.

"Does the older Mr. Jones' lawyer have anything else to say?" he asked, the man next to Alfred's dad standing. He was lanky, but looked like the stereotypical lawyer to Alfred. The teenager had met the guy once or twice before, his name was Larry or something, but Alfred never bothered to pay much attention on the guy before.

"My client has spoken for himself your honor, I have nothing else."

"Then please, you said you brought in the doctor that treated Mr. Kirkland?" the judge asked Roderich.

"Yes your honor," Roderich answered, "He treated Mr. Kirkland from the second he arrived at the hospital."

"What is his name?" the judge asked, ready to write it down.

"Patrick Kirkland." Roderich answered, the judge pausing.

"Kirkland?" he asked, glancing over at Patrick who stood.

"If I may," the doctor grunted, looking very casual, "we both share last names and our father's genetics, but that is as close to family ties as we have your honor."

"And how old are you?"

"Thirty." Patrick responded. The judge nodded, writing it down.

"Although I don't really like the family bond between the doctor and Mr. Kirkland, I will allow him to speak." the judge said, "tell me, how bad were the injuries?"

"The man was brought in to the hospital somewhere around midnight, a few minutes before I believe. The doctor's and nurse where jabbering and worried over him, and they put a small amount of morphine in him before I told them that the git- sorry that Arthur- was allergic."

"Allergic to morphine?" the judge asked.

"It's rare, but it happens." Patrick said, waving the information off, "I became in charge to his mending then. He had a dislocated right shoulder, a broken left knee which as you can see is still healing, two broken ribs that should still be healing, a bruised lung that had to be taken care of carefully, and damage to his back." Patrick to a breath then, "since I am not a licensed chiropractor or anything involving healing a back injury, I sent Arthur to go seek a professional to fix that."

"I see, thank you doctor Kirkland." the judge said, reading over his notes and the papers before deciding.

"I will allow a restraining order placed on the older Mr. Jones to Mr. Kirkland, intentional or not you did hurt this man." he said to Alfred's father, "for the young Mr. Jones, sadly the evidence says he has done no physical harm to you, so I cannot really give you one. I encourage your father to stay away from you, because you have partial proof needed for one. If he even lays a finger on you, you may ask for one then." The loudly smacked his hammer thing, "my decision is final, court dismissed."

Alfred sat there absorbing the decision, wanting so bad to argue with the judge. He was glad that Arthur had some protection from his dad, but he didn't feel an ounce safe himself. His father could do whatever he wanted now. Arthur wasn't at all happy about the decision either, but he knew fighting wasn't going to help.

"Come on darling," he whispered, nudging Alfred's hand, "we can't fight it." Alfred helped Arthur stand and followed him out of the room, aware that his father was a few feet behind him.

"You didn't argue." Alfred said to Roderich, not accusing but still sounding close to that.

"I know when and when not to fight." the lawyer answered, "the judge had no interest in really helping us. They play on being neutral but they all have some bias on certain things."

"So he didn't give me a restraining order because we're gay?" Alfred asked.

"I'm guessing so, but it wasn't clear. Maybe he didn't have a nice night, or maybe Mr. Kirkland's detailed story soured his mood."

"He asked me to tell the whole story." Arthur shrugged; "if he didn't want to hear about our intimate moments he could have told me beforehand." Roderich shrugged, like he knew enough about Arthur to not fight his logic.

"that point aside at least we got one restraining order," Roderich grunted, "we could have gotten more if Mr. Kirkland wanted money to pay off his medical bills."

"I don't want that man's money," Arthur grumbled, "no offense Alfred." Alfred nodded, sighing.

"At least you're safe." Alfred said, hugging Arthur from behind and kissing the man's cheek.

"He lifts a finger and you can get one too," Arthur smiled, "he can't hurt us darling." Patrick said his goodbye to them, treating Arthur like a child again and ordering the Brit to keep with his treatments.

"He treats me like I'm seven." Arthur grumbled as he watched his brother leave.

"It just means he cares." Alfred chuckled. He glanced over at where his father was talking to his lawyer, wanting to leave.

"I'll work on the case," Roderich told Arthur, "if anything happens you call or find a way to reach me." Arthur nodded, shaking the man's hand and starting to head to the elevator.

"Alfred."

They stopped mid step and Alfred's father's voice, Alfred turning at the sound of his name. His father was watching them, like they were pieces in a chest game.

"Leave me alone." Alfred growled at him. His father waved his son's hostility way, taking a few steps towards them; Alfred placed himself so Arthur was behind him in their situation, glaring daggers at his father.

"Please, you aren't threatening," his father sighed, his eyes turning cold, "I just want to ask why you stopped going to school."

"I don't want you to control me anymore," Alfred hissed, "You can if I go to school."

"That's stupid," his father said, "Your education is more important than…him." he nodded at Arthur, "how are you going to get a job? They won't hire you."

"I'm getting my GED," Alfred grumbled, not wanting to tell his father, "so don't worry, I'll find a job somehow." His father stared at him in silence for a full minute, shaking his head.

"Ruin your life then." he grunted.

"I want my stuff," Alfred said in a spurge of confidence, his father pausing, "all of it, I'll even go with a cop." His father stared at him, smiling coldly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the man laughed, "We don't have anything that belongs to you."

"Stop joking," Alfred growled, "my stuff dad. My computer and clothes-"

"Oh those things," his father said, "no those things belonged to my son, not some sinner faggot." he smirked at Alfred's shocked face, "we didn't have any use of them, so we simply sold or donated everything in that room"

"You….bastard." Alfred hissed, Arthur grabbing him before he got a step towards his father.

"Let it go darling," Arthur told him, "Please, it's not worth fighting." Alfred gritted his teeth, nodding.

"Let's go now; we don't need to speak with this man," Arthur continued, "Alfred?" Alfred nodded again, leaning down to kiss Arthur. His eyes never left his father, and a part of him was grinning as he saw the complete disgust his father threw at them. Arthur didn't seem to mind, kissing back eagerly and wrapping his free hand around Alfred's neck. Soon Alfred got lost in the kiss, eyes fluttering closed and pulling Arthur closer. Arthur grunted and pushed him away, face flush and grinning.

"Save that for tonight," he whispered to his boyfriend, seeing that lustful look, "you'll have all night to ravish me."

"I like that idea," Alfred said huskily, "why can't we just get the fun going when we get home?"

"You know why," Arthur scold, "let's go darling, before your father pukes out his breakfast." Alfred nodded dreamily, following his injured partner to the elevators. All thoughts of his father and what he did left him, all he wanted right now were more kisses from Arthur. On the elevator Arthur held him a good distance away, promising some much needed cuddling and snogging. By the time they got to the car Arthur had to order Alfred to pay attention to the road before they got killed in an accident. Alfred reluctantly obeyed him, holding Arthur's hand while they drove back.

Arthur didn't even take a step into their apartment when Alfred was on him, lifting him bridal style and locking lips. He didn't really mind, he liked Alfred's eagerness most of the time, but he knew they needed to talk.

"Darling," Arthur said when they broke away for air, "couch, we need to talk." Alfred groaned, kicking the front door closed and heading over to the living room.

"You have ten minutes Arthur." Alfred grumbled as he placed Arthur on the couch, climbing onto the Brit's lap, "this better be incredibly important." Arthur bit his lip, trying to find the right way to explain to Alfred.

"I've told you about my family, or rather my father's side." he started off, Alfred listening to him, "but not my mother's side."

"You said she died during childbirth," Alfred mumbled, "didn't you just live with your dad?"

"Bloody hell no," Arthur frowned, "I didn't live with that man and his family until I turned ten."

"So…where did you live then?" Alfred asked.

"Where do you think?" Arthur asked, running his hand up and down Alfred's chest. Alfred glanced down at the hand, but didn't say anything.

"I lived with my grandmother, my mother's mother." Arthur answered eyes on Alfred's tie, "she was my mother for ten years."

"What's so special about that?" Alfred asked, "A bunch of people are raised by their grandparents." Arthur bit his lip, grabbing the laptop that forever stayed on the coffee table. Alfred watching him type away, blinking when Arthur turned the laptop to him. He looked at the webpage, Arthur's bank account information typed on it. He never bothered looking into it, whatever paycheck he got he gave to Arthur and that was it. Now he stared at the balance and almost had a heart attack.

"…that's a lot of numbers." Alfred breathed, unable to stop looking at the wealth Arthur had hidden.

"My inheritance," Arthur mumbled, "well, part of it, once a year I get another share of it so I don't spend it all in one go." Alfred looked at him, mouth slack.

"So you're rich," he said, Arthur squirming at the word rich, "you don't even have to work do you?"

"My grand mum was a very wealthy woman, knew how to invest and started off as a very popular writer if my memory serves right." Arthur said, "she didn't act it though, she lived in a cozy home out in the country and didn't have any diamonds or clothing to show how much she owned." He paused, "well no, I suppose she did have signs of wealth. She had a gardener and a butler, and a maid if my memory serves. She also got me my own personal wet nurse and tutor for when I was old enough for studies…"

Alfred just stared at him, like he had just met the man. He could now see why Arthur was so polite and almost regal when he chatted with certain people, how he could be kind yet cold at the same time.

"This is why I don't like telling people." Arthur frowned, looking away from Alfred, "all my partners stare at me like I'm some sort of king." Alfred blinked, blushing and hugging Arthur.

"No I…I'm just really surprised okay?" Alfred said quickly, placing a gentle kiss on Arthur's cheek, "so you're rich, what else is new?"

"Don't lie to me," Arthur huffed, "I know this isn't going to be easy to absorb."

"Okay so I may be a bit in awe on….the money." Alfred admitted, "but this doesn't mean I'm going to treat you any different! You're still Artie, nothing's changed." Arthur gave him a suspicious look but didn't argue.

"So…your grandma just put it in her will that all her money will go to you?" Alfred asked, kissing Arthur again and again.

"She put the rules to how her wealth goes to me in her will when she died." Arthur mumbled, "either way it was still going to me."

"How come?"

"I was her only living relative," Arthur answered, "her husband died long before her, and mum was her only child. Her own parents were long gone as well, and she was their only daughter as well." Alfred nodded, moving them so Arthur was on his lap.

"So…is that the only secret?" he asked his partner, "I'm fine with you being rich, I'll just tease you about it from time to time." Arthur snorted, relieved that Alfred was trying. He remembered his other partners sounded unaffected then ended up trying to get his wealth, but he was sure Alfred wasn't like that. As for the other secret…well he didn't know how to say it without being so blunt.

Alfred watched him curiously, at how Arthur's eyebrow's knitted together in worry.

"How…how do you feel about children Alfred?" Arthur asked timidly. Alfred stared at him. He was sure one day in their relationship, if they ever went as far as getting married, those words were going to be spoken, but he never guessed he would hear them so soon. He made to tell Arthur that he fine with them, when it clicked.

"You're a dad?" he squeaked. Arthur didn't seem to like Alfred's reaction, getting off of Alfred. Alfred quickly grabbed his arm, unable to hide the shock and slight fear in his face.

"But I thought you said you were a proud gay since high school." he stuttered, Arthur giving him and offended look.

"I was, still am," he snapped, "She's only three years old-"

"She?!"

"Let me speak." Arthur growled, glaring at the man. Alfred snapped his mouth shut, waiting impatiently. Arthur rubbed his forehead, not sure how to weaken the blow.

"Around three or so years ago, at a new year's party," Arthur began, "I was invited by a friend of mine from college to it. Her name's Sally, she helped me face my time in college, however short it was. We were having fun drinking and all that, and I guessed we bother had too much. I can't remember a thing of what happened, just that I woke up the next day in a stranger's bed naked with her curled up against me." He waited for Alfred to absorb the news, for any questions to be answered.

"But…you're gay right?" Alfred said, "I mean, you would have seen a difference in…where you put it."

"With enough in alcohol your body, do you think you'll have the sense to check if they have a dick?" Arthur asked, "What's happened happened, and nine months later Susan was born."

"From just that one night?" Alfred asked.

"I'm hard to please." Arthur answered simply. Alfred shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you sure she's….yours?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, even without the test done you can tell she's mine." Arthur said, "She resembles me too much to not be my child."

"Did you still do a test?" Alfred asked. Arthur frowned at him.

"Of course I did." Arthur huffed, "Is this too much for you Alfred? I completely understand-"

Alfred silenced him with a kiss, adding a bit of force to show he wanted Arthur to shut up. He continued kissing the man, stopping only when he knew what to say to all this.

"Will I ever get to meet her?" he asked breathlessly. Arthur watched him carefully, nodding.

"I asked Sally not to bring her for the month, but Sally usually gives me every other weekend with Sue."

"Her name's Sue?"

"Short for Susan, her full name is Susan Mary Kirkland."

"That's a pretty name." Alfred hummed, nuzzling Arthur, "I'll be fine with this okay? There's nothing wrong with those two secrets, I swear."

"You're taking it a lot better than my previous partners." Arthur said, "They wouldn't even ask about her, they'd just leave."

"I like being different." Alfred smiled. Arthur smiled back, pulling Alfred into an embrace.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I'm not expecting you to act differently, especially with Sue."

"I'm not going to change." Alfred assured, "I'm fine with kids, don't worry. And I promise I won't mooch out of your wealth, I'm not like that." Arthur nodded, pulling Alfred into a kiss.

"Would you still like sex tonight?" Arthur asked when they pulled away, letting Alfred kiss along his jaw.

"You're joking right?" Alfred snorted, "I've never stopped wanting sex." He gently nipped at Arthur's neck, "but do I really have to wait until night time?"

"Yes, you do." Arthur laughed, "I want dinner, and we'll have more fun at night." Alfred pouted with that logic, wanting to learn how to make Arthur fall apart under him. Arthur kissed him softly, pushing him away a minute later.

"What do you want for dinner?" Arthur asked him, Alfred pouting like a child.

"You." Alfred murmured.

"I can be dessert." Arthur chuckled, "I mean food wise." Alfred thought about it, tiddling his thumbs.

"Chinese," Alfred said, "You?"

"I'll eat whatever," Arthur smiled, "why don't you order?" Alfred did so, calling the Chinese delivery place that Arthur had the number for. He ordered the usual; Rice with lo Mein and chicken wings, with a side order of dumplings and eggrolls. Arthur wanted steak and broccoli, so Alfred ordered that too. Arthur gave Alfred his debit card to pay with, and they waited for the food to arrive watching iron man that was showing all the time on the Fox channel. They both tried to actually watch the movie, but they couldn't help getting slightly distracted in kissing and wandering hands. When the food arrived Alfred had to detach himself from Arthur, re-buttoning his shirt and yanking off his loosened tie. The delivery man handed him the large bags of food, only slightly noticing Alfred's kiss swollen lips and not caring. Alfred got the food set out, in the kitchen, serving plates for him and Arthur. Arthur had the time to sit back upright, not seeming to car about his messed up clothing. His tie was hanging loose around his neck, and Alfred had managed to loosen Arthur's pants and tug the shirt from out of there. He grinned at his partner when Alfred came back holding plates and eating utensils, staring at the plates filled with food while Alfred went to get drinks.

"You served us some feast." Arthur commented when he came with two cups filled with Pepsi.

"Hey we might need the energy," Alfred said, sitting down and grabbing his plate, "most of all me since you say you're so hard to please."

"I'll make sure to go easy on you," Arthur chuckled, "Tonight we'll know just how much stamina you have." Alfred rolled his eyes at Arthur, digging into his meal. His stomach, which was earlier being ignored, was pleased at finally getting food. The two men inhaled their food, groaning when they were done and stuffed. Arthur sighed and rubbed his stomach, smiling as Alfred got up to clean up. They let the food digest, this time actually paying attention to the movie after iron man.

By nine they were back to kissing, glad that they didn't get any guests. Tino would probably come tomorrow for a quick check, and granny will check up on them tomorrow when Alfred leaves for work. Berwald had stopped staying over, still angry at them.

"Darling," Arthur said as Alfred attacked his neck, "bed." Alfred nodded, grunting as he got up. He turned the television off and lifted Arthur into his arms, carrying the man to their bedroom. He gently placed him on the edge, yanking Arthur's pants down and battling the cast.

"I'm going to be so happy when that thing's off." Alfred grumbled, throwing the pants aside and going to remove the boxers.

"You're not the only one." Arthur chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it and the tie off. Once Arthur was completely naked Alfred crawled into bed with him, letting Arthur have fun undressing him while they locked lips. Arthur was very slow in undressing Alfred, gently groping his arms and chest, unbuttoning ever so slowly. It got to the point where Alfred slapped his hands away and tore off his clothing.

"I was enjoying myself." Arthur pouted, not at all hiding the fact that he was eating the view.

"You were taking too long." Alfred growled, kicking his pants off and Letting Arthur roll them so he was laying down. The Brit adjusted a bit on Alfred's stomach, trying to find a comfortable position for his cast. Alfred glared at him, hand going to gently stroke Arthur's erection. Arthur purred and bucked his hips eagerly, slapping the hand away when he was done with that.

"What position would you like to try Alfred?" He asked. Alfred shrugged, tugging Arthur down so he could kiss the man's pale skin. His hand went to Arthur's hips, one of them idly rubbing Arthur's tattoo.

"You have three to choose from Alfred," Arthur hummed, "please choose."

"What are the three?" Alfred asked, scooting Arthur down so He could suck on his collar bone.

"I could ride you," Arthur said, moaning as Alfred bit a sensitive spot, "Or you can take me on my back or stomach." Alfred hummed like he was actually thinking about it, rolling them back so he was hovering over Arthur.

"Why not all?" He asked, pressing their lower halves together in a slow grind, "You said you're hard to please."

"Do you think you can go that long?" Arthur asked, joining Alfred in rolling his hips.

"Mmm we'll have to see," Alfred grinned, eyes closing to enjoy the pleasure the friction was giving him, "god Artie…"

"Why don't you start preparing me?" Arthur panted, arching his back as Alfred leaned down to bite at his nipples.

"Let me have some fun." Alfred grunted, sucking on the current nipple in his mouth. Arthur gasped and whimpered, bucking his hips. Alfred held his hips down, ignoring Arthur's protest. He was going to use his knowledge of the past two nights, and Arthur was not going to have a say in the speed. He continued abusing the nub in his mouth, leaving the other untouched. He learned that Arthur liked being teased, almost to the point of torture. He abused the nipple for a minute longer; switching to the other that looked oh so lonely. As a reward Arthur groaned his name, covering his face with his right arm. The other was gripping at the bed sheets, strangling the material in an attempt to let Alfred do whatever he wanted.

Once Alfred saw the nipples were abused enough he trailed south, internally smirking as he felt Arthur's breathe hitch. The teenager kissed down Arthur's smooth stomach, leaving a small love bite next to the tattoo. Arthur squeaked at him to hurry up, Alfred answering by going to bite at his thigh. The teenager sucked gently to leave another mark, thumb rubbing the red spot and grinning.

"Alfred I swear if you don't hurry up-"Arthur growled, hissing as Alfred stroked his erection.

"Calm down," Alfred breathed. Arthur grunted a curse and arched his back, letting Alfred kiss as his thighs and completely ignore his need.

"Alfred…" Arthur cried, "Please, I want you." Alfred looked up to stare at him, nodding.

"Want me to suck you?" Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head, bucking his hips eagerly. Alfred kissed him in understanding, stretching over to the night table to pull out the condoms and lube. He placed the box next to them, squirting some lube onto his hand and warming it up. Arthur watched impatiently, practically purring as Alfred gently coaxed a finger in his ass. Alfred moved the finger in carefully, still a novice in it. He put the other two fingers when Arthur ordered him to, making sure Arthur was nice and stretched before he pulled them out. Arthur glared at him weakly as Alfred pulled off his boxers and rolled on a condom.

"Ready?" Alfred asked, shifting Arthur's lower half awkwardly, "I uh…well hopefully It won't be that bad-"

"Just put it in me," Arthur groaned, "before I die." Alfred nodded, guiding his dick inside Arthur's ass. He hissed and clenched his eyes as more of him entered Arthur, drenched in sweat and breathless once he was all the way in. Arthur had closer his eyes as well, bucking his hips once he got adjusted.

"Go slow darling." He panted. Alfred obeyed, slowly sliding out completely before giving an accidental rough thrust back in. Arthur gave a mix between a moan and a scream, begging for Alfred to do that again. Alfred did as he was told, moaning lowly and finding a good rhythm for both of them. They kept at that speed for a while, Arthur clinging to Alfred for dear life and moaning.

Alfred couldn't believe how lucky he was right now. I mean, he was finally having sex! And with a sexy part-time stripper! And from how Arthur was acting he guessed he was doing a good job. Every time he thrust in Arthur would buck his hips in an attempt to get him in deeper, and that would feel _so _good. It was a miracle he hadn't orgasmed yet.

"Ah-Arthur!" Alfred moaned, lifting Arthur's lower half some more and speeding up. Arthur moaned back, nuzzling Alfred's sweaty neck and choosing a good spot to sink his teeth in. Alfred yelped as Arthur bit hard, hips bucking in a way that made Arthur groan. The bed creaked as the speed increased, but neither men cared that the neighbors could possibly hear their lovemaking.

* * *

**Please review, don't kill me for ending it like this I promise better sex scene in the future I just didn't feel like making this novel bigger.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****Sorry about this being so late i blame school. I tried to give you all the sexy times you've wanted, if something is wrong tell me and i'll fix it when I can.  
Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Arthur sighed as he woke up from his dream, his body humming happily from last night. Sure his ass was sore from having a still inexperienced man do him, but he could ignore it. He stretched and moaned happily, feeling the mess on him. He needed a shower that much was certain. He turned his head and smiled at his sleeping partner, so peaceful and carefree. Alfred snored quietly, his glasses free face lax. Arthur scooted closer, placing a gentle kiss on the man's lips. Alfred grunted at the feeling, kissing back in his sleep and blindly finding a hold on Arthur. Arthur purred and nipped at his bottom lip, earning a small moan.

"Mmm Artie, I thought you hated morning kisses." Alfred hummed, opening his eyes slowly.

"I make an exception when it's the morning after sex." Arthur purred, letting Alfred hover over him and claim his lips.

"I can dig it." Alfred said between kisses, "Where are my glasses?"

"How should I know?"

"You took them off of my face last night."

Arthur groaned as he tried to remember. He remembered Alfred entering him and them finding the right speed, he remembered the banging sound the bed frame made as it hit the wall as they kept at it. He shivered as he remembered Alfred ram into him, how delicious it felt and the glee of when Alfred came. Then Alfred flipped him, and he was pounded into the mattress. God that felt good. He kept remembering it all, aware that he was giving himself a boner. Alfred was remembering last night as well, and he rubbed his own erection against Arthur's.

"Really?" Arthur asked, pulling Alfred down for heated kisses, "even after last night?"

"I'm a horny teenage remember?" Alfred breathed, gladly dancing with Arthur's tongue, "and you, are my horny boyfriend." Arthur chuckled, moaning as Alfred ground against him just right.

"Will we have time for a round?" Arthur asked, turning his head to glance at the clock, "darling you're going to be late for work."

"I'll just blame it on you," Alfred dismissed, attacking his neck and shoulder, "and if we make it a quickie I won't be all that late." Arthur snorted, deciding to agree with Alfred this time. He rolled carefully, bending down to grab the condoms that fell to the ground last night.

"Lay down," Arthur ordered, holding out the packet, "you had your fun last night, it's my turn."

"Huh?" Alfred squeaked. Arthur rolled his eyes, pushing Alfred onto his back. Alfred watched nervously, eyes fluttering closed and bucking his hips as Arthur stroked him. Arthur ripped open the condom and rolled it onto Alfred's cock, climbing onto the lap and grabbing the lube to prepare himself. Alfred watched panting, his cock twitching as Arthur fingered himself and moaned his name. Once he was re-stretched Arthur grabbed Alfred's dick again, keeping it still as he went down on it. Alfred grabbed at the bed sheets and moaned as inch by inch of him slid into Arthur's warmth. Arthur panted once it was all in, kissing Alfred.

"It's feels so good," he whispered into the teenager's ear, "bloody hell Alfred."

"Fuck," Alfred hissed, "fuck Arthur move." Arthur obeyed, splaying his hand on Alfred's rising and falling chest to leverage himself as he moved. Alfred groaned as Arthur bounced on his dick, jerking his hips in time with Arthur. It was another dance Alfred had to figure out, and the boy realized it quickly. He kept still as Arthur pushed up, jerking his hips when Arthur was going down on him. It made him go deeper, it made Arthur moan his name so lowly it sounded sinful. Sometimes Arthur would go down and move his hips around, like he was trying to find something. Alfred knew what he was trying to find, he had spent almost ten minutes last night trying to find the spot that sent sparks up Arthur's spine. Alfred knew he wouldn't reach it in this position, not the way Arthur wanted to. His hands released the bed sheets and they slid up Arthur's sweaty and shaking thighs, squeezing them and finding a nice grip on the man's hips. Arthur opened his lustful eyes, leaning down to kiss Alfred hungrily. Alfred battled with Arthur's tongue, helping Arthur go up and down faster. Still, it wasn't enough for them. Arthur stopped and quickly moved Alfred to a better position, where Alfred was sitting up against the bed frame but Arthur was still partially riding him. Alfred liked this new position; he had the leverage to find the spot. He found a good grip on Arthur's hips, mouth still connected to Arthur's as he bucked his hips, changing his aim until Arthur screamed his name.

Arthur arched his back and saw white, begging Alfred to hit that spot again. Alfred complied, sinking his teeth onto Arthur's left shoulder as he rammed into the man's spot. Arthur was in heaven, moaning Alfred's name without a care at how loud he was being. The bed started creaking again, the sound of wet skin slapping together joining it in a perfect love song.

"Fuck," Alfred panted, feeling himself lose rhythm, "Artie-"

"Don't hold back," Arthur moaned, "please!" Alfred gritted his teeth, grabbing Arthur tightly as he rammed into him. A few thrusts in and he couldn't hold on anymore, crying out Arthur's name as he released his seed in Arthur. Arthur wasn't satisfied yet, Alfred knew that. He milked his orgasm dry, pulling out and taking off the used condom before moving Arthur further up the bed. Arthur was dazed at first, brain trying to figure out why Alfred had stopped being inside him. Then he felt Alfred moved his legs, and he screamed as his leaking dick was engulfed in warmth.

Now, Alfred knew sucking Arthur off was a terrible idea, especially when the man was so desperate for release. He had done it once, and learned that Arthur took the phrase 'face-fucking' literal. He was sure he almost choked and died at Arthur' enthusiasm the last time he tried. Right now he hoped Arthur would show some restraint, and he gave a small whimper when he felt Arthur grab a fistful of his hair. He relaxed his throat muscles as Arthur slowly guided him to the speed he wanted, moaning out his name breathlessly.

"Oh darling- mmm- darling that feels good…" Arthur panted, Alfred not really sure if Arthur knew he was saying anything. He bobbed his head at the speed Arthur wanted, sucking and licking as the dick entered and left his mouth. He tasted the saltiness of Arthur's cum, and some deep part of him loved the taste. He stroked what couldn't fit in his mouth, and whimpered when Arthur got aggressive. It started with some hair pulling, growling to show that Alfred was going to slow for him. Then came the shallow thrusts that made Alfred gag a bit as Arthur's head hit the back of his throat. Arthur groaned at the feeling, and Alfred prayed he wouldn't choke. At last Arthur blew off the fact that Alfred needed to breath and held his head still as he face-fucked the poor teenager. Alfred choked and fought weakly, and he didn't understand how the situation was giving him another hard on. Arthur was lost in his own world, moaning and hissing out Alfred's name and other words that were directed to the teenager.

"Fuck Alfred- you're so good at this, I'm so close" Arthur panted, hips jerking desperately, "I'm going to cum into your mouth okay? Can you swallow it all?" Alfred grunted and gagged in answer, Arthur guessing that meant a yes. A few more hip jerks in and he came, groaning as his hips jerked to milk himself dry. He could hear Alfred swallow his seed, and he ever so slowly slide his dick out of his partner's mouth. Alfred gasped for air the second he could. Some of Arthur's cum dripping out of his swollen lips.

"Sorry," Arthur said quietly, catching his own breath, "I…It felt too good." Alfred nodded, wiping his mouth clean. Arthur crawled over and nuzzled the man, placing gently kisses on Alfred's collarbone.

"Hey…Artie…" Alfred said, embracing Arthur.

"Yes?" Arthur asked suckling and leaving a nice red mark on Alfred's shoulder.

"…can we have shower sex?" The teenager asked, and Arthur laughed.

"I still have my cast."

"We can find a way to keep it dry, move the shower head so it won't hit it."

"You're very horny." Arthur teased, kissing and nipping up Alfred's neck.

"I've just finally got to have sex last night, I don't want to stop." Alfred whined. Arthur rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I don't want you to turn into a sexoholic," he said, kissing Alfred sweetly, "and you're already late, we can't go for another round." Alfred pouted at him, kissing Arthur sweetly.

"Go shower, I'll get your uniform and glasses." Arthur said when they pulled apart. Alfred nodded, stealing another kiss before crawling out of the bed. Arthur admired Alfred's tone ass, getting up and rubbing his lower back as he searched for Alfred's clean clothing with his crutch for balance. He pulled out some superman boxers and some semi-casual clothing that was acceptable enough to work at the bookstore, going on his knees to search for the teenager's glasses. He found them under the bed, making sure they weren't broken before going to the bathroom. Arthur could hear Alfred showering, and from the lack of mist on the mirror it was a cold shower. He placed Alfred's clothes on the sink, opening the curtains to see what Alfred was doing. The man was washing his body, and Alfred jumped when he noticed Arthur peeking. Arthur grinned at him, smacking Alfred's ass playfully. Alfred squeaked, rinsing himself off while Arthur took a piss.

"Are you going to walk around naked all day?" Alfred asked, turning the shower off and drying himself.

"Heavens no," Arthur said, "Just while you're around." Alfred rolled his eyes, quickly dressing while Arthur flushed and brushed his teeth. He joined Arthur at the sink, grabbing his toothbrush and brushing quickly. He then sprayed on his body spray; Arthur sniffing him like a cat sniffs catnip.

"I really like this smell," Arthur sighed, rubbing his face on Alfred's chest. Alfred laughed, pushing Arthur away.

"I'm late remember?" he teased, "and I need breakfast, can you call the boss lady for me?" Arthur nodded, watching Alfred walk off before going to grab his cellphone from the table. He called the owner of the bookstore and gave her an excuse that held enough details that explained why he was late but didn't describe what they did. She was nice enough to let it go this once, but she wouldn't allow this again in the future. When Arthur entered the kitchen to tell Alfred his nose was smack with the delicious smell of omelets. Alfred made one of the best omelets Arthur had ever eaten, and his stomach growled for one. He smiled warmly as Alfred cooked, turning and holding out two plates of the yellow food with some buttered toast. They ate silently on the couch, Arthur still nude and not minding it. The Brit told Alfred the owner's warning, and the teenager nodded absently.

"No morning sex from now on huh?" Alfred asked, munching on his toast.

"We'll just have to schedule it right." Arthur chuckled. Alfred snorted, going to wash their empty plates. He grabbed the car keys and his wallet from the counter, going to kiss Arthur goodbye. One kissed turned into four, Alfred loosing himself in Arthur's lips again. Arthur didn't mind, kissing gently and letting Alfred nuzzle his neck.

"I love you…" he heard Alfred sigh, and that pretty much ruined the moment. They both froze at those three words, eyes wide at what they held. Ever so slowly Alfred moved away from Arthur, face bright red. Arthur stared back at him in shock, and he watched Alfred silently flee to work.

* * *

**Please review -floats away-**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
This is all I have sorry, I might not post in a bit because I'm stuck on what to do from here. If any of you have any suggestions I wouldn't mind hearing them in a PM.  
Hope you all enjoy  
**

* * *

Alfred drove to the bookstore as safely as his hysterical mind would let him. He was sure he almost ran over an old lady, and he got honked several times by other drivers when he failed to realize that the red light had turned green. When he parked he went in too fast and almost crashed into the other parked vehicles. He sat there in the car for what felt like hours, his grip on the steering wheel strong like he was trying to suffocate it.

He said the three words.

The three words that would have been said later in the relationship once they were both goddamn certain that's what they felt. The three words that had shocked Arthur and made the man stare at Alfred like he had spoken the most bizarre yet frightening language imaginable. He said them.

Alfred groaned and slammed his head against the steering wheel, wishing he could have just gotten in an accident and died. Because he had a few hours to waste before he had no choice but to go back to Arthur's apartment. And who knows what Arthur would say or do to his "I love you". How the hell was he supposed to act now? Was he supposed to apologize for what he said and hope Arthur didn't get too uncomfortable and continue the relationship like he had never uttered those words? Was he supposed to ask Arthur if he loved him back? Alfred kept banging his head against the steering wheel, a few pedestrian walking by giving him a curious glance. Alfred sighed as he got out and locked the car, making sure he had everything before closing the door and crossing the street to reach the bookstore. The door dinged as he entered, and he walked over to front desk where the boss lady was reading some mystery book.

"You finally showed up huh?" The woman asked, marking her place and getting out of the chair, "Well be glad the boy's been a fine employee, but if you plan on getting the hours you missed I'm sorry to say tough luck."

"That's fine." Alfred mumbled, sitting in the chair the boss had previously occupied. Arthur was rich so money wasn't an issue right? The boss lady went off to do her own job of keeping check on sales and stock, examining the new books she ordered and all that. Alfred got comfortable, finding the book he was idly reading for the past week. He only had a few hours to think about what to do.

* * *

Arthur washed himself carefully, head still reeling over what Alfred said before running off to work. In the many relationships he had been in, those three words were never really been uttered. The longest relationship he ever had, which lasted almost a year, was shattered when _he _had said it. Sure he knew it had something to do with the men he chose, men who weren't the clingy type or the type to say it, but he was sure saying "I love you" two months into the relationship was early. He washed up and turned off the shower, drying off carefully.

It wasn't that he didn't love Alfred back; it was that he didn't really know if what he indeed felt was love. He cared for Alfred, that much was sure, and the sex was good, but could go as far to say that 'love' was what he felt?

Arthur got dressed in Alfred's superman shirt and his old gym shorts, not wanting to deal with boxers and his cast. He got to work with undressing his bed, putting away the unused condoms and lube. He carefully picked up the three that Alfred had used and just taken off, reminding himself to talk to Alfred about that. Once they were thrown away in his bathroom trash he grabbed the soiled bed sheets and anything else that has signs of semen and with wobbly steps dumped them in the washer, putting the soap and bleach. He was glad that he owned white sheets. He was still thinking about what to do, because when Alfred got home they would have to talk right? They couldn't just pretend that those three words were uttered.

He watched some television idly, running scenarios trough his head while some ghost finding show played. He reached the part where the show examined their finding when a knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Be right there!" he called, grabbing his crutch and hopping over to the door. He used the peek hole on the door to see who it was, unlocking the door when he saw it was one of his neighbors.

"'Ello Jim," he said kindly, holding the door wide open with a hand, "what can I help you with?"

"Hey, Arthur." Jim smiled. Jim was in his late thirties, his salt and pepper hair thinning a bit from all the stress he had working a long hour job. Arthur had chatted with him once or twice, and he met Jim's two daughters who visited every other weekend. Jim gave him a sheepish smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I just…wanted to let you know that Sam and Kate are visiting this weekend. And…well not purposefully, but I could hear you…"

"I promise to be quieter from now on," Arthur said, not one bit embarrassed, "I'll talk to my partner about it, I'll apologize to the others too."

"I'm not sounding too mean am I?" Jim asked, "I mean, well you know-"

"I'm not offended Jim," Arthur laughed, "Last night I forgot about the thin walls, we'll be careful from now on. Say hi to your daughters for me." Jim nodded and thanked him a few times, leaving as Arthur closed the door. Arthur chuckled as he walked back to the living room, picking up his new laptop. He signed into his email and sent an apology to all his neighbors who probably heard their lovemaking.

He made sure to have all the emails and phone numbers of the neighbors around ever since a few years back the neighbors all joined together to talk about the noise he made with the partner of the time. He was friends with most of them, and often babysat for those who had kids from time to time. They were fine with him, and sent him emails or texts when they wanted to talk to him about something.

After he sent it and got some replies back he logged off, placing the laptop on the coffee table and grabbing his Grimm's book. He was halfway into it, and he was trying not to finish it so fast. At four his phone chimed that he got a text, and he saw it was from Alfred..

Alfred: I bumped into Benny while on break and got invited to hang out. Is it okay to go?

Arthur smiled at the message.

Arthur: I'm not your father git, be safe. And if you drink don't even think about driving home, ask someone sober to drive or try to text me to let me know you're staying somewhere.

Alfred: You sound like a dad, I'll text you when I'm heading home or not. There should still be some leftovers from two nights ago, microwave it. DON'T BURN THE APARTMENT DOWN.

Arthur rolled his eyes, typing 'yes yes' and sending it. He got up and threw the washed sheets into the dryer, going back to reading. He read until his stomach demanded food and microwaved the leftovers he found, making sure to leave some for Alfred in case he came home hungry. A small part of him worried over what Alfred was doing, but a bigger part ignored the worry. Alfred was teenager, he needed to go out and have fun with friends. He ate and washed the dirty plates, going to make the bed with the still warm sheets. By the time he finished making the bed by hopping and rolling around he was tired, but a look at the clock showed it was only nine. He watched television until eleven, getting no text from Alfred. The small worried part grew, but still he didn't text to see where Alfred was. Alfred was a teenager and teenagers always forget to text when having fun.

At eleven- thirty he called bedtime, turning everything off and climbing into bed, he curled up on his side, feeling a bit uncomfortable without Alfred radiating warmth against him. He got too used to the teenager. He forced himself to sleep, and a few minutes in he drifted off. He slept a few hours, jolting awake when something big jumped into bed. Arthur sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes and trying to see in the darkness.

"Sorry," Alfred's voice slurred, tugging him back down, "w's I too loud?"

"Are you drunk?" Arthur asked, nose catching the strong smell of beer.

"Little bit," Alfred giggled, "Benny's dad let us have a twelve pack."

"Did you drive home?" Arthur asked, sitting back up and helping Alfred out of his clothes, ignoring Alfred's wandering hands.

"Huh? Nah, Benny's parents drove, his mom drove our car. Hey why are you undressin' me?"

"You sleep in your boxers remember?"

"Oh yeah…can we have sex?" Arthur laughed, smacking away Alfred's hands.

"I don't shag drunks," he grinned, "And we just had sex this morning."

"That was good," Alfred mused, "we should do it every morning."

"Let's not" Arthur snorted, "we need rest between sex mate." Alfred pouted, taking off his boxers and wrapping his naked body around Arthur.

"Alfred… put your boxers back on." Arthur grunted, ignoring the beer smell radiating from Alfred.

"I wanna sleep like this tonight," Alfred whined, "night Artie, Love you." Arthur paused, hugging Alfred back.

"What do you mean by that Alfred?" he asked gently.

"By what?"

"Love you."

"Love you too." Alfred giggled, nuzzling Arthur's neck and passing out. Arthur sighed, deciding that asking Alfred right now was not going to help anything.

* * *

**Please Review  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****Sorry if i left out any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix it in the future. Thank you everyone who gave me suggestions, It helped me a lot in writing this chapter.  
****Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

Alfred did not like having the alarm kill his brain. He protested loudly at it for causing the mother of all hangover headaches to slam against his skull. His stomach agreed, and Alfred groaned as bile and who knows what threatened to come up. His head still hurt when something turned the alarm off, and he sighed when cool wet fingers rubbed his throbbing head.

"I forgot to turn the alarm off darling I'm sorry." Arthur's caring voice told him, quiet enough to not cause any more hangover pain. Alfred made a small sound in the back of his throat, tilting his head towards the cool hands.

"I'm going into work for today; Berwald is gladly giving me a ride." Arthur continued, "There's a glass of water and some pills for the headache, I also got you a puke bucket if you need it." Alfred groaned, hearing Arthur pick up the bucket and place it in his hand.

"Do you need anything else darling?" Arthur asked, Alfred opening his eyes slowly. He wanted to thank Arthur for doing all this, even more so when he saw that Arthur had made sure the room was dim for his hangover eyes. Arthur was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing loose clothing to make the cast bearable. He recognized his jeans, and saw the hint of a belt that kept the bigger piece of clothing on Arthur. On a more formal note Arthur had on a white button up with a black tie, which made him look a lot like a teenager going to a semi-formal party.

"…y' look good." Alfred managed to say, getting the puke bucket ready to throw up. Arthur smiled and planted a small kiss on Alfred's forehead, getting up with his crutch.

"Thank you, will you be well enough to pick me up?" he asked, Alfred nodding carefully, "Brilliant, text me if anything okay? I'm leaving now." Alfred watched him leave, Arthur closing the door silently. He stared at nothing, puking once in the puke bucket before getting up. He wobbled his way into the bathroom, dumping the puke into the toilet and flushing. He turned on the shower and washed the bucket there, stripping out of his clothes and stepping under the hot stream.

He could barely remember anything from last night. He knew he was talking with Benny about the whole "I love you" thing, and Benny was really bad at giving advice. The gist of it was to either dump Arthur or pretend it never happened, since Benny had never been in a relationship long enough to get to the emotional area. He was more of an 'I date girls to make out and possibly have sex with them' type of guy, but Alfred was sure he could be romantic if he could. The only good thing Benny did was give him beer. A lot of beer. He lost count after the fifth can. And he could barely tug on memories of when he got back and into Arthur's bed. Falling into Benny's car with his friends' dad, giving the man directions to the apartment, giggling over the fact that Arthur's car was following them home (his drunk mind later realized Benny's mom was the one driving it), falling into bed…'love you'….

Alfred groaned at the very foggy memory, wishing he could just die. How could Arthur be so relaxed with this? Was he just pretending nothing happened? Alfred turned off the water and got his towel to dry off, putting on some boxers and pajama pants angrily. He washed his mouth, staring at his reflection.

"God I wish Mattie was here to help." He said to his reflection, who only stared back with hangover eyes. He left the bathroom and swallowed the pills for his headache with the water, rubbing his temple until it stopped hurting. He made sure everything was clean before leaving the room, having no appetite for food. He plopped down on the sofa, finding his phone dangling on the edge of the table. He must have thrown it there last night. He checked the time and calculated what time it was up in the part of Canada his brother was, sighing as he realized Mathew was probably just starting school. He called anyways, frowning as the ringing hurt his head.

"Mmm yeah?" Mathew slurred into the phone, sounding like Alfred had just woke him up from a good dream.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Alfred asked. He heard his brother mumbling something, the background sounding like Mathew was rolling around.

"Oh shit…" Mathew cursed, yawning, "Im…" Alfred heard another voice whine, and he fought the urge to snap at his brother.

"I'm allowed to skip one day in my school life right?" Mathew asked him, still sounding half asleep.

"I don't know the rules up there man," Alfred grunted, "Remember your taking super smart classes."

"I can live with one day of no Cambridge classes." Mathew chuckled, "what's going on Al? You sound sick."

"I'm hung over." Alfred admitted.

"Went out partying with your boyfriend?" His brother asked, voice muffling like he was telling something private to his partner.

"Not really…I hung out with Benny last night and drank…"

"Did you and Arthur have a fight?" Mathew asked.

"No! It's just…" Alfred told Mathew what happened, from him running away after he said 'I love you' until now.

"I don't really see what the problem is Al," Mathew said once Alfred finished, "so you said I love you, it's not the end of the world."

"Dude I said it early, way early." Alfred groaned, "Arthur looked scared, and he isn't talking about it."

"How long have you two been together? Two or three months right?"

"Around that time yeah."

"Im told me he loved me the first day I went to school." Mathew said, "And we only just met one another."

"Really?" Alfred asked, amazed at the Korean, "wait, weren't you still dating Juan long distance then?"

"Yeah," Mathew mumbled, Alfred cursing mentally. The whole Juan thing was still sensitive after all these years. He forgot Juan pretended to still be together with him for months but was actually with some other guy.

"Either way," Mathew continued, bring Alfred back into the conversation, "there really isn't a set time to say it bro, if you love the guy then tell him."

"But that's the thing Matt," Alfred whined, "I don't know if I love Artie."

"Have you been attracted to anyone else lately?"

"What? Well….no not that I've noticed."

"Have you gotten bored with him?"

"No…"

"That sounds like the beginning of something, just talk it out with him. Take him out to a movie or something." Alfred frowned at the phone, sighing.

"I guess…"

"I have to go Al; need to get ready for the day. I'm sure Arthur isn't mad or anything, just talk it out." Alfred said goodbye and hung up, flopping onto his side and thinking it over. Mathew was obviously more experienced in relationships, so it couldn't hurt to try his suggestion. A date sounded like a good event to talk about what happened, and they haven't been out together romantically…well ever if Alfred really thought about it. The double date with Mathew was not considered romantic, just forced and awkward. Alfred scratched his stomach as he thought of a good date plan. In the town they loved in there are a lot of movie theaters, arcades, food shops, and other date related places to go, and all of them closed late to accommodate all the couples. Choosing the right one was hard for Alfred, even with the internet and all the reviews the places got. The ones in the bad part of town were out of the question obviously, as were those that he knew most teenagers from his school hung out a lot in. By the time he had finished researching everything (and checking money budget) he had three dates to choose from. They could either spend the evening at a large arcade that also had go kart races and other fun things like laser tag and bowling, not doing anything else really, or they could go to a nice cinema with a well enough ranked restaurant after. The last option was go to a cinema that held a really good ice cream parlor and arcade place as neighbors, and Alfred wondered which one would be best for Arthur.

Arthur was a very classy man, but he still liked having fun. Alfred wanted it to be perfect for their first official date, but those three options sounded equally good. He could call Mattie again, but he didn't want to bother his brother anymore. He checked the time and saw that he had spent quite a while thinking everything over, it being almost time to pick up Arthur. Alfred tapped his leg nervously, grabbing his phone and calling the only person he knew would be able to assist.

"Yellow?" Benny sang after the second ring, "What's up mister drop out?"

"Go to hell man," Alfred sighed, staring at the laptop screen, "I need your help with something."

"Need another drinking night?"

"God no, I'm planning a date…for Arthur…"

"Whoa man, I don't plan dates." Benny said, "If you want to get in Arthur's pants tonight-"

"Will you shut up?" Alfred snapped, feeling the warmth of a blush on his cheeks, "Just because I say date it doesn't mean sex you ass."

"Really? Because in the high school rule book-"

"You can shove that up your ass, I'm being serious man." Alfred gritted his teeth as Benny laughed on his end of the call.

"Fine, what type of date are you planning?" Benny snickered. Alfred told him his three ideas, giving the names of the places and everything.

"Well since Arthur's an adult he might not like the only arcade thing," Benny said, sounding like he was trying to help, "but you know him better than me. And the movies and restaurant sounds like something you do to propose to me." Alfred absorbed Benny's opinion, sighing.

"So movies, ice cream, and arcade?" Alfred asked.

"For a first date sure."

"All right, thanks man." Alfred said, hanging up before Benny could say something stupid. He closed the laptop and got up, going to get ready for the date. He put on some nice jeans and shirt, making sure it was all date approved. After brushing his teeth again and spraying a lot of body spray for Arthur's enjoyment he left to grab his wallet and keys. He locked everything, getting in the car and driving off. He got to the bookstore the second Arthur stepped out, waving at Arthur as the man hopped over.

"Just on time." Arthur said as he opened the door, letting Alfred put his crutch in the back and climbing in the passenger side. He shut the door, Alfred leaning over and landing a soft peck on Arthur's lips. Arthur smiled, eyes growing predatory as he caught whiff of the body spray.

"You put on more than usual." He hummed, pulling Alfred close and nuzzling the driver's neck.

"Special occasion." Alfred breathed, body shivering as Arthur kissed his neck.

"Special?" Arthur asked, reluctantly moving away to stare directly at Alfred.

"Yeah," Alfred cleared his throat, "Uh…I….I planned a date for us…" he swallowed thickly as Arthur fell silent, managing a worried glance. Arthur looked surprised, but not at all negative.

"A date?" Arthur asked, tilting his head curiously, "where are we going?" Alfred squeezed the steering wheel, clearing his throat again.

"Well…I planned a movie/arcade/ice cream date," Alfred mumbled, "I-If you don't like it we can do something else." He added quickly, unable to look at Arthur. Arthur kissed his burning cheek, getting Alfred to relax.

"It sounds wonderful." He said, "Let's go on that date." Alfred nodded, clammy hands going to start the car and drive off. The drive was a comfortable silence, Alfred glancing over at Arthur when he could. Arthur was watching the outside world pass by, looking eager about the date. Alfred bit his lip, deciding they would talk now.

"A-Artie," he squeaked, Arthur turning to him curiously, "a-about yesterday."

"Yes?" Arthur asked. Alfred swallowed, his throat going dry,

"W-what I said…Yesterday…" he mumbled, "I..er…"

"We can talk about it later darling," Arthur said, "during ice cream or something." Alfred gave a curt nod, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He got them to the plaza safely, parking in front of the Movie theater place that was designed to look like the old fancy theaters from the outside. Inside it was still nice and attempted old fashioned, with red carpet and whitish yellow tiles. Arthur read over the movies and times, Alfred waiting patiently.

"Would you like anything specifically to watch?" Arthur asked, sounding casual around the people in line.

"I'm fine with whatever you choose," Alfred shrugged, "just choose whatever." Arthur stared at the choices, biting his lip.

"The hobbit." He said, pointing at the name, "we could watch the last run of it, give us a few hours of arcade and ice cream fun."

"The ten o'clock one?" Alfred asked, "….sure, whatever you want Artie." They waited in line and got the tickets, the lady giving them odd looks for wanting the tickets for the latest time. Alfred paid with his card and put the tickets in his pocket for safe keepings, nervously grabbing Arthur's hand and leading him off.

"Ice cream or arcade first?" Alfred asked, hoping that no one was staring at them. Arthur chose arcade, squeezing Alfred's hand in a comforting manner. They entered the place filled with arcade games and people, moving around the dim room towards the counter. Alfred bought twenty dollars' worth of coins, splitting them with Arthur. They played classic games, Arthur looking like he was enjoying himself and Alfred loosening up. They battled in air hockey several times, and then moved to shooting games. Alfred laughed and teased Arthur when he lost, pouting and huffing when Arthur won. Arthur would hug and nuzzle Alfred when the teenager lost, purring lowly as the body spray allured him. Alfred would snap him back to reality, and they would ignore the gazes of those around them and go to another game. They had wasted two hours in all the coin wasted games, Alfred using his last eight coins to get Arthur a giant stuffed animal. Arthur stared at him like he was acting weird, but pointed at the light green rabbit the large claw machine had. Alfred stuck his tongue out in deep claw maneuvering concentration, grinning as his luck helped him win it. The machine made a big deal about it, the people around them looking and clapping.

"This game must not have many winners," Arthur mussed, fixing his balance with the crutch while Alfred yanked out the stuffed bunny, "are those wings?" Alfred fixed his hold on the fluffy thing, examining the little wings the stuffed animal had hidden.

"Angel bunny?" Alfred asked, leading Arthur out since they didn't have any more coins to spend. They put the bunny in the back of the car, Arthur hugging the furry thing before closing the door.

"We have enough time for Ice cream." Alfred said, walking next to Arthur. Arthur nodded, staring up at the darkening sky. The ice cream place was still open and selling, several couples wanting something sweet together. Alfred and Arthur got in line, reading the menu.

"Hey look we can make our own sundaes," Alfred said, pointing at the little menu board, "It's the 'subway of sundaes'."

"A brilliant slogan," Arthur chuckled, "but I don't think I can eat a sundae that big." He nodded at the female employee, who was filling up a large glass sundae bowl with large scoops of ice cream.

"We can always share, that's what everyone else is doing." Alfred gently entwined their hands, smiling shyly. Arthur smiled back, nodding.

"Can I help you sirs?" The female employee said brightly, looking tired but still kind.

"That couples Sundae," Alfred said, "Can we get one?" The employee nodded, grabbing a large bowl.

"Do you want regular vanilla or something else?" she asked, waving at the large cylinders.

"Artie?" Alfred asked, staring at all the choices. Arthur looked, shrugging.

"I'm fine with whatever you choose."

"Vanilla and strawberry then," Alfred said, watching the girl scoop out large amounts of the white and pink ice creams and plop them into the bowl.

"Toppings?" She asked. Alfred nudged Arthur, who stared at everything.

"Put some fresh fruit in there, will you dear?" Arthur said, "And some caramel, darling would you like whip cream?" Alfred nodded, blushing at the word 'darling'. Arthur ordered a lot of whip cream, the girl blushing and giggling as Arthur kept calling her 'dear' and 'lass', trying to hide the grin when Arthur gave Alfred a one arm hug and kisses on his cheek when the teenager started showing jealousy.

"Come on darling," Arthur cooed, aware that the couples around them were looking, "Don't start with jealousy, you'll ruin our night." Alfred huffed, face bright red as he paid for the sundae. Arthur pouted cutely, trying to get some reaction out of Alfred. Alfred kept his gaze away, nodding over to the outside tables. Arthur followed, waving goodbye to the employee who seemed to have enjoyed serving them. Alfred picked a table out of the shops view but still considered part of the shop, sitting where he could see the most part of the night crowd.

"Are you mad at me?" Arthur asked, picking a spoon the employee put in the large sundae.

"Why would I be mad?" Alfred asked, his tone showing he was annoyed, "I just watched my boyfriend flirt with a girl."

"Darling you have to remember, I'm not attracted to them," Arthur sighed, picking out a banana from the sundae mountain and eat it, "And I was not flirting, I was being a gentleman."

"It looked like flirting to me."

"Trust me Al, I'm much more aggressive when I flirt," Arthur snorted, smiling as Alfred started digging into the treat, "and I only do it when a certain man catches my eye." Alfred raised an eyebrow, waiting for Arthur to elaborate. Arthur simply ate the sweet, picking out a cherry and eat it with the stem. Alfred watched, wondering if Arthur was going to spit out the stem. He was sure you couldn't eat that. Arthur smirked, mouth moving like he was doing something with his tongue. He grinned and stuck it out a minute later, revealing a stem tied resting on it.

"How'd you do that?" Alfred asked, amazed. Arthur held it up, chuckling.

"You can only do this if you're an excellent kisser." Arthur said, eyes turning seductive. Alfred cleared his throat, blush turning permanent.

"I could have told you that…" he mumbled, squeaking as he felt Arthur's good leg rub against his own. Arthur watched Alfred's body language, laughing as he saw the need to stop. Alfred shifted in his seat, thoughts full of football plays and anything that helped him calm down the heating between his legs. They ate in silence, Alfred keeping check on the time. They were halfway into the sundae when he saw the opportunity to talk.

"Artie," he said carefully, waiting for Arthur to look at him, "about yesterday…" Arthur let out a small sigh, placing his spoon down and waiting. He entwined his fingers and rested his chin on them, elbows on the table.

"What you said or you coming home drunk?" Arthur asked, Alfred, looking uncomfortable.

"Uh…well we really need to talk about…what I said…"

"Okay…" Arthur breathed, "Where do you want to start?"

"Uh…like…your input on this?" Alfred said, nervous obvious in his voice, "I mean, I said…"

"Is it hard for you to say them again?" Arthur asked, going to grab one of Alfred's hand, "Darling, I'm not…angry that you said those three words. I was just…in shock." He swallowed thickly, "I'm experienced in relationships that is mostly just sex, there was only one other time those three words have ever been used." He saw Alfred furrow his brow, "my last partner, we lasted almost an entire year…and he ended it when I said them." He paused, waiting for Alfred to respond. Alfred seemed to have a buffering moment, eyes growing wide.

"I didn't- are you saying you think we're-?"

"No, bloody hell no." Arthur said, rubbing Alfred's knuckle with his thumb, "I'm just…weary." Alfred looked shocked, body tense.

"If you really love me," Arthur continued, "I'm not going to deny you. We've been through plenty, but I don't want us to say that word so soon. Do you understand?" Alfred nodded, looking a tad more relaxed.

"We're okay?" he asked, Arthur nodding.

"As long as you never come home drunk." He smiled, "because I don't like you wanting a quick shag stinking of beer."

"Promise." Alfred grinned, going back to eating, "but nothing is going to stop me from wanting it." Arthur rolled his eyes, helping Alfred finish off the dessert. They handed the bowl back to the employee, Alfred wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulder in an intimate manner. They headed to the theater again, handing the ticket guy their tickets and going into the right room on time. Alfred suggested the front seats for Arthur, since climbing stairs on a crutch was considered uncomfortable. Arthur shook his head, pointing over at the back corner where they could have some privacy from the small crowd. Alfred helped Arthur along, placing the crutch in the seat next to him once Arthur was seated. They chatted quietly until the movie started, Arthur entwining his hand with Alfred's in the darkness.

Fifteen minutes in and Alfred knew he wasn't interested in the movie. Not that it was bad or anything; it just wasn't the type of movies he usually watched. He glanced at Arthur, who was absorbed into the storyline. He gave a silent sigh, trying to look interested. Halfway into the movie, the guys were still traveling to the homeland or something, Alfred felt Arthur squeeze his hand, looking over. Arthur was watching him in the slight darkness, his green eyes looking thoughtful. Alfred smiled, quietly leaning over and kissing his forehead. Arthur's other hand grabbed his shirt, keeping him still.

"You're bored aren't you?" He asked, loud enough to be heard over the movie but quiet enough that it didn't disturb the others.

"Not my type of movie, but I'm not bored." Alfred said back, "I watched the first lord of the rings movie once, but I couldn't get into it."

"You should have said something, I could have chosen something else" Arthur grumbled.

"I'm fine," Alfred chuckled, "Just watch the movie Artie." Arthur shook his head, moving Alfred's head so their lips touched. Alfred kissed back eagerly, growling as the arm rest between them bothered him. He pulled away; glad that the stupid thing could be removed.

"You'll miss the movie," Alfred whispered between kisses, making sure they weren't loud.

"I can't watch movies when I know my partner is bored or not interested." Arthur grunted, making sure the kiss stayed innocent. Alfred didn't see anything wrong, going back to the quiet kissing session. They both lost interest in the movie, pulling away when the dragon awoke. Their lips were kiss swollen, and their hair was a little ruffled. The other movie goers didn't seem to be aware that they were in deep kissing during most of the movie instead of watching, and they both grinned and giggled as they followed to crowd out.

"Well?" Alfred asked as they got into the car, making sure the crutch and stuffed angel bunny wasn't blocking his rearview, "How was it?"

"I thoroughly enjoyed it," Arthur smirked, "let's go home." Alfred drove, smile never leaving his face. They parked and Alfred grabbed the stuffed animal, going inside and straight to the bedroom once everything was locked.

"The laundry is piling up," Alfred said casually as he stripped down for bed, staring at the overflowing hamper.

"I'll do laundry tomorrow." Arthur said, putting on his pajamas. They climbed into bed, Alfred pulling Arthur into a hug.

"Night Artie,"

"Goodnight Alfred."

* * *

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
Just posting this real quick before I get swamped with more school work. I didn't do a good job checking for errors, if you see any please tell me in a review of PM me.  
Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey jones! Quit slacking it's the lunch rush!"

Alfred groaned at his co-worker, having only sat to rest for five seconds. He loved working at the café, but he absolutely hates the lunch rush. Having an hour or so of impatient people demand for their coffees and pastries was hell. More so when ninety percent of them thought getting their lunch would only take five seconds, they didn't know that due to all the business they had to make more coffee and the kitchen was trying to keep up with all the pastry selling. He could hear the chefs fighting and cursing when one grabbed a tray of treats and burned them.

He got up and ran to doing his job, getting orders and letting Charlie handle the cash register. He knew that part of the job was so stressful, having to handle angry, impatient people wanting their receipts glare at you while you tried your best getting the slow machine to work. They worked hard though, and by the end of the rush they had done all they could to please the customers. Alfred was handing his customer, some old business man, his order of black coffee with a banana nut muffin when the door ringed to show a customer had entered.

"Be with you in a- Hey, Arthur!" Charlie yelled, dropping the wet towel he was uing to clean a table. Alfred almost spilled the coffee on the business man's crotch he was so surprised, turning. Arthur as in the café, letting Charlie hug him hello. The man smiled over at him, mirth dancing in his eyes. Alfred finished serving the old guy, going over to his boyfriend. It had been a few weeks since the whole 'I love you' thing, and they were fine. They had regular sex, more quiet now when Arthur told him about the neighbor, and they had made sure to go out at least once a month. The chiropractor visits were almost over, and Alfred looked down to see more good news.

There was no more cast on Arthur's leg.

"You didn't tell me it was going to be removed today." Alfred said to his boyfriend, waiting for his turn to hug the man.

"It was a surprise." Arthur chuckled, pushing Charlie away and embracing Alfred, "Come here darling." Alfred pulled him in a strong hold, forgetting where he was and kissing Arthur soundly on the lips. Arthur kissed back, pulling away when he felt they needed to separate. Alfred leaned over to be a little more loving, but flinched away from Arthur when the disapproving murmurs of some customers penetrated his moment. Arthur let him, squeezing his hand and letting the man go back to work.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes." The boss's booming voice said, and Arthur grinned as he went over.

"At least I'm appealing to stare at." he joked lightly, glaring at the man when he patted his head a bit too hard.

"Shut up," The boss said, "I could fire you and that kid."

"And leave Charlie as the only one worth looking at? Your business will plummet the second you do."

"Hey I could keep the business going." Charlie pouted, handing Alfred some pastries. Alfred rolled his eyes at the guy, trying really hard not to laugh as he handed two regulars their meal. They were older women, cougars if Alfred wanted to pick the right word for them. They loved trying to flirt with him and Charlie.

"Whatever kid," The boss grunted, "see you're all better, ready to start working again?"

"If you'll allow me," Arthur said, "I could start tomorrow if you'd like." The boss looked to be thinking, but Alfred knew his mind was already set.

"It's a good thing you're back," The man said, "The idiot here is moving to the week schedule in a month." Alfred looked over at Charlie, surprised with the news.

"What's with the change?" he asked, going to get the business man his receipt ready.

"School's finishing up man," Charlie grinned, "Need to get myself more hours to get ready for little Justin."

"It's a boy then?" Arthur asked.

"Grace said so," Charlie shrugged, "can't wait, little guy should be out this month."

"Won't that mean she'll miss exams?" Alfred asked, watching the business men leave and ignoring the distasteful look the man gave him.

"She already got everything set up; her teachers are either letting her take them early of during the summer."

"That's kind of them." Arthur mused, Alfred nodding.

"What about me huh?" The boss said, "I'm letting the idiot work during the week, that's gatta count for something."

"It doesn't count for anything; you're just letting him work during the week to fire that worker you hate." Arthur said.

"I don't 'hate' the guy." Boss huffed, "I just don't approve of how he works."

"Cut the crap Jimmy you hate him." Big Bro laughed, coming out of the kitchen when he heard the chatter. The boss rolled his eyes at his brother, telling Arthur he could do whatever he wanted.

"You better not slack Jones," he said to Alfred, "I don't care if the kid is here, customers always comes first." With that he left, going to check sales and all that other business owner ship stuff.

"Why did it sound like he thought I plan on making out with Artie all day?" Alfred asked, waiting for the cougars to finish eating.

"He's just teasing," Charlie snickered, "But seriously man, I'm allowed to barf if you two-"

"Alfred is too shy to do anything like that," Arthur chuckled. Alfred nudged him, going off to waiter. He got the cougars out and served a few more people, letting Arthur chat with Big Bro and Charlie.

"Are you going to stay here until my shift ends?" Alfred asked once the rush was done, hugging the man and kissing his cheek.

"Yes, I have one more surprise for you anyways." Arthur smiled, letting Alfred rest his head on his shoulder. Alfred raised an eyebrow, knowing Arthur wasn't going to tell him. Arthur played with his hair, going back to chatting. An hour before Alfred's shift had ended the door jingled to announce a new customer. Alfred and Charlie greeted in unison, Alfred staring at the customers curiously. It was a woman and her child, a girl with blonde hair. The woman was beautiful, wearing a soft white blouse and back dress pants that reminded Alfred a lot of his elementary teachers. She had brunette hair that fell a bit past her shoulders, wavy and styled right for her. Her hazel eyes looked around, looking curious. Alfred shifted his gaze from the woman to her child, who really held little resemblance to her. She was small, not even five if Alfred had to guess. Her hair was shoulder length, wavy like her mother but blonde. The girl was wearing a white shirt with one of those little kid flannel shirts over it, some purple shorts and sneakers finishing her attire. Her emerald eyes looked curious, and they brightened when they landed on Arthur.

"Daddy!" She screeched, running as fast as her little legs could and jumping into Arthur's waiting hold. Arthur lifted her up in the hair, grinning and embracing her lovingly. It took Alfred a minute to load everything. His gaze shot from Arthur to the girl in the man's hold to the woman, mouth slowly slacking in surprise. Arthur chuckled at him, rubbing his nose against his daughters. Alfred could see the obvious resemblance, the only thing the girl not having of Arthur's was the thick eyebrows. She resembled what Arthur could have looked like if he was born a female and was that age to the dot.

"How've you been Iggy?" The woman said casually, going over and giving Arthur a friendly cheek kiss.

"Splendid." Arthur answered, fixing his hold on the girl, "What about you?"

"Teaching second grade like always," The woman shrugged, "Man, those kids are a pain in ass."

"Mommy said ass." The girl giggled, squealing when Arthur blew raspberries on her neck.

"Let's all sit," Arthur smiled, "have a nice chat." He gestured to a table, the woman going to sit. Arthur looked at Alfred, nodding at the table. Alfred shifted in place, uncomfortable with this.

"I'm still working…" Alfred mumbled, looking over at the clock above the register. Arthur shrugged, going to sit in front of the woman that gave him a daughter.

"What do you want to eat Sue?" Arthur asked the little girl still hugging him.

"Strawberry cake!" Sue sang, "A big piece!"

"Darling, could you just get her a normal slice?" Arthur asked Alfred, who was nodding at the woman, "And earl grey for me."

"Sure." Alfred said, feeling uncomfortable with the way Arthur's baby momma was staring at him.

"So this is your new guy Iggy?" The woman asked, grinning, "I gatta say, he's a lot cuter than the last."

"Keep your eyes off," Arthur grunted, "He plays for my team only Sally."

"Who says I was planning on taking him away?" Sally asked, "I'm in a relationship too you know." Arthur rolled his eyes, smiling when Alfred placed his tea and Sue's cake in front of him.

"Thank you darling." Arthur said, "what do you say Sue?"

"Thank you darling." Sue said, grabbing the slice of strawberry on the cake and holding it up to Alfred, "want it?"

"Uh…" Alfred said, looking at Arthur before taking the fruit, "thanks…I guess." He turned to Sally, "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm just here for Sue."

"Sit down Alfred," Arthur said, "the boss won't get mad." Alfred didn't look like he wanted to, but grabbed a chair either way. He sat closer to Arthur, feeling really uncomfortable with this.

"Alfred, this is Sally," Arthur introduced, "Sally, my partner Alfred."

"He's kind of shy don't you think Sue?" Sally said, looking mischievous.

"Eat the strawberry," Sue whined, pouting at Alfred. Alfred obeyed, showing the girl he did in fact eat it once he was done.

"He's silly," Sue giggled, "daddy is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is." Arthur answered, drinking his tea.

"Is he going to be my daddy too?" Alfred choked on his own saliva, face erupting in red.

"I don't know Sweetheart," Arthur laughed, Sally joining him, "I don't think the git is ready for such a role." Sue looked confused, staring at her laughing parents and then at Alfred.

"Daddy!" she said, blushing. Arthur kissed her red chubby cheeks, chuckling.

"I'm not laughing at you, I swear." He assured, "here, finish your cake." The girl pouted, but went back to eating her yummy desert.

"So where'd you two meet?" Sally asked Alfred, who was still red.

"Oh uh….at a party…"

"What type? Iggy likes going to pretty wild parties." Alfred shifted in his seat.

"….Iggy?" He asked, confused at the nickname. Sally tilted her head, clapping her hands in understanding.

"Oh yeah, I'm the only one who calls him that! Well you see-"

"Oh, Oh! Mommy! I wanna tell 'im." Sue said happily, Alfred guessing she was naturally like this. Sally motioned her to go on.

"Mommy calls daddy Iggy because 'Iggy is from Engwand'." Sue said, looking proud.

"Right!" Sally said, giving her daughter a high five. Arthur smiled, grabbing Alfred's hand.

"Relax darling," he said gently, "she's just a friend."

"'Just friends' don't usually have a kid together…" Alfred mumbled. Sally looked at him, her body language showing that she was offended.

"We were drunk," She said curtly, "I would like it if you didn't make it sound like Sue was some huge mistake."

"I never meant it like that." Alfred said, bothered by the lady.

"Sally calm down," Arthur said, "You can't act like this whenever someone mentions it-"

"Then how am I supposed to act?" Sally snapped, "You know what I had to deal with Arthur."

"That was in the past-"

"And it's in the present!" Arthur frowned, hugging his daughter that had grown quiet and scared on his lap.

"Alfred, is it okay if Sue stays with us for the weekend?" Arthur asked calmly, "Sally seems stressed."

"Uh….sure." Alfred responded, not sure what else to say.

"I am not-"Sally protested angrily, Arthur silencing her with a look.

"I haven't seen her for a really long time," Arthur said gently, "Come Sally, you need some time to relax, maybe go out with that person you're with." Sally didn't seem to want to.

"You want to take her from me." She accused, Arthur shaking his head.

"The last thing I would ever want is that," Arthur said, "You need a break is all." He handed Sue to Alfred, who fumbled with holding her. He stood and walked over to Sally, who was looking at Sue.

"I want my daughter," she said, "Arthur I don't want her with him."

"She'll be with me at all times," Arthur soothed, getting her to stand, "Don't you worry. Come now Alfred." Alfred followed slowly, aware that Charlie was watching them cautiously. Sue latched onto him, not even making a peep as they headed out.

"Sally open the door," Arthur instructed gently, having reached the woman's door. Sally was still looking at Sue, but pulled out the keys from her pants. Arthur grabbed it and opened the door for her, unlocking the car and opening the back door to pull out a small backpack and Sue's car seat. Sally looked heartbroken, and Arthur pulled her in a warm embrace.

"She'll be fine, you can call her later," he said gently, "go home Sally." Sally nodded, Arthur closing the doors for her.

"Remember her bedtime is at nine," she said, "And no horror movies-"

"I've taken care of her before," Arthur chuckled, "goodbye Sally, I'll bring her home Sunday afternoon." Sally waved goodbye, driving off. Arthur sighed as she left, grabbing the backpack and car seat.

"I'll take her," Arthur said to Alfred, "go clock out, then we'll go home." Alfred handed the girl to her father, kissing Arthur gently before going back to the café. Arthur handed Sue the backpack and dragged the car seat towards his car, waiting for Alfred.

"Mommy got mad," Sue mumbled, "is Mommy going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Arthur assured, "We can call her before bedtime, see how she's doing. Tomorrow we'll do fun things." Sue nodded, hugging her Daddy.

"I missed you…missed you lots."

"I've missed you too; I think I've missed you more."

"nu-uh I've missed you lots and lots more." Arthur chuckled, smiling at Alfred when the man walked towards them.

"Charlie said something to boss and he gave us the weekend off," Alfred told him, unlocking the door and watching Arthur put the car seat in the back and buckle Sue in, "the guys really nosey."

"He's just being nice." Arthur said, closing the back door and going to sit in shot gun. Alfred huffed, getting in the driver's seat and putting on his seat belt. They drove home, Sue and Arthur singing silly kids songs. Alfred never knew Arthur had such a nice singing voice. Sure, the man hummed whenever he was bored, but he never really sang.

"Do you sing often?" Alfred asked when they got home, watching how Arthur unbuckled Sue from what appeared to be a complicated car seat.

"Just with Sue," Arthur admitted, "When she was a baby she loved it when I sang to her."

"I still love daddy." Sue said, not really paying attention to what they were talking about. Arthur chuckled, handing Alfred the backpack.

"What's in here?" Alfred asked, walking with Arthur.

"Just some things to entertain Sue with." They headed inside, Arthur telling Alfred to take a refreshing shower while he ordered some pizza for the night.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked the girl, having already gotten what Alfred liked.

"Gummy worms!"

"Be serious Sweetheart."

"Chicken, oh and pineapple!" Arthur ordered the food, going to play with his daughter. When Alfred came out of the shower in pajamas he found Arthur tickling Sue to death, the girl not seeming to mind such a way to die.

"Stop!" She squealed, giggling and flailing her arms and legs. Arthur obeyed, laughing as Alfred pinned him down and started to tickle him. The three started a tickle battle, everyone battling one another until they all cried uncle when the pizza arrived. Alfred greeted the pizza girl and paid, Sue shrieking as the lady handed Alfred the pizzas. The pizza lady smiled at the girl, going off to do other pizza deliveries.

"All right- calm down will ya?" Alfred said, Sue running around his legs chanting "Pizza! Pizza!"

"Susan, please," Arthur scowled, the girl immediately going over to him. Alfred raised an eyebrow, placing the boxes in the kitchen and grabbing plates.

"How many slices?" Alfred asked, examining the pizzas.

"All of it!" Sue said, "Lots and lots of pizza."

"One slice at a time," Arthur chuckled, "you don't want to get all fat right?"

"Daddy!" Arthur stuck his tongue out at her, thanking Alfred when he placed pizzas and drinks on the coffee table. Alfred sat down next to Arthur, watching as Sue made to sit on the floor to be at right level with her meal. Arthur grabbed his and Her plate, starting to pick out the chicken and pineapples.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked, munching on his slice.

"Sue won't eat it like it is," Arthur explained, "She chooses the toppings, but she won't eat them on the pizza." He placed the pizza down in front of the girl, "eat up sweetheart." Sue dug in, eating the toppings first before touching the pizza slice.

"After you finish up we'll wash up and then you can play." Arthur said, munching on his meal, "what do you want to do?"

"I wanna draw," Sue said, "wanna see my drawings daddy?"

"Don't I always?" Sue grinned, wiggling happily as she ate. She managed to eat three of the four pineapple/chicken pizzas, Alfred quite surprised at how much the girl could eat. They watched television, Arthur telling Alfred to change the channel when the teenager put a show not appropriate for his daughter.

"She won't understand it." Alfred tried to argue, Arthur shaking his head.

"Even if she doesn't, she'll start repeating all the rubbish the show will say." Arthur told him, "Please darling, put some cartoons."

"Can you put Spongebob darling?" Sue asked, Arthur chuckling at her.

"Only I'm allowed to call him that Sue."

"Then what do I call 'im?"

"How about…git."

"You want her to call me an idiot?" Alfred asked, a bit offended.

"Of course not," Arthur chuckled, "That was my first nickname for you, and she sounds cute when she says git."

"Git!" Sue said, giggling at the new nickname, "Git put Spongebob please." Alfred sighed, putting on what the kid wanted. He mentally agreed it was cute when the girl said 'git', but he made sure Arthur couldn't read it on his face. Sue watched her cartoons happily, Arthur and Alfred finishing their meal.

"All right, let's go wash up." Arthur said once he finished, picking Sue up, "Darling can you wash the dishes?"

"Sure thing Artie."

"But- but Spongebob!" Sue whined, pouting as Arthur carried her away.

"The faster we wash up, the faster you get back to your show." Alfred watched him go to the bathroom, stacking the plates and going to the kitchen. He washed the dishes, hearing his boyfriend talk with the girl in the bathroom.

"Does git live here?"

"Yes."

"Does he sleep on the couch?"

"No, he sleeps in bed with me."

"So does that mean I gatta sleep on the couch?"

"Of course not," he heard Arthur chuckle, "you can sleep with us, there's enough space."

"Nu-uh."

"Ya-huh." Alfred started chuckling as Arthur started a yes/no battle with Sue, hearing Arthur win by tickling the girl. By the time he finished washing and drying the dishes Arthur was back with his daughter, the girl clinging to his left leg.

"Come now," Arthur laughed, "get off, let's get you to playing." Sue stuck her tongue out, climbing onto Arthur's lap once the man sat down with her backpack. Arthur played with her hair, pulling out a small pencil bag and a small drawing pad. Arthur looked through it, examining the squiggles and blobs drawn inside.

"These are lovely," Arthur praised, "Who's this?" he pointed at a squiggle person, with spikey hair and giant black eyebrows.

"That's daddy," Sue said, "that's daddy taking me to the zoo."

"Well, maybe we can go on your birthday." Sue cheered, giving Arthur a sloppy kiss on his lips. Arthur blew a raspberry on her cheek, scolding her for kissing him there. Sue didn't seem bothered, going to draw more squiggle people in her drawing pad. Alfred sat next to them, wrapping an arm around Arthur. A comfortable silence filled the apartment, broken when Alfred or Arthur praised Sue on her drawings. At eight Sally called, Arthur reassuring her that everything was fine and letting Sue talk to her mother for a good twenty minutes before saying goodbye himself. By nine they had to turn the television off since nothing was approved for a child to watch.

"Sweetheart, we should get you ready for bed now." Arthur said, watching his daughter yawn for the fifth time in three minutes.

"Bu' I'm na tired…" Sue tried protesting, not fighting Arthur when he carried her to the bedroom. Alfred started turning everything off and locking the door, yawning himself as he headed to get ready for bed. Arthur was finishing up brushing Sue's teeth, reminding the girl not to eat the toothpaste as she spit and rinsed her mouth.

"Does she have Pajamas?" Alfred asked, getting his toothbrush ready.

"She can wear one of my shirts." Arthur said, wiping Sue's face clean and carrying her to the bed. Sue's eyes were drooping, but she still tried to protest sleep. Alfred washed up and followed Arthur, starting to undress before catching himself.

"I uh…can't sleep in my underwear…" he said, Arthur glancing at him.

"Are you asking for permission?" he asked, slipping out of his clothes and putting on his regular sleep wear.

"Well…I mean…"

"I don't care what you wear to bed, as long as it's something." Arthur shrugged, "I mean, Sue's only wearing her undies and a too big shirt." He pointed over at the girl, who was rubbing her eyes angrily in one of Arthur's black t-shirts.

"Yeah but…wouldn't it be bad to…you know…sleep like I usually do with her?"

"It's not like she hasn't seen a penis before," Arthur frowned, "I used to bath with her when I got her on the weekends, if you're so self-conscious darling just put on some pants." Alfred nodded, grabbing some of his abandoned pajama pants and slipping them on. Arthur climbed into bed with Sue, who snuggled against her father's chest instantly.

"Sing sleepy songs daddy…"

"Which one?" Arthur asked her, not minding Alfred pulling them both in a warm embrace.

"One with the birdie…" Arthur ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead.

"Hush little angel don't say a word. Daddy's going to buy you a mocking bird…" Arthur sang softly, each verse just as calming. Alfred listened eagerly, finding himself dozing along with Sue. He shook his head as Arthur stopped singing, Sue snoring softly.

"You have a really good voice." Alfred mumbled, Arthur nuzzling him.

"Whatever you say darling." He sighed. Alfred sighed back, rubbing Arthur's arm.

"Hey…about her mom…"

"Sally had a hard time during the pregnancy and raising Sue," Arthur answered, like he was ready for that question, "no one approved of her having her, since I'm gay and we both agreed on not marrying. Her parents refuse to accept Sue, and she lost many friends. She's spent years hearing people call our child a mistake, the whole mess of it." Arthur looked sad, "I do my best, but I know Sally's afraid everyone in the world is right. She loves her daughter, but sometimes I think she agrees with her being a mistake."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Alfred whispered, "really."

"I know you didn't." Arthur assured, "But Sally is always easy to snap. Let's get some sleep, Sue can be a handful."

"Okay," Alfred breathed, getting comfortable, "Night Artie."

"Goodnight Alfred."

* * *

**Please Review  
I tried with trying to show the father-daughter relationship here, I hope I did a good job. I'm sort of reusing a made up character from my other fic 'world's correctional facility' with Arthur's daughter, I hope no one minds.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Alfred was dreaming about hamburgers. He loved hamburgers, wished he could eat them every day without fearing health problems. He loved them from any fast food place, and preferred eating them with a shake so he could dunk the fries into the sweet treat. His dream heaven was filled with him eating all the burgers he wanted, then it shifted to something else.

Now Alfred was relaxing on the couch, watching some movie with Arthur snuggled up to him. He liked this dream; he liked any dream involving his boyfriend. Arthur grew bored of the movie and sat up, climbing onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his shoulder. Dream Arthur started kissing him, and Alfred didn't protest one bit. His mind didn't exaggerate how Arthur kissed, because you can't exaggerate how good of a kisser the man was. He wrapped his arms around dream Arthur, letting out small encouraging sounds when they pulled apart to breath. Neither of them tried removing clothes or slip hands under them, they just traveled along their bodies in an almost private matter. Alfred grinned when they pulled apart; dream Arthur playing with his hair. The man leaned down and kissed his neck, going to whisper something to him.

"I love you…"

Alfred stared at him, surprised about the words that were just uttered. Dream Arthur was serious, waiting for Alfred to respond. Alfred was speechless; he never had a dream like this before.

"I…" Alfred breath, jumping when a loud sound pierced the moment and ended the dream.

Alfred sat up quickly, foggy vision hardly helping as he tried to shut off the stupid alarm he had forgotten to turn off last night. He managed to do it after a few tries, hearing Arthur and Sue groan beside him. Alfred got his glasses on and scratched his head, memory of the dream slowly fading. He watched as Arthur and his daughter synchronized in a waking up ritual. They sat up while grumbling, rubbing their eyes at the same time and glaring sleepily at the wall with their hair standing in every possible and impossible direction. Alfred found this adorable and watched as sue climbed over Arthur and padded over to the bathroom. She jumped to open the door, and Alfred heard her tinkle.

"Are you awake yet?" Alfred asked Arthur, who was still glaring at a wall.

"Nnn." Arthur responded, "I need to piss."

"Your daughter is in the bathroom; want me to make you some tea?" Arthur nodded, going to pee once Sue came out of the bathroom. The girl followed Alfred to the living room, where she climbed onto the couch and curled up there in partial sleep. Alfred chuckled, remembering the few times Arthur did that. He made Arthur's tea, gotten quite skilled at it over the time. He jumped when he felt someone grab his pants leg, looking down at Sue.

"What'cha makin'?" She asked, Alfred making sure the girl was safe next to the stove.

"Tea for Artie." He answered, "It's uh….kinda dangerous…why don't you go watch some cartoons?"

"Can I have some?" Sue asked, pointing at the kettle, "Do you make yummy tea?"

"Well, Artie drinks it." Alfred shrugged, "Why don't I make you breakfast? Want anything in particular?"

"Can you make French toast?" Sue asked, "Mommy's boyfriend can make it, but he always burns the sides."

"Let me see if we have all the ingredients okay kid?" Alfred said, "Go watch television."

"The telly's off though…" Alfred sighed, gently nudging the girl to the living room and putting on some nice little kid cartoons for her. He rummaged around the kitchen, finding the right stuff to make French toast. He started preparing everything, flinching when Arthur grabbed for the tea kettle out of nowhere.

"What are you making?" The Brit asked, serving himself a cup of tea and adding sugar to it.

"French toast," Alfred answered, "the kid wanted some, she also asked for tea."

"It's nice of you to make it for her," Arthur smiled, going to grab a kid safe cup and poured the little remaining tea in there, "You know you can call her by her name right?" Alfred squirmed, nodding.

"Sorry…"

"It's all right," Arthur breathed, kissing Alfred's cheek, "just make sure her meal is cut up small enough for her to eat by herself okay?" Alfred nodded, watching Arthur grab the carton of milk and add some to Sue's tea and added sugar. Alfred cooked enough French toast for himself and Sue, knowing Arthur didn't eat in the mornings. He cut up Sue's toast into small squares, adding a small pond of maple syrup and letting it cool off. Once everything was done he put the dirty dishes in the sink and filled it with hot water, letting the mess slowly melt off for easier clean up.

"Here you go," Alfred said to the girl and he placed the plate on the coffee table, "the best French toast I could make."

"They're not burnt." Sue praised, grabbing her fork in a clumsy manner and stabbing piece. She dunked it into the syrup pond and ate it.

"It's yummy!" Alfred smiled shyly, eating his breakfast quietly while Arthur watched his daughter eat.

"It's a good thing you didn't shower before eating." The man said, Sue had already gotten syrup in her hair, "do you want to do anything today?"

"I wanna play football with daddy." Sue said, holding her syrup covered fingers up at Arthur, "Sticky." Arthur grabbed her hand and licked a bit of the syrup off, gently biting the fingers like he was planning on eating them. Sue squealed, jerking her hand out of his grasp and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"No eating daddy." Arthur gave her a small pout, like she really did hurt his feelings. Sue pretended to ignore him, giggling as she ate.

"You play football with her?" Alfred asked, trying to imagine Arthur tackling the small girl mid game.

"Lately, she really enjoys it." Arthur smiled, smacking his arm when he caught Alfred's confused look, "you know we're talking about soccer right?"

"Oh!" Alfred exclaimed, feeling stupid for even thinking about Arthur playing such a deadly game with a three year old. Arthur shook his head, finishing his tea.

"So…what else do you play with her?" Alfred asked, not sure what else to really talk about around the girl. Arthur stared at him, looking thoughtful.

"Whatever she wants really." He mumbled, "Tea party, make believe, dress up. I even let her paint my nails once in a while. It all really depends on what she brings over in her visits, or where we go. Though lately she's been acting a lot like a tomboy, so we go out in the small park the apartment complex has and climb trees or other stuff. "

"Climb trees?"

"Well, I carry her up there; it's all perfectly safe I swear."

"Daddy's really good at climbing." Sue added eagerly, her attention going from the cartoons to their conversation. Alfred went silent, staring at Arthur like he had never met the guy. The Arthur he's known liked staying indoors, relaxing and reading. He had never met this Arthur before. Arthur caught the look and frowned, lowering his gaze.

"You weren't ready for this, were you?"

"Huh?"

"This-"Arthur motioned to him and Sue, "a family atmosphere, you're not ready for this kind of relationship."

"Wha- no!" Alfred said quickly, putting his dirty plate on the coffee table before he dropped it, "I'm fine with this, really!"

"No, you're not." Arthur said, stopping himself. He looked down at his daughter, eyebrows furrowed.

"Arthur-"Alfred tried, Arthur shaking his head.

"We'll talk about this later," He said quietly, "I won't argue in front of her." Alfred shut his mouth, utterly confused.

"We're going to argue?" he asked, Arthur standing.

"I don't know, I'm not going to risk it." Alfred stared at him in disbelief, watching him pick Sue up and carry her to shower. He grabbed the plates and went to wash the dishes, trying to figure out what he had done to make Arthur think he wasn't ready to handle this.

He wasn't being mean to the girl, was he? He knew he couldn't act all father to her, because she wasn't his kid. He was treating her like how he did with a distant relative. He was cautious with what he said and did. The whole TV thing last night was acceptable; he didn't know how strong the show was to a three year old. Was it because he wasn't calling by her name or nickname? Alfred didn't think calling a kid b their name first thing in the meeting felt right; he liked calling them 'kid' until they formed a sort of opinion to one another.

Alfred dried the dishes and put them away; going to shower himself once Arthur told him they were out. He got his casual clothes ready, something more worn out in case they were going out to play. Arthur had on some old jeans Alfred had never seen on with a white shirt that looked perfect for a day of outside play. Arthur had also sprouted clothes for the girl from somewhere, the girl wiggling as Arthur got her in fresh underwear. Alfred paused to watch them for a bit. Arthur teased her during the whole dressing, kissing her forehead and cheeks as she got all huffy. The girl had one some shorts for playing, a light yellow t-shirt with the graphic or some horse with a cowboy hat. He hurried to get clean, still trying to think of what he did to make Arthur think he wasn't ready. Once he was all clean he found them back in the living room, Arthur stretched out on the couch with Sue snuggled up to his chest talking with her mom on the phone.

"So soccer?" Alfred asked, trying not to sound upset. Arthur nodded, smiling as Sue kissed the phone for her mom.

"Loves you mommy! Have fun with Finny!" Sue said, handing the phone to Arthur. Arthur said a much less enthusiastic goodbye, promising to watch out for their child. He got up and put his phone in his pocket, going to his room and coming out with a soccer ball.

"Where do you keep this stuff?" Alfred asked him, giving a small noise when Sue grabbed onto his pinky.

"We hold hands when we go outs." She told Alfred, "so no one get's losted." Arthur smiled, grabbing Sue's other hand.

"That's right sweetheart." He praised, "And Darling, I keep everything in the closet and in cabinets. You just don't pay much attention." Alfred pouted, letting Arthur be line leader and locking the door behind them. They walked quietly to the park; Alfred deciding line leading was probably lonely and walked a bit faster to be next to Arthur. Arthur looked at him, then at Sue. His eyes held a hidden question, but Alfred didn't know what it was. He didn't even realize that now they looked like a gay couple walking hand in hand with their child. Arthur did, and he wished Alfred wasn't repulsed with the idea of looking like a family.

The got to the small park safely, which to Alfred didn't look small at all. From the entrance they were at on the right held a kiddy playground, with colorful climbing places and swings. One large yellow twisted slide connected with a sort of house like climbing place, and he saw several kids already there. Everything was in a mulch box for protection, and on each side of that box were two benches for parents and caretakers. Next to that was a basketball area, caged in to keep any runaway balls from hitting the playground people. In front of both things was a fairly good sized plot of grass, perfect for soccer or any other outdoor activity. Trees surrounded the whole thing in a sort of dome, showing where park ended and apartments started.

"Daddy! Can I play in the playground?" Sue said, jumping while walking. Arthur looked over at the kids already there, nodding slowly.

"Stay where I can see you. Remember, if you can't see me-"

"Daddy can't see me." Sue finished, grinning proudly. Arthur patted her head, letting go of her hand and motioning Alfred to an empty bench. They sat quietly, Arthur's gaze never leaving Sue who was climbing up the play sets and exploring all the funs things it held.

"Can we talk now?" Alfred asked, gently entwining their hands. Arthur glanced at him, sighing.

"Darling, if we argue-"

"We're not," Alfred assured, "promise."

"I can't promise I won't lose my temper." Arthur mumbled, leaning against Alfred when the teenager moved closer.

"I'll make sure not to let that happen." Arthur shook his head, Watching Sue go down the slide.

"Why do you think I'm not ready for this?" Alfred asked, "Was it something I did? What did you mean by 'this'?" Arthur squeezed Alfred's hand.

"I meant…I don't think you're ready to be in a long term relationship with someone like me. A father."

"I'm fine-"

"No, you're not." Arthur interrupted, "Darling…You haven't been out there. You haven't experimented, dated other men to see what you really like. You don't know if I'm the type of man you really like."

"I'm pretty damn sure I really like you." Alfred stated bluntly.

"But to actually say you love me?" Arthur asked, his voice hesitant, "there could be another man out there you feel more compatible to."

"I don't want to find that guy." Alfred said, absolutely serious. Arthur gave him a dubious look, going to see where Sue was. The girl was pushing another girl on the swing, instant friends.

"Arthur, look at me." Alfred said, Arthur doing to reluctantly, "I don't really want to experiment or whatever shit you think I have to go through."

"Al-"

"Let me talk okay?" Alfred interrupted, "If I want to experiment, I can happily do it with you can't I?"

"I don't mean sexually," Arthur said, temper rising, "I mean personality, attraction-"

"Why should I bother with other people when I'm already with you?" Alfred asked, frowning at him, "I don't want to go out in the dating market and mess the fuck up with a bunch of guys. I'm already pretty fucking happy with you."

"Language." Arthur muttered, his father role slipping out, "We don't want to get the children to talk so foul." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"I mean it Arthur." Arthur nodded absently, absorbing what he said but still not satisfied. Alfred left it at that, deciding to show Arthur how happy he was with him. They watched Sue play, ignoring all the looks from parents and the like directed at them. They were in a very intimate embrace, Arthur's head resting against Alfred's chest, Alfred's arm around Arthur's shoulder. Sue played for a few minutes, running over to them once she grew bored.

"Ready to play football?" Arthur asked her, pointing the ball sitting next to him. Sue nodded latching onto them again. The looks continued, but neither adult cared. Arthur stopped at the center of the field, putting the ball down.

"We don't play real soccer; we just kick the ball around. Everyone wins in this game." Alfred nodded in understanding, watching as Arthur helped Sue practice kicking and running.

"Does Git know how to play?" Sue asked once she got the hang of it, kicking it at Alfred who tried to get adjusted to the whole kicking while running thing.

"We'll just have to see." Arthur smiled, "Come on, let's play." The three played 'soccer' passing the ball around and just enjoying the time outside. Sue seemed to have an endless amount of energy, the men tiring out before her.

"Daddy, can you climb that tree with me?" she asked once the men called defeat, sitting down on the grass.

"I'm tired sweetie," Arthur groaned, patting his leg, "my leg isn't strong like before." Sue pouted, but seemed to understand when to quit. She plopped down in between Arthur and Alfred, looking up at the sky. Alfred watched her curiously, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Why don't you play in the playground while Artie and I rest?" he asked her awkwardly. Sue thought about it, looking at Arthur.

"Can I daddy?"

"Sure." Arthur said, groaning as he got up and followed his daughter. Alfred joined them, sitting with Arthur on the bench from before. The playground was a little more crowded since it was usually the time kids got to play outside without dying of heatstroke, but Sue seemed to hold her ground against all the older kids. Arthur watched parentally though, never breaking his gaze from his daughter.

"What time are we going back home?" Alfred asked him, casually looking around at the other parents and guardians. A few were as attentive like Arthur, but most were on their phones texting or chatting loudly.

"Let's give her an hour." Arthur said, "The more energy she releases the easier she'll be in getting to sleep tonight."

"She fell asleep fine last night."

"She spent all day playing at the daycare she goes to." Alfred pouted as his logic was questioned, going back to watching the kids. The older ones had claimed the playhouse as theirs, glaring and sneering at Sue and the younger ones when they tried climbing up. Sue glared back at every single one of them, looking over at Arthur before going to play somewhere else.

"So…has she ever…met any of your other partners?" Alfred asked casually.

"No." Arthur answered, "My previous partners weren't eager with meeting her, and I knew they weren't going to last."

"Oh…" Alfred smiled, happy that this was something knew, something special. They stayed until the hour ended, Arthur calling to Sue. The girl looked tired as she left the playground, asking Arthur to carry her home. Arthur picked her up, walking with Alfred home.

"You want me to carry her?" Alfred asked once he saw Arthur adjusting his hold on her several times, "You shouldn't strain yourself."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, Alfred nodding. Arthur watched as Alfred grabbed Sue from his hold, his daughter looking as unsure as him.

"Artie's still hurt you know." Alfred told her. Sue pouted, but got adjusted to Alfred's muscular build. When they got home Alfred set Sue down on the couch, going to get everyone drinks. He got three cups of fruit punch, watching Sue slurp hers down. They watched some more cartoons, Sue going back to drawing once she was hydrated. Arthur and Alfred in the meantime cuddled on the couch, something Arthur deemed acceptable to do with his daughter in the room.

"…Al," Arthur murmured, drawing imaginary shapes on Alfred's chest, "Are you sure you're okay with all this?"

"One hundred percent." Alfred answered, kissing the top of Arthur's head.

"There is nothing at all that's bothering you right now?"

"…well…I'm bothered that I haven't kissed you all day." Alfred said, Arthur snorting. The Brit sat up and pecked his lips, rolling his eyes when Alfred leaned in for more.

"I know how you get with kisses," he teased, pushing Alfred back, "Sue does not need to see that." Alfred pouted, but smiled when Arthur littered his face with kisses. Sue turned to look at them, puffing up her cheeks in jealousy when she saw her father give all his attention to Alfred.

"No fair!" She cried, "Git has to share daddy!" The men looked at her, unable to find the small girl's jealousy adorable.

"Come here Sweetie." Arthur cooed, patting Alfred's chest, "Don't get mad at Alfred now." Sue huffed, refusing to budge. Alfred made to get up, but Arthur pushed him down. The Brit sat up and leaned over enough to grab his daughter, pulling her on the couch and into an embrace. Sue was still huffing, but snuggled up to Arthur as the man lay back down next to Alfred. Arthur simply held her, kissing the top of her head. Alfred didn't know what to do, and he moved around a bit so they had more space on the couch. Sue was ever the stubborn girl, but her jealously soon evaporated. They stayed in the relatively comfortable position for an hour or two, Arthur getting up and leaving Sue with Alfred when his phone blared a British rock song Alfred remembered hearing once before.

"What is it?" Arthur grumbled once he answered, "I can't go tonight my daughter's visiting. I don't care if he's on his death bed with the flu I can't just go- I'm still recovering you idjit." Arthur frowned at whatever the person on the other end was saying, sighing miserably.

"I'll be there in two hours." He grumbled, "You owe me big time frog." He hung up, looking at Alfred and Sue who were ever curious.

"I uh…I got called in to work." He mumbled, "Alfred, do you think you can watch Sue tonight?"

"What?" Alfred said, unable to hide his initial fear, "What do you mean- Arthur I don't know how to take care of a kid."

"I know, and I'm sorry darling." Arthur said, grabbing Sue, "I'll take a shower with her, the only thing you'll have to do is feed her dinner and get her to bed on time."

"I don't want you to go daddy!" Sue cried, clinging to him.

"I don't want to go either Sweetie," Arthur sighed, "but my boss is forcing me to go, I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Sue continued crying, Arthur bouncing her in his hold to try to calm her down.

"Arthur please," Alfred said, walking with the man to the bathroom, "call him again and say no-"

"He's blackmailing me," Arthur hissed, turning on the shower, "I really can't say no."

"How is he blackmailing you?" Alfred demanded, reluctantly helping Arthur yank Sue off his chest. Arthur looked bothered, stripping his daughter and letting her naked self screech her protests while latching onto his leg. He pulled Alfred close.

"I either go or he plans a trip here with everyone," He grumbled, "I do not want twenty or so strippers in my apartment okay?" Alfred stared openmouthed, sighing angrily. He left to give Arthur and Sue privacy, pacing in the living room.

How the hell was he supposed to watch over a kid? He had never babysat in his life; he was fucking terrified of being in charge of people younger than him. He didn't want to mess up! Sue must have not liked the idea either because he could hear her crying from where he was, Arthur probably trying to calm her down while also bathing. Alfred continued internally panicking, pacing even more when he heard the shower ending shut off and Arthur talking with Sue in the bedroom. The girl was still crying, but she had lost the power or screeching.

"Please sweetheart, I'll be back."

"Don't go!" Sue kept crying, refusing to listen to what her father was saying. Alfred swallowed nervously when Arthur came out with his daughter crying on his shoulder, dressed in a simple white button up and jeans. He handed her to Alfred, who sent Arthur a pleading look to stay.

"I'll text you every second I can." Arthur promised, kissing Sue goodbye and then giving Alfred a long goodbye kiss.

"Remind me to kick your boss's ass if I ever meet him." Alfred grumbled, grabbing Sue when she tried to leap onto Arthur like a monkey. Arthur nodded, giving each one a last kiss before grabbing his wallet and keys and leaving the apartment. Sue wailed on Alfred's shoulder, kicking angrily. Alfred tried to calm her down, having no clue what he was doing.

"Hey- come on kid- let's…let's watch some cartoons okay? Artie promised he'd be back- hey!" Alfred stared in shock as Sue slipped from his hold, running towards the bedroom and slamming the door shut with all she had. Alfred tried following her knocking on the door when he found out that she had locked it.

"Come on kid! Don't act like this."

"I want Daddy!" Sue screamed back, Alfred guessing she was on the bed. He listened to her cry alone, biting his lower lip. He called Arthur.

"I'm driving-"

"She locked herself in the bedroom." Alfred interrupted, his voice shaking in fear, "W-what am I supposed to do Arthur."

"Calm down," Arthur said, and Alfred took some shaky breaths, "Alfred?"

"Y-yeah."

"Sue does this; she got the habit after seeing Sally do it a few times." Arthur explained, "Just leave her be, make some dinner, she'll come out once she's calm."

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked, staring at the closed door nervously.

"I'm sure, make her favorite dinner."

"What's her favorite dinner?"

"Steak." Alfred let out a deep breath, nodding, "I'm hanging up now Alfred, I'll try to text you later to see how everything is going."

"Bye Artie." Alfred hung up, going to see if they had any steak. He found some slices of meat, shrugging and going through the process of preparing them. He listened to Sue's crying quiet down while he worked, hearing nothing once he placed three pieces on a large frying pan. Arthur might be hungry when he came home. The meat hissed as it cooked, Alfred adding everything necessary to give it taste. He poked and flipped them when needed; mentally debating on how big of a slice he should cut one of them for Sue. He heard the door click open, turning to see the girl sniffling and hugging the doorframe. He didn't know what to say, leaving the meat on low heat and going to her. Sue refused to look at him; face covered in tears and snot. He bent down to her height, biting the inside of his left cheek.

"Let's….Let's get your face washed okay?" he said awkwardly, holding his hand out to her. Sue stared at it, reluctantly grabbing. Alfred led her to the kitchen sink, using a clean towel they always had ready and cleaning the girl's face. Sue sniffled and hiccupped, but refused Alfred's attempt in comfort. Alfred placed her on the couch, patting her head awkwardly and going to check dinner. He placed Arthur's in a container, going to grab a can of corn to have with the meat. He took half of Sue's meat and put it with his, cutting the girl's portion in easy to eat pieces. He put the plates, utensils, and open can on the coffee table, going to get drinks and steak sauce. When he came back Sue was sitting in front of her plate, trying to look miserable. He sat next to her on the floor, pouring a generous amount of steak sauce on his plate for the meat.

"Want some?" Alfred asked her, holding up the sauce. Sue stared at him like he was crazy.

"Yummy sauce only goes on steak," She said, her voice hoarse from all the wailing, "This isn't steak."

"If you put it on it can taste like steak." Alfred argued. Sue frowned but nodded to show that she would try. He poured a good puddle for her in the plate, watching her stab a piece of meat with her fork and drowns it in sauce. She eats it quietly, and Alfred ate his own piece of meat covered in steak sauce.

"It doesn't taste like steak." She grumbled.

"Worth a shot," Alfred shrugged. They ate in silence, Alfred sharing his corn with her and trying to figure out what to do. She had gotten dirty again, so Alfred washed her face again once dinner was done.

"What uh…what do you want to do?" He asked while he washed the dishes, "I mean, we still have a while before bedtime…"

"I want daddy." Sue grumbled, crossing her arms. Alfred sighed, scratching his head with his wet hands. What the hell did kids love to do? He finished his chore in the kitchen and sat on the couch.

"Come on kid, I don't know what to do here." He said, "I get that you're mad that Arthur's gone. But do you think he wants you to act like this?" Sue tried to keep an angry face, but as she thought about it her face fell.

"Daddy will make his angry face..." she mumbled.

"And you don't want that right?" Alfred asked, "Come on, we'll play whatever you want." Sue looked at him wearily.

"I don't want to play."

"Well then let's go to bed." Alfred grunted, "Because I don't know what to do." Sue ran when he tried to grab her, locking herself in the bedroom again. Alfred groaned and fell onto the couch, letting the girl do as she wished. He didn't have any power in reprimanding her anyways. He spent the night watching television, finding a pint of ice cream for dessert. His eyes started drooping around three, and he jolted awake from sleep at around four when the front door jiggled. He rubbed his eyes and went to check it out, hearing Arthur grumbling on the other side. He opened the door for the man, who fell into his arms with a giggle.

"I'm home." Arthur sang, snuggling up to Alfred. Alfred got a hold on him, locking the door with one hand. He could smell alcohol and sweat on Arthur.

"Have a fun night?" Alfred asked, helping Arthur walk.

"Oh my regulars threw a party," Arthur laughed, "How about you darling?" Alfred sat Arthur down on the couch.

"Well, Sue ate dinner and locked herself in the bedroom." Alfred mumbled, feeling like he had let Arthur down somehow. Arthur frowned, getting up on wobbly feet and heading for the bedroom. He jiggled the door, scratching his head.

"Hand me a pen, will you Alfie?" He slurred, leaning against the door. Alfred paused at the nickname, having never heard it before. He got Arthur a pen, furrowing his brow when Arthur dismantled it with drunk precision to get to the ink holder. He jammed the thin tube into the doorknob, wiggling and unlocking it. He grinned at Alfred, stumbling inside the bedroom.

"Suzie," He sang, Alfred watching him crawl into bed, "I'm home." Sue was curled up in a small and possibly angry ball on Arthur's side of the ball, snoring quietly. Arthur curled around her, kissing his sleeping daughter lovingly on the top of her head.

"Do you think you should shower first?" Alfred asked quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do I smell that foul?" Arthur asked, pouting cutely. Alfred paused, leaning over. He nuzzled Arthur, sniffing the man like a dog would. Arthur giggled uncontrollably, smiling as Alfred kissed his forehead.

"You smell like beer and sweat." Alfred commented, "But… I _suppose _we can survive a night." Arthur stuck his tongue out, going back to cooing to his sleeping child. Alfred went to turn everything off, changing into his pajamas and finding Arthur snoring on with his daughter. He snorted, going to yank off Arthur's shoes, socks and pants. Arthur grumbled, but didn't wake up. Alfred got them under the covers and in a nice sleeping position, kissing Arthur and Sue goodnight.

* * *

**Please Review**


	24. Chapter 24

**I DON'T OWN** **HETALIA**  
**Sorry this took forever to post. I'm blaming it on severe writer's block and life just making me too busy to actually write.  
****It will probably have a few errors so if you find them I'll correct them.  
****Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm home."

"Welcome home." Alfred called from the living room, biting into his pencil while he stared down at his work. Arthur walked in, kissing Alfred hello and plopping down next to him. Three weeks had passed since that weekend. Arthur had ignored his painful hung over headache to spend the last day he had with his daughter. He didn't talk much with Alfred that day, still thinking over their relationship. For the most part Alfred was angry about it. He didn't understand why Arthur couldn't let it go. So what if he didn't want to go out and experiment? It was his choice. For the past three weeks he had been trying everything to get Arthur to see just how fine he was. He smothered the man with kisses any chance he could, and during sex he made sure it more romantic. He even asked if Sue would be visiting that weekend.

And still Arthur seemed thoughtful around him.

"How was work?" Alfred asked, pushing his work for his GED aside and grabbing for Arthur. He deserved some kissing after battling education.

"Peaceful." Arthur grunted, letting Alfred do as he wished.

"You have to go dance tonight right?" Alfred asked, he had gotten really good at memorizing Arthur's work schedule. Arthur nodded, kissing Alfred sweetly. They were silent as they made out, Alfred pinning Arthur to the couch.

"Hey…" Arthur said when they pulled apart for air, "Do you want to come with me tonight?" Alfred paused at the question.

"Like…to the strip place?" Alfred asked, "Am I even allowed?"

"The frog said it was fine as long as you don't drink." Arthur shrugged, "We're having a cowboy theme tonight, and it might be fun."

"Is this a plan to get me to experiment?" Alfred asked, "Arthur I already told you-"

"You've been locked in the apartment for three weeks" Arthur interrupted, "You haven't even gone out to hang out with Benny again, you need to get out and enjoy yourself." Alfred frowned down at him.

"I've gone out." Alfred huffed, "We work together at the café, I go get groceries and do whatever shit they need me to do for my GED." Arthur crossed his arms; he was not going to fight with Alfred. Alfred groaned, scratching his head.

"If I go will you finally stop trying to get me to experiment?" Alfred asked, Arthur nodding slowly. Alfred started kissing him again, grunting that he would go.

"When I prove you wrong you better give me the best private lap dance in the world." Alfred grumbled, nipping the Brit's bottom lip. Arthur opened his mouth for Alfred, nodding into their kiss. They kissed for a while longer, Alfred going to make them dinner before they had to go. He made them some mash potatoes and steak, Arthur eating it happily.

"I'll give you some money to spend." Arthur said as they relaxed before he had to get ready, "I don't really know who will be dancing tonight, but I'm sure you'll have enough for a few dances." Alfred grunted, going to wash the dishes when Arthur left to get showered and ready. He was not happy with this. He would do the experimenting just to please Arthur; he was not going to enjoy it. He finished washing and was relaxing when Arthur came out in his outfit, standing and pinning Arthur to the nearest wall.

"Howdy." He breathed, admiring the outfit and kissing Arthur. Arthur had on some tight worn out jeans, light brown chaps over that seemed to encourage crotch staring. For a shirt he had on a cream colored button up long sleeve, a light brown leather vest joining it. Arthur let out a small chuckle as Alfred kissed and felt him up, pushing away the eager man.

"Don't get so riled up," He teased, putting on a cowboy hat, "I need to perform remember?" he turned Alfred around and slapped him playfully, "let's go, I need to be there early." Alfred frowned and obeyed, turning everything off and leaving the apartment with Arthur. Arthur chose to drive, Alfred grinning. The teenager happily rubbed Arthur's thigh as Arthur drove, drooling at how sexy Arthur looked.

"You're a prat," Arthur grumbled as he drove, moving Alfred's hand away from his crotch. "Control yourself."

"Say that in a southern accent," Alfred breathed, "you're a cowboy remember?"

"I don't do accents." Arthur grunted. Alfred pouted, glancing out the window to see where they were. Arthur was driving along a busy street, several clubs and places where adults and teenagers with fake licenses went to have a good time.

"So….I guess I'll be meeting all your co-workers." he said casually, "Do I need to know anything about them?"

"Not really," Arthur said, "they're innocent flirts most of the time. If you flirt back they're flirting changes." He turned out of the street into a parking lot, Alfred catching the name of the strip club Arthur worked at. Arthur parked the car and paused, biting his lower lip.

"Tonight," he said slowly, "I promise I won't get…jealous or upset. It's…I want you to experiment before you decide on us." Alfred stared at him, leaning over and kissing him softly.

"I've already decided on us." he said when they pulled apart, going to kiss the man's cheek, "I'm just doing this for you to decide." Arthur couldn't look at him, nodding. With a deep breath he got out of the car with Alfred, Alfred noticing that Arthur was missing a part of the outfit.

"No boots?" he asked, entwining their hands as they walked.

"The frog has them." Arthur said, "I don't really like keeping shoes at my apartment, and when I leave I can get out of the godly uncomfortable things and wear these." he motioned to his sneakers. Alfred nodded, growing nervous as they walked into the building.

It was a really nice looking place, as Alfred saw. It had a sort of theater vibe, and he saw a few guys in costume readying the cowboy theme. There were several round tables littering the large open room, chairs all over the place. On the chairs guys Alfred recognized from the calendar he looked through ages ago were relaxing and chatting, going completely silent when they headed over.

"Bringing your boyfriend tonight?" Gilbert asked, wearing what Alfred guessed was an outlaw outfit. His shirt was black, and he had on a black and white bandana around his neck.

"Oh please like Antonio doesn't bring his every night." Arthur grunted.

"Lovi is not my boyfriend" Antonio argued, hugging one of the Italian twins Alfred recognized. He was also an outlaw, but with a bandana that Alfred vaguely remembered as the flag from Spain when he learned about the Spanish- American war. That seemed to rouse everyone, calling Antonio out on the apparent lie.

"What's with all the ruckus?" A voice called from the stage, Alfred turning to see who it was. The man stage named Heaven was wearing a bartender outfit, looking at his employees curiously. Alfred was glad the man was clothed at the moment, remembering what the body under those clothes looked like.

"They're just being mean to me boss." Antonio said, Lovi out of his arms and relaxing with his twin.

"Well I don't see why they should be, we have a lot of things to get done before we open." Heaven huffed.

"Arthur brought his boyfriend." Gilbert told the man, watching some cowboys and outlaws going off to help. Heaven looked over at Arthur and Alfred, grinning.

"So you're the one who's claimed l'ange?" He asked, hopping down the stage. Alfred learned enough of French from Mathew to understand certain words, but this one was new to him.

"Lunch?" he asked, Heaven laughing.

"Non mon amour," He breathed, "l'ange, angel in French." The man shook his head, extending his arm, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Francis Bonefoy at your service."

"Yeah….don't call me that." Alfred said, shaking the hand cautiously.

"Then what can I call you?" Francis asked, releasing his hand and going to wrap an arm around Arthur's shoulder, "your boots are waiting in my office." Alfred felt the spark of jealousy, smiling as Arthur shrugged the arm off and slid under one of Alfred's.

"Go be a good frog and get them then, you know I don't enter that place." Arthur grunted. Francis frowned at the rejection, muttering something in French Alfred didn't understand and walking off.

"Should I be worried about your boss?" Alfred asked, happily kissing Arthur sweetly.

"The frog? No. He flirts with anything on two legs, as long as you don't encourage him you can easily shrug him off."

"Good, I don't want to kick his ass and get you fired." Arthur laughed, letting Alfred drag him along to exploring the place.

"What are these rooms for?" Alfred asked as he discovered the wall of numbered curtains, glancing in an empty room.

"Where we do private dances." Arthur explained, "out there we dance and have fun with everyone. But there are those groups that wish for something more private. We show off at first, and if they want us to entertain their group they can happily pay for a private show."

"Does everyone here do private shows?" Alfred asked.

"Not really." Arthur mumbled, "The beginners aren't allowed, the frog isn't risking sexual harassment and all that other crap. And then there are the ones on probation."

"Probation?"

"Some dancers here get too carried away." Arthur shrugged, "they start charging people for sex and other things we aren't selling. When they get found out they get put on probation."

"How many are on probation?"

"Oh….maybe three or so." Arthur shrugged. Alfred nodded, stopping Arthur from leaving the room. Arthur let Alfred pin him to a wall, glancing over at the curtains.

"I don't want to be on probation." he said quietly, knowing the look Alfred had on, "seriously Al, now?"

"I can only control myself so long next to a sexy cowboy." Alfred breathed, connecting their lips, "It's going to be hell when to strip."

"I should have told you to wank off before we left." Arthur said into the kiss, serious yet kidding. Alfred laughed, kissing Arthur deeply and wrapping his arms around the man. Arthur gave a small moan, kissing back carefully. They kissed for a few minutes, Arthur smacking Alfred off when the teenager had the nerve to slip a hand inside his pants.

"Oh come on Artie." Alfred whined as he followed Arthur out. Arthur shook his head, calling Alfred a prat as he went back to the stage. Francis was holding up some light brown boots that matched Arthur's outfit, watching them carefully.

"So will he be participating in the dancing?" Francis asked as Arthur got the boots on.

"He'll be watching and paying" Arthur said, Alfred nodding.

"Well I hope you like all of our dancers, not just Angel here." Francis smirked, "The DJ is in the back getting the opening songs selected, I suggest you go pick a song before all the good ones are gone." Arthur nodded.

"Wait here?" Arthur asked Alfred, "It's a bloody mess back there." Alfred nodded; kissing Arthur goodbye and watching him climbing up the stage and head to the back. He was totally admiring the way the pants complimented Arthur's ass. Francis saw what he was doing and laughed, sitting down at the edge of the stage.

"I suggest you look at the others to please Angel." He said casually, fixing his uniform, "He is making me risk getting closed down."

"He put you up for this?"

"He asked me to let you come here and experiment at a….safe level." Francis admitted, "He also gave us permission to flirt with you."

"He didn't have to go through all this." Alfred grumbled, sitting down on a comfortable chair, "I want to be with him, why do I have to experiment?"

"He's a rather self-conscious man." Francis shrugged, "I would suggest you let at least one man dance for you tonight, it'll make him happy."

"How do you know?" Francis thought about the question.

"Arthur and I…we're old friends." Francis said, "or I guess 'friends' is a bad word to use…I've known him for years. My mother was a good friend of his grandmother's. He may act like he hates me, but I think of him as a little brother." He smiled kindly, listening for any dangers in his employees. Alfred sat there absorbing the news, relaxing a bit. At least he didn't have to worry much about the guy.

"Do you suggest someone I can just have dance with me? Someone that Arthur approves with the whole experimenting thing?" Francis frowned.

"Well…I do have one employee." He said carefully, "But I'm not sure, I haven't really been able to train him well enough. He's quite…strong willed."

"Whatever works man." Alfred said, "I just want to get it over with so Arthur can accept my choice." Francis looked reluctant, but nodded.

"I'll suggest you to him." He said, "Let's just hope you don't end up choosing him." Alfred made to ask what he meant, but the Frenchman got up and left saying he had things to do. Alfred frowned as he just sat there, Arthur coming back a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, sitting with Alfred.

"I just don't like you making me experiment." Alfred shrugged. Arthur entwined their hands, the apology lingering in the air.

"Is everyone ready?" They heard Francis yelling, following by a cheer of eager employees. Arthur kissed Alfred as a goodbye.

"Sit in the back." Arthur said when they pulled apart, handing Alfred around a hundred dollars in one dollar bills, "you can admire the dancers without getting chosen there." Alfred chose a nice seat where Arthur said, watching as the place slowly filled with women and a guy here and there. There were several guys walking around and handing girls drinks, flirting and just having a good time. Alfred caught Berwald in his outfit leaning against the post, waving him over.

"I thought you guys were dancing." Alfred said, having to yell a bit through the noise. Berwald shook his head.

"Th' show is th' most popul'r danc'rs." Berwald explained.

"I thought you were popular." Alfred said, remembering him being in the calendar.

"Don't dance." Berwald grunted, saying a small goodbye when he saw Tino, speaking to him and going off to a private room. Alfred fidgeted in his seat as a few strippers walked past him and winked, muttering that he was only here to please Arthur. The room suddenly dimmed, and everyone cheered as Francis walked to the spot light with a microphone.

"Good evening." Francis sang, "Or how should I say, Howdy?" a few woman giggled, even Alfred smiling at the man's attempt at the accent, "I hope everyone is ready to enjoy our dancers, especially the fantastic show our star performers are eager to show." More cheering erupted, Alfred catching stage names being yelled like crazed fan girls do.

"But amours, before we let them come out." Francis continued, sly smirk in place, "I must remind everyone and teach our new members the rules." His free hand traveled down his body, Alfred watching along with everyone else, "You can all enjoy any dancer you choose, and you can touch anywhere you wish, except….here." he reached his groin, everyone going crazy, "of course, if dancers give consent…" he gave an innocent shrug, "now please, get your money and excitement out for our most popular dancers." Alfred clapped and whistled along with everyone, seeing as how Arthur was one of the stage dancers. He saw ten dancers line up, heads down so their hats covered their faces. Francis introduced each one, Alfred getting a good idea about which ones were popular along the crowd. Alfred was sure he would go deaf with all the screaming and he didn't feel at all embarrassed cheering with the other fans when Arthur was introduced. He was certain Arthur had heard him with the way his emerald eyes landed on him. Alfred gave him a sheepish smile, Arthur rewarding him and everyone else a look of pure lust. He was pretty sure he wasn't the only one that creamed his pants.

The show began, a DJ somewhere starting up the music. The first show was with the twins, who danced to a song Alfred knew was country but really never bothered to know the name of. They were really incestuous in their dancing, and the crowd was going crazy. Even though Alfred for the most part was bothered about the acting, he could admit that they were attractive to watch. And he felt like the whole dance had a certain story to it. He watched the others in the same way, finding the dancing nice and appealing, but still not finding any sort of attraction or arousal like he had with Arthur. Then Arthur went up on the stage. He leaned forward and got ready for the show, hardly paying attention to the music as Arthur did his dance and slowly lost his clothes. It took everything not to climb that stage and drag Arthur off for some private time. Everyone was going wild for Arthur, Alfred practically tasting the jealousy he felt.

"My, what a small world."

Alfred jumped at the quiet voice, he recognized it. He painfully tore his eyes from Arthur, landing on Ivan. Wearing an outlaw costume.

"Braginski?" Alfred squeaked, the tall pale blonde Russian giving him an amused look.

"You sound funny." Ivan giggled, motioning to an empty seat next to Alfred, "Can I?" Alfred gave a curt nod, scooting a bit away. Ivan and he weren't all that friendly in high school; the Russian actually gave Alfred the creeps. Ivan still had the creepy vibe, but it was good to see an old classmate.

"Dude," Alfred said, "What are you doing here? Did you drop out too?"

"Please." Ivan snorted, "Drop out like an idiot like you? Hardly." He got comfortable, "They pay good here, that's all."

"You actually graduated?" Alfred asked, "Man, you must be smart as hell to pass Mr. Wang's class."

"Yao isn't a difficult teacher." Ivan shrugged, "A lover though…"

"No…" Alfred stared at him with mouth hanging open, jumping when cheering announced Arthur's end, "Aw man!"

"Angel and the other's will be back out shortly." Ivan dismissed, "I'm sure that man can give you a private show." Alfred still pouted; He wanted to watch Arthur so badly.

"So you and Mr. Wang?" Alfred tried to back track, "Seriously?"

"It wasn't while I was attending the school," Ivan shrugged, "I finally got him to agree the night of graduation."

"Dude…" Alfred shook his head, "So it was just a one night thing? I can't ever see Mr. Wang the same ever again."

"Yao is stubborn." Was all Ivan said, "Francis told me you wanted a dance though, so no more talking about him."

"From you?" Alfred asked, looking around curiously. The German brothers were dancing, and everyone was either melting or losing their voices.

"You sound disappointed."

"No it's just…sorry man, not my type."

"Francis told me Angel wants you to experiment; you can't experiment if you only keep to one type." Ivan made to get up, "Are you coming or what?" Alfred frowned at him; he remembered another reason why Ivan and he didn't get along. Ivan could be a complete ass when he wanted.

"If this will get Arthur to stop getting me to experiment, so be it." He followed Ivan to a private room, sitting where Ivan directed. Alfred could practically see Ivan go into work mode, he sat as still as possible while the previously known classmate massaged his shoulders and started a private show. Alfred could admit Ivan was attractive to certain people, hell he had heard the man had admirers at school once, but he really wasn't all that into him. Ivan was the bulky muscular type like him, maybe even close to Berwald, and Alfred could admit it was a nice view but he definitely felt no arousal or interest. That didn't stop Ivan from doing his show though, and Alfred did place some bills on him to show he was doing a good job.

That did not at all mean Ivan could grope him. The first time Alfred thought it was completely accidental; Ivan was a new dancer after all. But the second time he knew it was intentional, especially when he saw the Russian's smirk.

"Watch it dude." Alfred grunted.

"What?" Ivan asked as innocently as he could, "Remember, I'm helping you experiment."

"Knock it off!" Alfred snapped when Ivan rutted against him, definitely not part of the dance.

"Stop being a pussy." Ivan retorted, laughing when Alfred shoved him off, Alfred stomping out of the private room. Ivan smirked, putting on his outfit back on.

"You didn't have to be so forceful." Ivan turned, violet eye landing on Francis. The man was holding the curtain open, Arthur glancing inside over his shoulder.

"You told me to try to seduce him. That is how I seduce." Ivan said.

"You still need training." Francis sighed, turning to Arthur, "My friend, are you satisfied now?" Arthur looked at him, then at Ivan.

"I need to get back to work."

* * *

**Please review  
hopefully the next chapter won't be so long away.**


End file.
